Alas en la oscuridad
by Rakshah
Summary: Todo ha termiado, los mortífagos han huido, ha acabado el curso y todo vuelve a la normalidad. Este es un pequeño epílogo que cierra definitivamente el fic, la guinda del pastel, por así decirlo.
1. Default Chapter

A ver... Ni Harry Potter, ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni Hogwarts ni nada de eso me petenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y otros (no recuerdo quién exactamente).  
  
Este es mi primer fanfic, así que:  
  
1 – Espero que no sean muy duros conmigo, por favor.  
  
2 – Me haría mucha ilusión recibir reviews con las opiniones de los lectores, (espero que alguien lea esto...) críticas etc.  
  
3 – Hum... creo que con dos había suficiente.  
  
  
  
  
  
Prólogo  
  
Hace demasiado calor, DEMASIADO JODIDO CALOR. Aquí al lado ha caído otro árbol envuelto en llamas; casi aplasta a una niña. ¿Dónde estará ese maldito bastardo? Vuelve a estar ahí sentado con la mirada perdida; es normal, sólo un efecto secundario del hechizo. Las llamas se reflejan en sus ojos; ni siquiera parpadea, a veces hasta me da miedo... Qué hora es? Demasiado tarde. Uf, que calor. Esta estúpida escuela se les está cayendo encima pero aún así intentan salvarla con hechizos de agua. Que pocos son, sólo unos treinta. El incendio empieza a extenderse por el bosque. Esos de ahí cada vez gritan más fuerte, algunos lloran de pura desesperación.  
  
Ilusos, no podrán apagar las llamas. El techo del edificio se acaba de derrumbar; con un poco de suerte habrá dejado a alguien atrapado dentro. Mejor me llevo a este de aquí antes de que lleguen. Vamos, chaval, ya has hecho suficientes maldades por esta noche. Aunque me obedece parece que ni me escuche. Cada vez hay más humo; ya decía yo que no podrían apagar el fuego; cuando esos bichos escupen llamas ya no hay manera de apagarlas. Se oye otra vez ese batir de alas, vuelven con refuerzos; si no estuvieran de mi parte estaría aterrado; no hay nada que me asuste más que un dragón.  
  
Decidido, nos largamos.  
  
* * * * *  
  
1- AB OVO  
  
desde el inicio  
  
  
  
–Ron; date prisa o llegaremos tarde. – Dijo Hermione mientras aceleraba aún más el paso. Detrás de ella el chico pelirrojo avanzaba con cuidado de no pisarse los cordones sin atar de sus zapatos.  
  
– Para, Mione, tranquilízate. Seguro que Hagrid aún no ha empezado, ¿verdad Harry? El joven de ojos verdes se limitó a sonreír, aquella mañana tenían clase de crianza de criaturas mágicas y prometía ser divertida (aunque fuera conjuna con los Slytherin). Hacía justo una semana que había empezado su quinto año en Hogwarts, en todo el verano no se habían tenido noticias de ataques mortífagos y todo parecá augurar un buen año.  
  
Hermione había sido nombrada prefecta y se tomaba muy a pecho sus nuevas obligaciones, entre ellas la de procurar que sus dos mejores amigos llegaran puntuales a sus clases. Aquél día Ron se había quedado dormido y ella prácticamente lo había arrastrado por los pasillos sin dejarle perder el tiempo en tonterías como por ejemplo peinarse o atarse los zapatos.  
  
Harry estaba doblando una esquina a toda velocidad cuando notó un súbito dolor en la cabeza y cayó al frío suelo de piedra. – ¡Auch! – Se había golpeado la frente con algo contundente, quizá que se trataba de una broma de Peeves.  
  
Quizá no.  
  
Enfrente de él había un chico; también éste estaba sentado en el suelo sujetándose con fuerza la cabeza. A su lado había dos chicas, y los tres formaban un grupo bastante llamativo. Parecían bastante desorientados, vestían ropa muggle y arrastraban un gran baúl negro cada uno.  
  
Se hizo un silencio incómodo.  
  
De repente la chica más bajita de pelo rubio y ojos alegres dejó escapar una larga carcajada y le tendió la mano a Harry para que se levantara.  
  
– Gracias – Dijo él– Hum... ¿podemos ayudaros en algo?  
  
  
  
Las dos chicas se adelantaron un poco, parecían querer preguntar algo, pero no encontraban las palabras. – ¿Dónde... Dumbledore? – Tras esta increíble muestra de incapacidad para comunicarse, ambas chicas empezaron a hablar entre ellas en un idioma que ni Harry ni Ron ni Hermione entendían. Parecían discutir.  
  
–Así que ya han llegado... –Pensó Hermione mientras la discusión iba subiendo de tono.  
  
Desesperado, el joven se adelantó. Tenía el pelo castaño y rizado, era más o menos igual de alto que Harry (o lo que es lo mismo, algo más bajito de lo normal), no estaba gordo pero sí era de complexión robusta, y se movía con gestos extremadamente estudiados; todo él emanaba un aire meditabundo.  
  
Se aclaró la garganta. – Creo que mis amigas intentan preguntar dónde podemos encontrar el despacho del director Dumbledore. – Hablaba inglés perfectamente, aunque su acento era algo peculiar.  
  
Rápidamente Hermione se encargó de indicarles el camino. Cuando los extraños se perdieron por los pasillos, ella soltó un grito ahogado. – ¡Oh, mierda! – Sólo soltaba tacos cuando pasaba algo muy gordo. – ¡Llegamos tarde!  
  
* * * * *  
  
El sonido del cuchillo golpeando la copa hizo que todo el comedor quedara en silencio. – Queridos magos y brujas. – La voz de Dumbledore resonó por todos los rincones del salón. – Tengo que decirles algo esta noche. – Miró a su alrededor y prosiguió con voz solemne. – Algo. – Se oyeron unas risitas entre los de primero. – Como iba diciendo hoy han llegado a la escuela tres invitados. – Un murmullo general recorrió la sala. – Como algunos de vosotros sabréis hace unos días hubo un terrible... incendio en la escuela Entrecims, en España. Sus alumnos han tenido que dispersarse por todo el mundo, por lo que espero que todos les deis una cálida bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes de quinto curso que han sido aceptados en Hogwarts por este año.  
  
Dicho eso empezó a aplaudir e hizo una pequeña señal a la profesora McGonnagall, que entró con el sombrero seleccionador en las manos seguida de tres figuras cubiertas con largas capas verdes. Harry reconoció al instante los tres extraños con los que se habían encontrado aquella mañana, ahora no llevaban ropa muggle, sino que bajo las capas lucían el negro uniforme de Hogwarts.  
  
– Mirad, van vestidos con capas verdes, algo me dice que van a ir todos a Slytherin.  
  
–Ron, espero que no creas en serio que se puede clasificar a alguien por el color de su capa... – Hermione había desviado la mirada para contemplar al pelirrojo con expresión seria.  
  
– Claro que no, Mione, estaba bromeando...  
  
Ella lo volvió a mirar, incrédula. – Sí, claro...  
  
Otro murmullo recorrió la sala cuando McGonnagall colocó el viejo sombrero seleccionador en su taburete, este se ahorró su tradicional discurso, y esperó pacientemente hasta que la voz del director Dumbledore resonó en el comedor. – Alió, Galceram. – El chico se adelantó con pasos pausados y se colocó el sombrero.  
  
De repente, uno de los pliegues del sombrero se abrió y gritó con voz profunda – Ravenclaw!!! – Algunos aplausos tímidos recibieron al chico cuando éste fue a sentarse con los de su casa.  
  
– Mariné, Aina. – La chica más bajita y rubia y se colocó con cuidado el sombrero, finalmente su destino fue Gryffindor.  
  
Se demoró unos instantes esperando que su amiga, Sans, Nausica, algo más morena y que lucía una expresión seria en el rostro y el pelo castaño atado en una corta trenza, se acercara al taburete. En su cabeza el sombrero quedó unos instantes en silencio.  
  
– ¡Gryffindor!. – Dijo al fin. Ambas se encaminaron hacia la mesa de su nueva casa. Con unas palabras más, Dumbledore dio por finalizada la ceremonia.  
  
– Ron, espero que tu imaginación sea mejor que tu intuición o este año lo vas a pasar fatal en clase de adivinación. –Murmuró Hermione con una risita.  
  
– ¡Vienen hacia aquí!. – A toda velocidad Lavender Brown se sentó de tal forma que no quedara ningún espacio libre entre ella y su amiga Parvati, miró con desconfianza a las dos muchachas que se habían detenido al lado de la mesa, buscando en vano algún espacio dónde descansar.  
  
De repente Aina notó que algo tiraba de su capa; una chica les ofrecía un asiento haciendo caso omiso de otro chico pelirrojo que parecía estar en claro desacuerdo  
  
– Muchas gracias. – Dijo ella. Al instante, un par de platos dorados aparecieron de la nada.  
  
– Soy Hermione Granger, estos son mis amigos, Ron Weasley y Harry Potter. – Ninguna de las dos chicas pareció reaccionar ante el nombre de Harry Potter. – Y los de más allá son Neville Longbottom y la hermana de Ron; Ginny – Procuró hablar despacio.  
  
Ambas desconocidas asintieron sonriendo. – Ya nos hemos conocido antes, ¿verdad? En el pasillo. Mucho gusto. ¡Qué frío hace aquí, ¿eh? Y sólo estamos en Septiembre... claro que en Inglaterra hace más frío que en España... – Nausica dijo todo esto de un tirón; todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, aquella mañana parecía incapaz de pronunciar una frase completa. A su lado Aina pareció darse cuenta de su sorpresa y le dio un codazo a su amiga, ambas rieron.  
  
– ¿Pasa algo? – Dijo.  
  
Harry carraspeó un poco. – Bueno... creo que a todos nos gustaría saber dónde dan esos cursos de inglés tan acelerados...  
  
Ellas enrojecieron rápidamente al recordar su lamentable actuación aquella mañana. – Estooo... es cosa del director Dumbledore, nos lanzó un hechizo traductor o algo así, de hecho no lo hemos entendido muy bien...  
  
La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, Ron pronto abandonó su actitud desconfiada, y junto a sus amigos contaba con entusiasmo un montón de anécdotas sobre Hogwarts, sus profesores y alumnos, las aventuras de los gemelos Weasley volvieron a arrancar sonoras carcajadas.  
  
Empezaban a aparecer los primeros platos de postre en la mesa de Gryffindor cuando una voz desdeñosa sonó a sus espaldas. – Veo que la basura va a la basura, ¿verdad, Potter?  
  
– Malfoy... – Susurró Harry.  
  
Ron se levantó con la cara roja seguido por Hermione.  
  
– Tienes razón, Malfoy. – Dijo otra voz; en un principio tímida aunque luego cobró más fuerza. – Supongo que es por eso que siempre vas pegado a ese par de gorilas tuyos; porqué la mierda siempre va a la mierda. Y ahora, maldito bastardo, sería un detalle por tu parte si alejaras tu fea cara de nuestra mesa.  
  
Draco se giró con una expresión furibunda en el rostro hacia la voz mientras todos los Gryffindor de su alrededor se desternillaban de risa. Todos menos uno; Ginny seguía de pie, mirando desafiante a Malfoy. Su voz se había apagado pero sus ojos no. Por un momento hielo y fuego chocaron violentamente, ajenos a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica. Haciendo una leve señal a sus guardaespaldas inició lo que él consideraba una retirada estratégica; para Harry y sus amigos Malfoy había huido con el rabo entre las piernas.  
  
– Eso ha sido fantástico, Ginny! – Dijo Harry. – Le has cerrado su estúpida bocaza sin ni siquiera alzar el tono de voz... estoy admirado. – Ginny se puso tan roja que su cara podría confundirse con su pelo, sobretodo cuando el chico de ojos esmeralda le dio unos ligeros golpecitos en el hombro.  
  
Tanto Hermione como las otras chicas aplaudieron sonrientes, y Ron se giró hacia su hermanita, no parecía tan contento como los otros. – Virginia Weasley; ¿dónde has aprendido semejante vocabulario? – Ella quedó sin habla unos instantes, hasta que su hermano la abrazó riendo.  
  
Empezaba a refrescar en el gran salón; en el techo brillaban pálidas y frías las estrellas, y en la gran chimenea sólo quemaban algunas brasas agonizantes. Bostezando, los últimos estudiantes subían las escaleras hacia sus respectivas torres. Nausica caminaba algo pensativa mientras sus nuevos compañeros charlaban en voz baja. De repente, reparó en una figura sentada en el rellano de la escalinata.  
  
Le dio un codazo a su amiga mientras todo el grupo se acercaba a la figura. – Buenas noches, Galceram.  
  
– Él se levantó con su habitual actitud meditabunda. Sonrió. – ¿Qué tal les ha ido la cena a mis dos chicas favoritas?  
  
Ellas aseguraron que muy bien mientras Hermione y los otros esperaban un poco incómodos. Ron carraspeó con poco disimulo hasta que Aina pilló la indirecta.  
  
– ¡Oh! Claro... Galce, estos son Ron, Harry, Neville, Ginny y Hermione; chicos, este es Galceram.  
  
El muchacho alargó la mano y saludó a los chicos; Ginny también le ofreció la mano pero él se adelantó plantándole un par de besos en las mejillas; también hizo lo mismo con Hermione. Al instante ambas se sonrojaron mientras que la expresión de Ron indicaba que estaba dispuesto a matar a aquél desconocido que se había atrevido a besar (aunque fuera en las mejillas) a SUS chicas.  
  
( Es costumbre en España i otros países que cuando un chico y una chica o una chica y otra chica son presentados estos se saludan dándose dos besos, uno en cada mejilla, mientras que en otros lugares cómo en Inglaterra, la gente se limita a estrecharse la mano. Estas diferencias pueden crear "malentendidos culturales" como en el caso anterior.)  
  
– Bueno... y qué hacías aquí solo? – Preguntó Hermione.  
  
El chico bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado; al final reconoció que no tenía la más remota idea de dónde estaban los dormitorios de Ravenclaw.  
  
Entre todos intentaban indicarle el camino bastante infructuosamente (de hecho sólo consiguieron crearle un laberinto mental al pobre muchacho) cuando por el pasillo llegó una joven. – ¡Aquí estás! –Gritó. Se acercó con pasos rápidos haciendo ondear su pelo negro y lacio; sus ojos azules relucían bajo la luz de las velas, y en su pecho lucía la insignia que distinguía a los prefectos.  
  
Harry notó que el corazón le daba un vuelco. De su boca sólo salieron dos palabras.  
  
– Hola, Cho.  
  
La chica sonrió, pero en sus ojos reinaba una profunda tristeza – Buenas noches Harry; ya veo que habéis encontrado a nuestro Ravenclaw extraviado. – El muchacho se adelantó. – Será mejor que vayamos a la sala común; ya es muy tarde. Vamos, Galceram; te mostraré el camino. – Dicho esto agarró al chico por el brazo, y tras despedirse brevemente ambos grupos empezaron a caminar por los oscuros pasillos.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bueno,¿que tal el primer capítulo?  
  
Vale, lo reconozco, no es muy interesante, pero creo que la historia mejora más adelante, así que por favor, por favor, por favor, dejad reviews para que pueda mejorar el fic. 


	2. 2 Nihil novum sub sole

Ni Harry Potter ni los demás me pertenecen, aunque Aina, Nausica y Galceram sí son personajes míos.  
  
Sin más comentarios, ahí va el segundo capítulo.  
  
  
  
2 NIHIL NOVUM SUB SOLE  
  
Nada nuevo bajo el sol  
  
Algo la zarandeaba fuertemente. Nausica dio un par de manotazos al aire aún con los ojos cerrados. Entonces una súbita corriente de aire hizo que se estremeciera; intentó en vano recuperar las sábanas que tan cruelmente le habían sido sustraídas.  
  
Abrió los ojos.  
  
– Vale, vale, ya estoy despierta!- Gritó alzando las manos en señal de tregua justo cuando Hermione estaba a medio murmurar alguno de sus hechizos.  
  
– Vamos, dormilona. ¿No querrás llegar tarde a clase otra vez, verdad? – Aina ya estaba completamente vestida. De hecho todas las chicas del dormitorio estaban casi listas para bajar a desayunar.  
  
Nausica soltó algunas palabras malsonantes. – Hubierais podido avisarme antes, ¿no? – Empezó a vestirse a toda velocidad.  
  
– Lo intentamos; pero apreciamos demasiado nuestra integridad física. – Contestó Hermione mostrándole unas marcas rojas en sus brazos dónde había sido golpeada por la chica dormida.  
  
– Oops. Lamento eso; te saldrá un buen cardenal. La próxima vez merezco que me echéis un balde de agua fría a la cabeza. Listo. – Se levantó completamente vestida aunque algo desaliñada.  
  
Después de un abundante desayuno Gryffindor y Ravenclaw se dirigieron hacia el aula de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.  
  
Entraron en clase. – No se sienten, muchachos. – Dijo el retrato de un vampiro risueño que colgaba en una pared. – El profesor Lupin no vendrá hoy; está en Londres por asuntos de Hogwarts, pero me ha encargado decirles que pueden ir a los jardines aprovechando el buen tiempo y estudiar el capítulo dos del libro para esta noche.  
  
Los alumnos se sorprendieron un poco. Remus Lupin, que había vuelto a Hogwarts debido a la insistencia del director Dumbledore no había faltado nunca a ninguna clase. Dispuestos a aprovechar la ocasión se dirigieron a los jardines, dónde algunos hojearon perezosamente los libros; otros no hicieron ni eso.  
  
Claro que había excepciones.  
  
– Oh, vamos Mione, hoy es un día perfecto para tomar el sol. – Ron se acercó a la chica que se disponía a leer bajo la sombra de un gran roble.  
  
– No podrás convencernos, Ron. – Dijo ella. A su lado se sentaron Nausica y Galceram absorbidos completamente por la lectura. – Además, no creo que el profesor Lupin haya remarcado que leyéramos esto para esta noche sin ninguna buena razón. Así que si no te importa me quedo aquí, pero gracias de todas formas. – Sonrió afablemente y abrió su libro por el capítulo dos; los Kelpies  
  
Las otras clases del día fueron futurología para Ron y Harry mientras que los demás asistieron a lecciones de runas antiguas.  
  
En la asfixiante aula de la profesora Trelawney los estudiantes intentaban relajarse para "abrir su ojo interior".  
  
– Esto les va a ayudar. – La mujer encendió una vieja radio mágica que empezó a reproducir una horrible música de relajación. Se sentó tranquilamente en el suelo. – Ahora cierren los ojos, concéntrense y escriban lo primero que les pase por la cabeza en el pergamino, cualquier cosa, y después analícenlo, INTERIORICEN el resultado.  
  
– Vaya, hombre. – Harry observó algo contrariado el patético garabato que había surgido de su pluma. A su lado Ron intentaba escribir algo suficientemente original para satisfacer a la profesora.  
  
– Curioso dibujo. – Dijo Trelawney mirando por encima del hombro de Harry. – ¿Ve en él algún significado especial?  
  
El chico observó más fijamente, por alguna extraña y desagradable razón notó que un escalofrío le recorría el espinazo. – Parece... hum... la barba de... esto... Hagrid. Mañana tenemos clase con él. –Mintió sin pensarlo. Al instante se reprendió mentalmente por decir tales estupideces (aunque fuera en la estúpida clase de futurología) Para su sorpresa la profesora asintió sonriente y tras examinar algunos pergaminos más les permitió abandonar la sala antes de que nadie muriera ahogado.  
  
Durante la cena llegó Lupin, parecía contento pero cansado, y su túnica estaba más ajada de lo que los alumnos recordaban. Se sentó pesadamente en su silla y tomó algunos sorbos de zumo de calabaza. Finalmente susurró algunas palabras a Hagrid, llamó a los prefectos de cada casa y estuvo un rato hablando con ellos.  
  
Cuando Hermione regresó con sus amigos fue recibida con expectación. – ¿Qué ha dicho? Vamos, dinos. –Exclamó Ron con una mirada inquisitiva. Ella se limitó a contestar con una sonrisa enigmática que todos los alumnos de quinto curso debían presentase en los jardines del castillo una hora después de la cena equipados con ropa de abrigo y sus varitas.  
  
La media luna brillaba pálida en el cielo por encima de la bruma que empezaba a formarse en la superficie del lago, las siluetas sombrías del bosque oscuro se recortaban en el horizonte, y los alumnos de quinto curso temblaban de frío, tosiendo y maldiciendo la gélida brisa nocturna  
  
– Bienvenidos todos. – Dijo Lupin sonriendo afablemente. – Siéntense, aquí, en el pasto, por favor. Espero por su bien que hayan hecho caso de las instrucciones de mi amigo el vampiro.  
  
Los alumnos se apresuraron a asentir sin mucho convencimiento.  
  
– Oye; ahora que me fijo este Lupin está un rato bueno...  
  
– ¡Shhhh! – Murmuró Hermione cuando Nausica susurró ese comentario con un brillo pícaro en los ojos.  
  
– Aunque normalmente está prohibido para todos los alumnos pasear por el exterior durante la noche, hoy vamos a hacer un ejercicio especial aprovechando las circunstancias favorables. Hace unos días un alumno de séptimo divisó un kelpie en el lago del castillo, así que esto nos proporciona una perfecta oportunidad para poner en práctica sus conocimientos.  
  
Dirigió una seria mirada a sus alumnos.  
  
– Esto no es ningún juego. Van a ir por los alrededores del lago en grupos con el objetivo de derrotar a la bestia; quienes lo consigan ganarán puntos para su casa en función del ingenio y la dificultad de los hechizos que utilicen, y si alguien se mete e apuros serios Hagrid o yo mismo vendremos en su ayuda. ¿Alguien tiene preguntas?.  
  
Una chica de Ravenclaw, menuda y que ocultaba sus ojos azules tras unas gafas cuadradas levantó el brazo tímidamente. – Dígame, señorita Moon.  
  
Diane Moon se sonrojó ligeramente. – ¿Cómo sabrá usted los hechizos que usemos, o cuando tengamos problemas, profesor?  
  
En el rostro de Remus se dibujó una sonrisa lobuna. – Descuide, Moon; lo sabré. Y ahora sin más preámbulos pueden empezar. – Y ante sus propios ojos se desvaneció.  
  
Lentamente los alumnos fueron levantándose. – Oye Harry. – Dijo Ron en voz baja. – ¿Tu tienes alguna idea de qué demonios es un kelpie?.  
  
El chico se limitó a encogerse de hombros.  
  
  
  
Fin del cap. 2  
  
Es un capítulo algo corto, verdad?  
  
Muchas gracias por los reviews a:  
  
Iris Pollens: ¿Qué puedo decir? Mi primer review... ¡qué ilusión!  
  
( AAAAAAAAAwwwwwww! (Rakshah aúlla de satisfacción)  
  
JS: Muchas grácias, siempre es bueno recibir mensajes que te ayuden a mejorar, y tienes razón, a veces el fic se hace un poco lento, pero es que hay taaaantas cosas que contar... prometo esmerarme la próxima vez.  
  
Atomsk: Ajajajajajaj, la verdad es que los nombres son de los más rebuscado... algún día los comentaré... hoy estoy muy cansada...  
  
Mione-chan Freakyeug por ser mis beta-readers y leer las páginas que voy escribiendo durante las horas de clase. ( aunque aún no se hayan dignado a escribirme ni un triste review... sigh)  
  
Oh, y gracias también a quien haya leído el fic aunque no deje review.  
  
Por cierto, Moon es un alumno que aparece en el primer libro durante la ceremonia de selección. De hecho, sólo aparece eso, su apellido, por lo que me he permitido la libertad de convertir a "Moon" en una chica llamada Diane. Diane o Diana es la diosa romana de la luna ("Moon"= Luna en inglés). 


	3. 3 In nocte, consilia

Ni Harry... bueno, todo el mundo sabe eso, verdad? Pues ala, os dejo con el tercer capítulo (este, al contrario del anterior me ha quedado demasiado largo...)  
  
Quisiera agradecer los comentarios de Mione chan y Fernalika, porque esos comentarios me ayudan a escribir con más ganas, reaniman mi maltrecho ego y en general compensan las horas invertidas en repasar las faltas y la historia.  
  
Pro cierto, aviso que en al menos un mes y medio no podré actualizar nada más, ya que los exámenes finales y de selectividad ya asoman su fea cara y hay que estudiar...  
  
... ay de mí... snif...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
3 IN NOCTE, CONSILIA  
  
Las decisiones, por la noche.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
– Sabéis perfectamente que es vuestra culpa si no tenéis ni idea de lo que es un kelpie.  
  
– Pero Mione, si te tenemos a ti para que nos lo cuentes... Venga, sabemos que no vas a poder resistir a la tentación de explicarnos todo lo que sabes de esos bichos... – Bromeó Ron.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban despreocupados por la orilla del lago. Ella iba en cabeza haciendo caso omiso de las súplicas de sus amigos. Parecía que esta vez iba en serio y que no pensaba contarles ni media palabra acerca de los kelpies; si se encontraban con uno y se comía a ese par, allá ellos; así aprenderían a estudiar a su debido tiempo.  
  
– Hermione; mi bella Hermione... – Ella se giró perpleja; Ron se había arrodillado y tiraba disimuladamente de la túnica de Harry para que hiciera lo mismo. La miró sonriente y se aclaró la garganta.  
  
Help...  
  
Empezó a cantar con una voz algo temerosa  
  
I need somebody  
  
Harry unió su voz a la del pelirrojo.  
  
Help  
  
Not just anybody  
  
Help  
  
You know I need someone  
  
¡HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!  
  
When I was younger so much younger than today  
  
I never needed...  
  
No pudieron continuar puesto que tanto Hermione como ellos mismos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.  
  
– Bien, Ron, tú ganas, pero no tenía ni idea que conocieras grupos de música muggle, y mucho menos este.  
  
– Verás. – El chico se levantó. – Es que mi padre también es un gran aficionado a la música muggle, especialmente los Beatles. ¿Sorprendida?  
  
– Para nada. Bien, dejémonos de música muggle. Lo primero que tenéis que saber de los kelpies son seres acuáticos que se alimentan de aquellos incautos que pueden arrastrar al fondo de las aguas. Para ello adoptan la forma de...  
  
– ¿Un gran caballo negro, pacífico y ensillado?  
  
– Exacto, Harry, un gran caballo negro ensillado. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?  
  
El chico levantó un poco una ceja. – Pues... es que aquí delante hay un caballo que nos está mirando muy fijamente y me lo he imaginado. – Señaló a un gran animal inmóvil bajo la luna.  
  
Hermione dio un respingo. Por unos momentos todo quedó en silencio.  
  
– ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Le tiramos un rayo o algo?  
  
– Pues claro que no, Ron. – Harry se rascó ligeramente la cabeza. – Deberíamos... no sé... distraerlo, quizás si alguien montara en él... ¿tu que opinas, Mione? Her... Hermione, me asustas...  
  
La chica asintió mientras miraba a Harry fijamente con una sonrisa siniestra en los labios. – Tienes razón; alguien tendría que montar al kelpie, pero yo no sé montar a caballo... ni Ron...  
  
– ¡Ni yo tampoco! – Replicó el chico a modo de defensa.  
  
– Pero estás en el equipo de quiddich, ¿verdad? Tienes un gran sentido del equilibrio...  
  
Mientras seguía enumerando sus cualidades cómo buscador, Hermione empujó suavemente a Harry en dirección al caballo negro que lo miró con suspicacia.  
  
– Vamos, Harry; es más pequeño que un dragón, tu puedes con él, no te pongas nervioso. – Harry intentaba animarse pero sin muy buenos resultados, que digamos.  
  
Muy lentamente agarró las riendas del kelpie y este inclinó la cabeza sumisamente; ni siquiera se movió cuando el chico apoyó uno de sus pies en el estribo, dio un pequeño salto y finalmente quedó sentado en la mullida silla de montar.  
  
El kelpie siguió inmóvil.  
  
– ¡Mione! – Exclamó Harry. – ¿Y ahora qué hago?  
  
Varita en mano, la chica sacudió la cabeza. – No lo sé... según el libro el animal debería arrastrarte hasta el fondo del lago para devorarte.  
  
– Qué ilusión. – Murmuró el chico por lo bajo. Dio un ligero tirón a las riendas sin saber muy bien qué hacía y su montura se movió hacia la derecha. – Bien, vamos a ver si ahora puedes avanzar un poquito. – Golpeó los flancos del kelpie con los talones.  
  
Y todo a su alrededor se volvió confuso.  
  
Piafando furiosamente el kelpie empezó a cocear y a brincar con Harry agarrado precariamente a la silla de montar.  
  
– ¡Hermione, haz algo!  
  
– Estoy en ello. – La chica cerró los ojos unos instantes, concentrándose. –¡Locomotor mortis! – Al instante las patas traseras del "caballo" quedaron rígidas y este cayó pesadamente al suelo.  
  
– ¡Joder, creía que me mataba! – Harry se levantó del suelo algo dolorido, unos segundos antes de que el kelpie cayera él había saltado para evitar quedar aplastado bajo el peso del animal. Miró unos instantes al ser que intentaba arrastrarse hacia el agua. – Dudo que nos den muchos puntos por derrotarlo con un hechizo que aprendimos en primero, Mione.  
  
– El hechizo ha funcionado y con esto me basta, Harry. Vamos a lanzar las chispas verdes para anunciar que ya tenemos...  
  
Fue interrumpida por Ron, quien señaló sorprendido al kelpie.  
  
O lo que creían que era el kelpie.  
  
En el suelo ya no había el caballo negro de antes, sino que en su lugar un pequeño hombrecillo se partía de risa aún con las dos piernas paralizadas. Los chicos reconocieron aquél ser enseguida; era un doppelangher, un ser capaz de tomar la apariencia de cualquier otro.  
  
Algo frustrada Hermione recitó la contramaldición y el hombrecillo se largó riendo.  
  
– Muy gracioso. – Dijo mientras intentaba patearlo infructuosamente. – Sigamos buscando al kelpie.  
  
Anduvieron un rato cruzándose con algunos grupos de gente; ellos también habían tenido algún que otro encontronazo con el doppelangher, pero ni rastro del verdadero monstruo. Pasaba ya la medianoche cuando oyeron unos gritos.  
  
– Alguien debe estar en apuros. – Comentó Harry. No hizo falta ninguna palabra más; al instante los tres echaron a correr en dirección a los ruidos.  
  
Al llegar, lo primero que captó su atención fueron tres figuras de pie, en la orilla, que lanzaban conjuros a algo que se adentraba más y más en el agua.  
  
De repente uno de los hechizos impactó en el ser que chapoteaba furiosamente, pero en vez del relincho equino que cabría esperar, surgió del agua una cabeza rubia que exclamó con voz desagradable. – ¡A mí no, estúpidos inmigrantes, echadle los conjuros al maldito kelpie!!!!!!!  
  
–¿ Veo que os ha tocado el premio gordo, eh? – Harry se paró a unos metros del pequeño grupo. – ¿Os ayudamos?  
  
– Si os apetece apuntaros... nosotros estamos intentando decidir si dejamos que Malfoy trague un poco más de agua antes de patearle el trasero al kelpie. – Dijo Nausica. – El muy estúpido creía que podría dominarlo y ahora este bicho se lo va a merendar si no hacemos nada al respecto.  
  
– ¡Basta de cháchara, cretinos! – Tras aflorar unos instantes, la cabeza de Draco volvió a sumergirse en el agua.  
  
Arremangándose las mangas de la túnica, Hermione entonó algunas palabras. – ¡Wingardium levinosa! – El kelpie y su "jinete" se levantaron algunos centímetros por encima del nivel del agua, lo justo para permitir que Draco siguiera respirando y de paso soltando maldiciones e insultos.  
  
Ron frunció el entrecejo. – ¿De veras queréis sacarlo del agua?  
  
Durante los minutos siguientes varios hechizos fueron lanzados sobre el kelpie (aunque algunos impactaron "accidentalmente" en Malfoy) con la intención de debilitarlo. Finalmente, el animal emitió un bufido de frustración y soltó a su presa. Ya libre del peso del joven Slytherin, el kelpie tomó una bocanada de aire antes de sumergirse en el agua.  
  
– Ya es nuestro, ¡no debemos dejar que escape! – Harry movió la varita. - ¡Actio Kelpie! – Una sacudida recorrió el cuerpo del animal, pero no frenó su huida.  
  
– ¡Actio kelpie! – Ron unió su hechizo al de Harry, y acto seguido las chicas le imitaron, pero aún y con cinco hechizos atrayentes encima el caballo negro seguía nadando hacia el centro del lago.  
  
Repentinamente hubo un pequeño destello de luz, y una voz se elevó por encima de las otras. – ¡¡Rego aquam!! – La voz se quebró momentos después a causa del cansancio, pero el hechizo surtió efecto; una gran columna de agua surgió del lago, el líquido giraba en espiral a gran velocidad, y en su centro había aprisionado al kelpie. Como si tuviera vida propia, la columna escupió al animal en la orilla casi con desdén. Este había recuperado su forma natural, un ser humanoide y peludo, de dientes largos y afilados que yacía inconsciente.  
  
Cuando todos se giraron sorprendidos, encontraron a Galceram sentado en el suelo fangoso, aún jadeando. Tenía al pelo algo más rizado de lo normal de un inverosímil color azulado, y su varita se había transformado en una larga vara decorada con cuero trenzado.  
  
– Uau. – Fue lo único que surgió de la garganta del chico junto con una nube de humo.  
  
– Esto era... – Farfulló Hermione.  
  
Nausica abrazó a su amigo. – ¿Pero estás loco o qué? Sabes perfectamente que los hechizos de agua no son los tuyos...  
  
– Lo sé, pero queríamos atrapar al kelpie, ¿verdad?  
  
Hermione terminó la frase. – ¡Magia elemental! ¿Podéis hacer magia elemental? No la estudiaremos hasta después de Hallowe'en por lo menos...  
  
– ¿Qué es la magia elemental? – Harry aún miraba la vara de Galceram perplejo. Este se apresuró a murmurar unas palabras y en unos segundos su mano volvía a sostener una varita de tamaño normal.  
  
– La magia elemental, como bien dice su nombre, es la magia de los elementos, tierra, fuego, aire y agua, una de las más antiguas que existen. Se descontrola fácilmente por lo que pocos hechiceros la practican a menudo, pero en nuestro país se utiliza mucho. – Galceram hizo una pausa. Harry, Ron y Hermione lo miraban sorprendidos, pero el chico no estaba seguro de si era por lo que estaba explicando o porque era la primera vez desde su llegada a Hogwarts que pronunciaba más de dos frases seguidas. – Y por eso nuestras varitas están preparadas para ello; al usar hechizos elementales se transforman en la vara que hasta hace unos momentos tenía en la mano, para canalizar la energía con más facilidad...  
  
Un sonido desagradable volvió a llegar hasta sus oídos.  
  
– Gracias por sacarme del agua, malditos estúpidos. – Malfoy alcanzó la orilla del lago pero resbaló en el fango y cayó. Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba se acercó a dos bultos que se distinguían entre las hierbas altas. – ¡Crabbe, Goyle, despertad! – Dijo mientras les pateaba el trasero. Ambos gorilas, que habían sido noqueados por el kelpie, se levantaron desconcertados al encontrar a su líder lleno de barro y moretones. Draco se lanzó un hechizo para secarse y se marchó seguido pos ruidosas carcajadas.  
  
– ¿Tan gracioso es atrapar un kelpie? – Lupin llegó andando tranquilamente a través de los arbustos. – Bien; os felicito, habéis cazado al auténtico, así que, a ver... ¿cuantos puntos tengo que daros? – Volvió a esbozar esa sonrisa lobuna que hacía suspirar a sus alumnas. – Ya que habéis hecho el trabajo en equipo, creo que diez puntos por persona es lo justo.  
  
Todos los Gryffindor ahogaron un grito de alegría; cincuenta puntos en una noche eran muchos puntos.  
  
– Mejor nos vamos, profesor, ya es muy tarde. – Hermione había recordado sus obligaciones de prefecta.  
  
– Nos vemos mañana, pues, porqué yo tengo que esperar a Hagrid para trasladar al kelpie a algún lugar seguro. Buenas noches. – Los jóvenes iniciaron la retirada. – Ah, por cierto, Alió...  
  
– Dígame profesor  
  
– ¿Cómo está su madre, Alió? – El chico pareció sorprenderse; no tenía ni idea de que Lupin conociera a su madre.  
  
– Ah... bien, está muy bien, profesor, si lo desea le daré recuerdos de su parte cuando le envíe una lechuza...  
  
– Esto sería un detalle por su parte. Por cierto, Alió, debería hacer algo con ese pelo... dudo que a la profesora McGonnagall le haga mucha gracia tener mañana un alumno con el pelo azul eléctrico. Y ahora Hermione tiene razón; es muy tarde y deberían estar en el castillo.  
  
Algo cansados emprendieron su regreso a la escuela bordeando el lago, bostezando y arrastrando los pies.  
  
– Yo no sé vosotros, pero personalmente creo que voy a echarme en mi cama para dormir una semana entera.  
  
– Te tomo la palabra, compañero... argh... – De repente Harry notó cómo las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo y cayó de rodillas en el suelo jadeando.  
  
– ¡Harry! Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?– Aina, que andaba a su lado, se agachó preocupada. – Harry, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te... te duele algo? – De repente ella abrió mucho los ojos. – Uh... joder, eso duele...  
  
Pocos segundos después estaban los seis en el fango del camino con el cuerpo entumecido. Al parecer, incluso el hechizo traductor empezó a fallar, porque Nausica en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no podía entender nada de lo que sus compañeros ingleses decían, empezó a soltar todas las palabras malsonantes que conocía (y no eran pocas precisamente).  
  
Unos minutos después, el dolor empezó a desvanecerse tan misteriosamente como había aparecido.  
  
– Qué ocurre, Weasley, ¿se te ha caído un knut en el barro?  
  
– Cierra tu estúpida bocaza, Malfoy. – Dicho esto Ron hizo una infructuosa tentativa de mantenerse en pie.  
  
– Oh, perdona si he ofendido tu orgullo, pobretón.  
  
De entre las sombras surgió el chico rubio acompañado de sus acostumbrados gorilas. Aún se podían apreciar manchas de barro en su túnica y en su capa, pero su sonrisa era tan sarcástica cómo siempre.  
  
– Os ayudaría, de verdad, pero creo que no voy a hacerlo, se os ve muy felices retozando en el fango. – Rió maliciosamente.  
  
– Creía que lo de retozar en el fango era tu especialidad, Malfoy.  
  
Harry y Ron soltaron una risita mientas que Aina y Nausica seguían sin entender nada.  
  
– Nadie ha hablado contigo, sangresucia sabelotodo. – Ante las palabras de Malfoy, Ron profirió un rugido de indignación. – No te alteres, Weasley, guarda tu energía para batirte conmigo, aunque, claro está, antes deberías poder tenerte en pie. – Estalló en una sonora carcajada, incluso siguió riendo cuando Nausica empezó a gritar.–* Mira que n'ets de cabró! Un altre dia serà ta puta mare la que et salvi el cul, desagraït*  
  
El chico rubio arrugó la nariz en un gesto de desprecio. –Supongo que eso no era un halago.  
  
Galceram se levantó trabajosamente. – Por si te interesa saberlo, acaba de decir que eres un cabrón y un desagradecido, y que otro día va a ser tu madre la que te salve el cuello.  
  
(N/A Buenoooooo, de hecho Nausica no dice eso literalmente, pero claro, Galceram es un chico educado que no dice ese tipo de palabrotas)  
  
– Oh, traducción simultánea, que divertido. – Malfoy se acercó un poco más mientras uno a uno los jóvenes Gryfindor se ponían en pie. Levantó su varita en el aire y la agitó velozmente.– ¡Encegatio!  
  
Un gran destello de luz salió de la varita del chico en dirección a ellos, pero de repente se escuchó otra voz, y la maldición se desvaneció en el aire.  
  
La cara de Malfoy era un poema.  
  
De un árbol cercano bajó un joven levitando suavemente. Todas las miradas se fijaron en él, era algo mayor que ellos, lucía una corta perilla y era de tez y cabellos morenos y rasgos finos, serenos, como si hubieran sido esculpidos en la fría roca.  
  
– Esto parece una jodida reunión familiar. – Gruñó Malfoy  
  
– ¿Otra vez armando jaleo, Draco? – Dijo rascándose con despreocupación su pequeña barba pulcramente recortada. – Sabes que a los estudiantes no les está permitido entablar duelos. – Se acercó hasta quedar entre ambos grupos y observó con ojos gatunos a Harry y a los demás. Sonrió. – Buenas noches, Granger.  
  
La chica parecía bastante sorprendida pero se las arregló para responder al saludo.  
  
El desconocido se giró hacia Malfoy otra vez y le dedicó una mirada amenazante. – Esto de los duelos se está convirtiendo en una fea costumbre, Draco, te aconsejo que te retires a tu dormitorio o me veré obligado a imponerte un castigo. – Su voz tenía un ligero matiz burlón pero su mirada seguía siendo seria. Finalmente, Malfoy bajó su varita y se fue.  
  
– Que pases una buena noche. – Dicho esto, el joven moreno se acercó a Harry y los otros. – Espero que Malfoy no haya causado muchos problemas, a veces me avergüenza su comportamiento. – Miró detenidamente a cada uno de ellos; sobretodo fijó sus ojos oscuros en Aina hasta que la chica notó como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. – Señoritas, encantado de conocerlas... – Besó la mano de cada una de ellas y dedicó una breve inclinación de cabeza a cada chico. – Dudo que vuelva a molestar por lo menos hasta esta noche, así que podréis disfrutar de un regreso tranquilo. – Sonrió enseñando ligeramente unos dientes muy blancos. – Yo me quedo un rato más aquí; esta noche es perfecta para observar las estrellas...  
  
El joven inclinó levemente la cabeza otra vez y emprendió su marcha. Sólo se detuvo unos instantes para acercar su rostro al oído de Aina; le habló con voz susurrante, aterciopelada, y ella se estremeció al notar el aliento cálido que acariciaba su cuello. – Nos veremos pronto... Aina... – Y desapareció por el camino justo después de que un fugaz rayo de luna arrancara un destello plateado de su pecho.  
  
Tras unos minutos de extraño silencio, Ron apretó ligeramente el brazo de su mejor amiga. – ¿Quién era ése, Mione? ¿ Le conoces?  
  
Ella asintió lentamente mientras echaba a andar. – Claro... es Deimos Lawson, el prefecto de Slytherin.  
  
  
  
Fin del tercer capítulo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Supongo que debería aclarar algunas cosillas; Aina, Nausica y Galceram són españoles (esto es bastante evidente, ¿ no?) pero más concretamente proceden de Cataluña, que tiene una lengua propia, el catalán, y por lo tanto hablan en este idioma, así que si falla en cualquier momento el hechizo traductor las frases en catalán aparecerán entre asteriscos (*) y aunque supongo que todo el mundo que hable español pueda entenderlas con facilidad, porque los dos idiomas se parecen bastante, voy a traducirlas al final del capítulo (si no es que Galceram actúa de traductor simultáneo)  
  
La razón por la cual los personajes hablan en catalán en vez de en español es muy sencilla; el hecho de utilizar dos idiomas da mucho más juego que utilizar uno solo.  
  
(bueno, creo que por hoy ya hemos tenido suficientes aclaraciones...)  
  
Ah, por cierto, Galceram no necesita hechizo traductor por una simple razón que ya se verá más adelante. 


	4. 4 Cum umbra nihil, et sine umbra nihil

Aaaaaah! Por fin terminé el capítulo 4 podre colgarlo enterito y no un adelanto como hasta ahora, uajajajajajajajajaajajajaj. La verdad es que estoy muy orgullosa de él, porque me ha quedado muy conseguido; sí señor.  
  
Bueno; aquí está la nueva versión íntegra del capítulo 4; espero que sea del agrado de los lectores y que me manden reviews para reanimar mi maltrecho ego...  
  
Muchas y eternas gracias a Fernalika, Sakura-corazón, Chu Cheng y Acaldela por sus reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Uajajajajaja aun me queda historia por contar...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
4 Cum umbra nihil, et sine umbra nihil.  
  
Nada es con sombra, nada sin sombra  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
– Hermione, me escuchas?  
  
La joven tenía su mirada fija en el vacío mientras una cuchara colgaba lívida de su mano.  
  
– ¡Hermione!  
  
Exasperado, Ron golpeó la mesa. Acto seguido la muchacha soltó un alarido de sorpresa y la cuchara cayó de nuevo en su cuenco salpicando al pelirrojo.  
  
– Perdona, Ron, pero estaba pensando en algo...  
  
– Tú siempre piensas en algo, Mione, ¿qué está pasando ahora por tu linda cabecilla?  
  
La chica se sonrojó ligeramente aunque intentó mostrarse enojada. – Me tenía intrigada aquél artículo que vimos e otro día en El Profeta, ¿recuerdas?  
  
– Claro, Nausica casi se nos muere del susto, aunque no sé por qué tanto follón por tan poco.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Inicio del flash back  
  
  
  
Efectivamente a la mañana siguiente del incidente con el Kelpie, el gran salón se llenó como siempre de lechuzas que traían el correo. Hermione recogió su ejemplar del periódico y desplegó las páginas centrales perezosamente. Unos instantes después, Nausica, sentada a su lado, lanzó una fugaz mirada a un artículo a pie de página seguida de un alarido.  
  
– ¡Déjame ver eso! – Tiró sin miramientos del papel dejando a Hermione perpleja aún sosteniendo el aire. –Por Merlín, la hemos jodido, Aina, vamos, lee esto. – Aina no le hizo caso, pues tenía la vista fija en algún punto ceca de la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
No reaccionó hasta que su amiga le pegó con el susodicho periódico en la cabeza, con la cual cosa volvió en sí con un respingo. – Ya voy, ya voy... la gente normal da unos golpecitos en el hombro, ¿sabías? - Enfadada empezó a leer, y su rostro se iba poniendo más lívido a medida que devoraba las palabras una por una hasta alcanzar una palidez cetrina. Sin mediar palabra se levantó junto con Nausica, se acercaron a la mesa de Ravenclaw y salieron los tres por la puerta principal antes de acabar el desayuno seguidos por un par de ojos oscuros situados en la mesa sobre la cual ondeaba el emblema de la serpiente.  
  
El periódico, aún abierto por las páginas centrales quedó encima los platos vacíos. Estirando un poco el cuello Hermione leyó el artículo que tanto revuelo había causado; estaba escrito por el corresponsal de El Profeta en Barcelona, y hablaba acerca de la recientemente destruida escuela Entrecims, puesto que un grupo de vándalos habían hecho estallar parte de una cripta subterránea que había quedado intacta tras el incendio, y aunque las autoridades no tenían constancia de que en dicha cripta se guardara nada de valor, un acto tan irracionalmente destructivo había alarmado a la opinión pública del país.  
  
  
  
Fin del flash back  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Hermione despachó en unos segundos lo que le quedaba de desayuno y junto a Ron se encaminó hacia la cabaña de Hagrid esquivando una bandada de murciélagos chillones, puesto que aquél día era Hallowe'en y la decoración ya empezaba a dar la lata a aquellas horas de la mañana.  
  
– Habéis hecho un gran trabajo con los Mokes, desde el inicio de curso se han convertido en unos animales hermosos, ¿verdad?. – Dijo Hagrid meciéndose su poblada barba en cuanto los alumnos llegaron al cercado dónde se impartían las clases. Tanto Slytherin como Gryffindor soltaron un bufido de desagrado; los Mokes eran unos pequeños lagartos de un color entre verde y plateado muy cotizados en el mundo mágico para la confección de bolsos y monederos gracias a su piel lustrosa y similar a la de los camaleones en el aspecto de que tiende a confundirse con el entorno. Como es evidente, no eran los animales más apasionantes del mundo. Aparte del bufido nadie dijo nada más, por lo que ante esta patente falta de interés Hagrid se limitó a sonreír enigmáticamente. – Por muy interesantes que sean, vamos a tener que abandonar su cuidado. – Respiró hondo. – Porque a partir del próximo lunes empezaremos a estudiar el bosque prohibido y los animales que moran en él. - Acabó la frase con una enorme sonrisa en su peludo rostro, y se formó tal revuelo que el semigigante dio por terminada la clase.  
  
Aquella misma tarde, en clase de herbología los alumnos seguían nerviosos mientras recortaban cuidadosamente algunos brotes de hierba del lobo, un sedante muy potente. Todos los que nunca habían puesto sus pies en el bosque, que eran muchos, estaban tremendamente excitados mientras que Ron y Harry no parecían tan contentos.  
  
– No tengo ganas de volver a encontrarme con aquellas monstruosas arañas, o  
  
cualquier cosa horrenda que se esconda en ese estúpido bosque. – Ron sintió como un escalofrío le recorría el espinazo al pensar en su segundo curso.  
  
La mayoría de la gente hizo caso omiso de sus quejas y la tarde transcurrió entre el aroma dulzón de los brotes de hierba del lobo y la charla discreta de los pequeños grupos de estudiantes.  
  
Al finalizar la clase, todos fueron lentamente hacia sus respectivas salas comunes. Bueno, casi todos, porque tras lavarse las manos sucias de tierra Harry propuso ira a tomar el te con Hagrid.  
  
– ¿Venis con nosotros? – Preguntó a Aina, Nausica y Galceram. – Vamos a ver a Hagrid y él siempre se alegra de conocer a los nuevos alumnos. Rapidamente Nausica aceptó la propuesta (esa se apunta a todo ) pero Aina y el chico negaron cortésmente con la cabeza.  
  
– Oh, vamos, chicos. – Nausica hizo un mohín de disgusto.  
  
– Tenemos que estudiar para el exámen de pociones. De hecho tú también tendrías que hacerlo; sabes que no es precisamente la asignatura que mejor te va.  
  
– Aina; pareces mi madre. Está bien. – Dijo con un tono algo altanero. – Pero Galce sí que viene, ¿verdad? Galce no tiene por qué estudiar dos semanas antes del exámen... – Puso cara de perrito abandonado y pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura del sonrojado muchacho. – Di que sí, anda  
  
Él se limió a poner los ojos en blanco y menear la cabeza con resignación.  
  
Aina vio como sus figuras empequeñecían lentametnte y recogió sus cosas para marcharse ella también. Una brisa helada soplaba a sus espaldas y pegaba la capa negra contra su cuerpo mientras los ultimos rayos de sol dejaban paso a la noche de Hallowe'en.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
– Es increible que un hombre tan grande pueda vivir en una cabaña tan pequeña.  
  
– Ni que lo digas, Nausica. – Hermione golpeó tres veces en el marco de la puerta y tras oirse unos fuertes pasos esta se abrió.  
  
– Ohohoh, llegais a tiempo para el te. – Hagrid abrió la puerta y los jovenes pasaron intentando no ser arrollados por el perro del semigiante. – Ops, Fang, chico, así no se trata a los invitados.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
– Hay que ver como pesan estos libros... – Aina se detuvo cansada ya en el castillo; al pie de las escaleras que conducían a la torre Gryffindor se sentó unos instantes i dejó su bolsa apoyada a un lado. Cerró los ojos.  
  
– Pareces agotada; ¿te ayudo?  
  
Ella dio un respingo al oír aquella voz aterciopelada, abrió los ojos y allí estaba él, su piel bronceada reflejaba la suave luz de las llamas y sonrió mostrando aquellos dientes blanquisimos. Tragó saliva y respondió entrecortadamente.  
  
– N...no, puedo yo sola, gracias... Lawson. – Se levantó apoyada en la barandilla de la escalera y atrajo la bolsa hacia ella mientras el joven Slytherin subía furtivo el primer peldaño.  
  
– Veo que ya conoces mi nombre... pero llámame Deimos, por favor. – Acabó la frase casi en un susurro.  
  
De pronto Aina notó una cálida presión en su mano; era la mano de él que reposaba morena y fuerte sobre la suya, aprisionándola. Con un gesto brusco se apartó unos pasos más arriba, aún de espaldas a las escaleras, mirando de frente aquellos ojos negros que aún sin ataduras físicas la mantenían inmóbil.  
  
– Deimos... " el horror" en griego, un nombre muy apropiado para un Slytherin. Tengo que irme. – Aina cerró con fuerza los ojos y dio otro paso hacia atrás, pero otra vez la misma mano se posó sobre ella, ahora sobre su pálida mejilla.  
  
– ¿Huyes? ¿Por qué? Note asustes, no tienes nada que temer de mí. – El ligero toque de sus dedos se volvió una caricia tan suave como su voz y ella ahogó un suspiro antes de girarse y subir precipitadamente los escalones.  
  
– Que tengas un feliz Hallowe'en, preciosa.  
  
Deimos Lawson, el temido prefecto de Slytherin, se sentó en el mismo sitio en que momentos antes había reposado la chica y apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos pasándose lentamente los dedos por entre el pelo castaño. De repente se acercaron unos pasos desde el pasillo. La figura de un joven se recortaba a contraluz, oscura y extraña justo delante de la gran hoguera que presidía el corredor.  
  
– Supuse que te encontraría aquí. Levanta. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.  
  
Aún con la cabeza gacha Deimos hizo una mueca. – Esta noche no lo haré, esta noche no, hoy es Hallowe'en.  
  
– Vendrás. Tienes tiempo hasta las tres de la madrugada; disfrútalo.  
  
El extraño desapareció por un pasillo mientras surgía un sollozo apagado de un rincón de las escaleras.  
  
  
  
Cuando llegó a su cuarto, Aina soltó su bolsa justo al entrar y sin pararse siquiera cuando al pasar tiró una gran montaña de libros que Nausica tenía en el suelo se acercó velozmente a su cama y se tumbó respirando agitadamente; tenía la piel de gallina y un sudor frío se formaba en su frente. Trató de recuperar el aliento asustada, no sabía la razón por la que esa voz suave le producía escalofríos, por qué cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban con los de él el corazón le daba un vuelco. Respiró hondo y cayó dormida.  
  
Un gran estruendo la despertó de repente.  
  
– ¡Joder! ¿¡Qué hacía eso en el suelo!? ¡Casi me mato!  
  
Nausica había tropezado con la bolsa llena de libros y se frotaba la rodilla que había golpeado en suelo en su caída. Pasó la vista por la alcoba y soltó una exclamación al ver sus preciadas novelas desparramadas por el frío empedrado.  
  
– Ooh, lo siento; debo haberlas tirado yo cuando he entrado. – Se arrodilló a su lado y ambas volvieron a apilar los polvorientos volúmenes.  
  
– No importa. ¿Oye, y a ti que te ha pasado? Estás muy pálida.  
  
Aina la miró turbada. – No es nada; me he mareado un poco al subir las escaleras.  
  
La chica morena esbozó una sonrisa. – Entonces mejor será recuperar fuerzas; vamos abajo, Galce nos está esperando para la cena.  
  
El comedor estaba magníficamente decorado aquella noche; bandadas de murciélagos revoloteaban recortándose en el cielo estrellado, los fantasmas del castillo vestían sus mejores galas e incluso el director Dumbledore había decorado su torcido sombrero con una calabaza en miniatura.  
  
– Prueba esto, está delicioso. – Nausica le tendió un cuenco a su amiga. – Es puré de castañas dulces. – Aina rehusó con gesto abatido. – Deberías comer algo... por favor...  
  
– Nausica tiene razón. Aunque sea poco deberías cenar, si no mañana no vas a tenerte en pie. – Dijo Hermione con semblante preocupado.  
  
– Estoy bien, en serio, chicas, sólo estoy algo cansada...  
  
Al otro lado de la mesa Ron y Harry se sirvieron más estofado.  
  
– Si no quiere comer dejadla; más para nosotros, ¿verdad, Harry?  
  
– Verdad, amigo mío. – Entonces Harry levantó la cabeza hacia una mancha escarlata que pasó volando por su lado. – Buenas noches, Sir Nicholas.  
  
Nick-casi-sin-cabeza sonrió abiertamente y se acomodó la casaca roja y apolillada que llevaba. – Buenas noches, joven Potter. ¿Qué tal todo?  
  
– Muy bien, Sir Nicholas gracias por preguntar. Veo que esta noche todos los fantasmas del castillo se han vestido de gala... – Echó una rápida mirada a la dama gris ataviada con un largo vestido exquisitamente bordado que conversaba con un Ravenclaw de séptimo curso.  
  
– ¡Ah! Veo que se ha fijado, joven Potter. Ciertamente ostentamos nuestras mejores galas porque esta noche hay una pequeña "fiesta". – Dijo esto ultimo casi en un susurro.  
  
– Pero claro está que usted de esto no sabe ni una palabra, ¿verdad?  
  
– Muy cierto, Sir Nicholas. Espero que pase una buena noche. – Harry terminó la conversación; no tenía ningunas ganas en absoluto de hablar de una fiesta de fantasmas; suficiente había tenido durante su segundo curso.  
  
Durante el resto de la cena parecía que las cosas volvían un poco a la normalidad; Aina aceptó un poco de estofado pero al poco rato dijo que no se encontraba muy bien y junto a Nausica y Galceram salió del comedor.  
  
A menudo se oían gritos de los alumnos de Slytherin; todos ellos parecían sumamente excitados y en su mesa se hacía más alboroto que en las otras tres juntas.  
  
– ¿Qué estarán tramando esas sabandijas? Se les va muy contentos. – Harry observó con desagrado a Draco Malfoy que reía a carcajadas junto con sus habituales seguidores.  
  
– No tengo ni idea, pero espero que con tanto jolgorio se les indigeste la cena. – Añadió Hermione.  
  
– No caerá esa breva, Mione. – Ron también frunció el ceño y se embutió un enorme pedazo de pastel en la boca. – Sea lo que sea, es cosa de esos sucios Slytherin, por lo que ya se las arreglarán ellos solitos. – Miró a su alrededor. – ¿No queda más pastel?  
  
Tras devorar los últimos restos de postre Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron hacia la sala común mientras el resto de Gryffindor se sentaban junto al fuego dispuestos a contar historias de terror.  
  
Ron bostezó. – Estas historias las he oído mil veces; mis hermanos siempre las cuentan.  
  
– Y tu nos las cuentas a nosotros, Ronniekins, ya nos las sabemos de memoria.  
  
– Claro, y pro eso aun te asustas cuando te las cuento, ¿verdad, pequeña Hermione?  
  
La chica se sonrojó. – Touché.  
  
En poco tiempo llegaron ante el retrato de la señora gorda y pronunciaron la contraseña, "Truco o trato" para acceder cansados a la sala común.  
  
– Bueno, chicos, a alguno le apetece jugar al aj...  
  
Hermione calló de golpe; cerca del fuego había tres figuras. La primera de ellas dormía plácidamente acurrucada en una butaca, algo separada del sofá donde estaban las otras dos; un chico y una chica. Él tenía la cabeza apoyada en su regazo; ella sostenía un libro en una mano mientras la otra jugueteaba distraídamente con los rizos castaños del joven.  
  
– Ha... habéis subido muy pronto. – Murmuró Nausica sonrojada. – Galce, Aina, despertad. La chica cerró el libro y dio unos golpecitos en la mejilla de Galceram.  
  
El chico, pegó un respingo y también su rostro se tornó rojo. Aina despertó poco después; sus mejillas habían recuperado un poco el color y se desperezó bostezando sonoramente.  
  
Se hizo un silencio algo incómodo.  
  
– Esto... creo que yo no debería estar aquí...  
  
Hermione carraspeó y miró a sus amigos. – Ya sabes que a nosotros no nos importa que te quedes, pero no se qué opinan los demás integrantes de esta casa, por lo que quizá sería mejor que volvieras a tu sala común...  
  
– Tienes toda la razón. – Galceram sonrió al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos en un gesto tan dulce que Nausica no pudo reprimir un suspiro. – Siento haber causado problemas; ya me voy.  
  
Sin dejar que nadie reaccionara se acercó a uno de los grandes ventanales de la sala, lo abrió con un chirrido de metal oxidado, murmuró unas palabras de despedida y saltó al vacío.  
  
Inmediatamente Harry, Ron y Hermione ahogaron un grito de sorpresa; incluso el pelirrojo corrió a asomarse por la ventana, pero lo único que vio fue un búho solitario cazando ratones.  
  
– No os preocupéis por él; sabe cuidarse solo. – Dijo Nausica con una media sonrisa en el rostro. – ¿Vienes a dormir, Mione?  
  
La chica asintió y empezó a andar hacia las escaleras no sin antes echar una última mirada intrigada hacia la ventana.  
  
Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada extrañada y sin decir ni una palabra prepararon el tablero de ajedrez.  
  
Llegaron al dormitorio de las chicas de quinto curso y Aina se echó pesadamente sobre la cama. – Estoy muerta. Dudo que tenga fuerzas para desvestirme.  
  
–Chica, ni que hubieras participado en una maratón... Me pregunto qué habrás hecho mientras estábamos en la cabaña de Hagrid para estar tan agotada...  
  
– Anda, cállate, burra. – Aina le tiró una almohada a Nausica. – También a mí me gustaría saber qué estabais haciendo tú y Galceram en el sofá mientras yo dormía...  
  
Seguidamente se enzarzaron en una pelea de almohadones en la que también ( y muy en contraa de su voluntad ) implicaron a Hermione.  
  
Un repentino sonido en la ventana atrajo su atención.  
  
Llena de curiosidad, Hermione abrió la ventana dejando pasar al interior un cuervo enorme.  
  
Ante las tres sorprendidas chicas, el cuervo graznó un par de veces, dio un salto hacia Aina y con el pico señaló su pata derecha.  
  
Bueno; de hecho señaló la nota que estaba atada en la susodicha pata.  
  
Con manos temblorosas la chica tomó el pequeño sobre y el pájaro volvió a salir por donde había entrado.  
  
Lentamente lo abrió.  
  
En aquél preciso instante el sobre se convirtió en una bandada de murciélagos que revolotearon por la estancia; entonces los murciélagos volvieron a unirse en una brillante esfera luminosa que giraba sobre sí misma al mismo tiempo que descendía hacia las manos de la muchacha. Con una ultima vuelta la esfera cayó suavemente convertida en una pequeña tarjeta.  
  
Alguien había escrito con letra plateada y sinuosa:  
  
  
  
1 "Es un gran honor invitar a la señorita  
  
Aina Mariné al baile de Hallowe'en que se celebra  
  
a partir de la medianoche en las mazmorras  
  
del castillo."  
  
  
  
Y en una esquina, a toda prisa, habían añadido unas palabras más:  
  
  
  
"Ven, por favor, y ponte esto; te esperaré."  
  
  
  
Cuando hubo acabado de leer; la tarjeta volvió a brillar, y en las manos de ella apareció una túnica ricamente bordada, negra como la noche, y una máscara renacentista, de un rojo oscuro, una cara grotesca de larga nariz y expresión airada.  
  
Aina profirió un gemido y soltó ambos objetos que cayeron sordamente al suelo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin del cuarto capítulo ( ahora sí)  
  
  
  
  
  
¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Qué tal?????? Muajajajajajaaj, ¿a que soy mala malosa?  
  
(Rakshah se aleja riendo descontroladamente cual persona desquiciada y psicopata que es)  
  
Ah, y pro cierto, si alguien está tan aburrido que tiene messenger y le apetece hablar conmigo, estaría encantada de hacerlo. ( mi "dirección" es Rakshah_ es decir, como el e-mail, por así decirlo. ¿Poco original? Pues supongo que sí... )  
  
  
  
Rakshah vuelve a alejarse riendo aún más fuerte.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 


	5. Simulationes

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Aquí está el quinto capítulo, y además he acabado los exámenes ( que por cierto, gracias por los ánimos, me han ido muy bien, juajuajuajua ) así que hoy es un gran día para mí.  
  
Ah, por cierto, hace unos días subí la parte del capítulo cuatro que faltaba, por lo que si álguien lee esto y sólo leyó la primera parte del capítulo cuatro que colgué hará unas tres semanas, le recomiendo que repase el cuarto capítulo, porque añadí unas cuatro páginas fundamentales para entender el capítulo siguiente, que por cierto, estoy muy orgullosa de cómo me ha quedado (aunque sea cortito).  
  
Agradecimientos a Fernalika. Chu-Cheng y Sakura-corazón, porque seguramente sin sus reviews no tendría ánimos para escribir, y a todos aquellos que lean esto aunque no envíen reviews.  
  
Ah, por cierto, ¿alguna alma caritativa podría decirme cómo hay que hacer para que aparezca el texto en cursiva? ( ya se que suena muy estúpido e inculto por mi parte, pero es que no hay manera de hacerlo...)  
  
Bueno, sin más preámbulos:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
5- Simulationes  
  
(Máscaras)  
  
A aquellas horas de la noche la escuela parecía vacía; una por una todas las luces del castillo se habían apagado y ningún ruido estorbaba el sueño de los alumnos.  
  
Nausica apartó los ojos del libro, parpadeó unos momentos para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y miró a su alrededor; la pequeña esfera luminosa de su reloj marcaba las dos de la madrugada.  
  
Bostezó.  
  
En el centro de la alcoba aún había la máscara y la túnica que Aina había dejado caer; nadie los había tocado, ni ella misma ni las otras chicas del dormitorio.  
  
Volvió a mirar su libro; "la historia interminable". Nausica tenía por costumbre leer hasta tarde casi todas las noches, y había hechizado las páginas de sus libros de tal forma que estas brillaran por la noche para poder leer sin molestar a nadie. Se debatía entre seguir leyendo o interrumpir el libro en uno de sus puntos más interesantes para poder estar despierta en clase a la mañana siguiente.  
  
Tras pensarlo unos instantes, se decidió evidentemente por la opción más irresponsable, es decir, seguir leyendo hasta que se le cerraran los párpados.  
  
Entonces, en medio de aquél silencio, algo llamó su atención y levantó la cabeza bruscamente. Buscó con la mirada el origen del ruido, pero en el dormitorio todas las demás chicas dormían plácidamente menos Aina, que parecía tener una pesadilla.  
  
Cuando empezaba a convencerse de que todo había sido fruto e su imaginación, otra vez el mismo ruido hizo que se pusiera en pie de un salto; era una especie de grave lamento, un llanto desconsolado.  
  
1  
  
2 Sin pensárselo dos veces se echó la capa sobre los hombros y salió a toda velocidad solamente con su varita en la mano.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Jadeando trabajosamente, Aina se incorporó. Tenía el cuerpo amarado de sudor, y los escalofríos aun recorrían su espalda aunque no recordaba nada de lo que acababa de soñar. Un tenue resplandor llamó su atención, y en cuanto vio el libro de Nausica abierto sobre su cama vacía frunció el entrecejo. – Esta tía está loca; vaya horas elige para salir a pasear. – Echó un rápido vistazo; las dos y media de la madrugada.  
  
Aunque trató de ignorar la máscara que en el centro de la habitación la miraba con sus enormes ojos oscuros, su vista se posaba una y otra vez sobre ella. Entonces, sin poder o querer evitarlo se levantó, se vistió y tomó el disfraz del suelo.  
  
Si alguien hubiera entrado poco después en el dormitorio de las chicas, hubiera encontrado dos camas vacías.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
– Oh, fantástico; debería haberme quedado en el dormitorio. Solo espero que Filch no esté por aquí... – Nausica se frotó los brazos con las palmas de las manos para entrar un poco en calor.  
  
Andaba descalza sobre el suelo de piedra helada; recorría los pasillos al azar, envuelta de nuevo en el silencio.  
  
  
  
Levantó la punta luminosa de su varita; se había alejado mucho y apenas reconocía los pasillos por los que andaba. – Debo estar cerca de la biblioteca... creo. – Murmuró. – Casi mejor vete a dormir, estúpida. – Se dio unos golpecillos con la varita en la cabeza e intentó recordar el camino de vuelta.  
  
De repente, otra vez aquél lamento invadió los pasadizos, más cercano, más profundo; era una voz humana.  
  
Nausica echó a correr.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
– Hay que ver, qué frío hace. – Aina bajaba lentamente las escaleras de acceso a las mazmorras mientras con cada respiración exhalaba una nube de vaho. Apoyaba las manos en la barandilla para no caerse, puesto que la única luz existente provenía de las brasas agonizantes de algunas chimeneas. – Aún no sé por qué estoy aquí. – Apretó la máscara con fuerza y suspiró. Siguió hablando, porque de esta forma parecía encontrar consuelo en escuchar el sonido de su propia voz; de esta forma no se sentía tan atenazada por la oscuridad. – Ojalá nunca hubiéramos dejado nuestra escuela, ojalá no nos hubieran atacado aquella noche. Tal vez si no hubiera pasado nada de esto no estaría aquí, asustada, congelada. Tal vez así nunca habría visto esos ojos...  
  
A medida que avanzaba por las mazmorras, una extraña música llegó a sus oídos; primero casi imperceptible, pero a cada paso que daba se escuchaba más claramente. Al fin, la chica se detuvo ante una puerta de roble, enorme, tachonada de metal, de donde surgía aquella fascinante melodía.  
  
Respiró profundamente y se cubrió el rostro. Se estremeció; la máscara estaba helada al contacto con su piel, y aquella túnica oscura hacía que su cuerpo le pareciera tremendamente pesado. Posó una mano temblorosa en el picaporte.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Jadeando, Nausica se paró ante la puerta de la biblioteca. El lamento se había detenido, pero estaba convencida de que había encontrado lo que buscaba. Con los pies azulados y la mandíbula castañeteando a causa del frío abrió con suma lentitud la puerta.  
  
La varita inundó la biblioteca de una luz azulada. Nausica no pudo proferir ningún sonido; su garganta había quedado seca. Tragó saliva con dificultad y su varita cayó al suelo.  
  
Allí, sentado en una de las mesas había alguien que la observaba con la expresión más triste que había visto en toda su vida.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Una fuerte luz surgió e detrás de la puerta, y la melodía invadió sus oídos.  
  
– Te he estado esperando.  
  
Un joven que ocultaba su rostro tras una máscara rojiza y llevaba una túnica oscura estaba sentado cerca de un viejo reproductor de discos. Con un leve movimiento detuvo la música y entonces el único sonido que Aina oyó fue el latir de su propio corazón. Tras esto, el joven se levantó pausadamente y se acercó hasta quedar enfrente de ella, ambos ocultos tras el mismo rostro grotesco.  
  
Ella quiso disculparse, pero él negó con la cabeza y le pasó un dedo lentamente por la línea de la mandíbula. Ella se estremeció. – No hace falta que digas nada. – Su voz tenía un aire melancólico. – Debería haber supuesto que no vendrías a la fiesta... – Sonrió tristemente. – La verdad es que había imaginado una velada algo distinta.  
  
– Lo siento... debería... – Aina hubiera deseado decir muchas cosas, pero esto fue lo último que salió de su boca, porque en aquél instante el chico retiró las máscaras que los separaban y sin que ella pudiera hacer nada más que abrir desmesuradamente los ojos, la silenció con un beso.  
  
Algo insegura posó los brazos en sus hombros mientras él enredaba su mano en el cabello rubio de ella y le acariciaba el cuello. En aquél momento nada había en el mundo más que ellos, el tacto del uno en el otro, ignorantes de todo a su alrededor no oyeron como de las campanas del viejo reloj que presidía la sala surgía un gong metálico, una, dos, tres veces.  
  
Se hizo un silencio antinatural, y de pronto todo se tornó oscuro.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin del quinto capítulo  
  
  
  
  
  
Mmmmmh... ¿intrigados?  
  
  
  
3 


	6. Quies ante tempestate

1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Por todos los dioses, por fin he acabado este capítulo, el que más tiempo he tarado en escribir hasta ahora, y es que una gran cantidad de factores me han impedido terminarlo en un tiempo razonable, el más importante y grave es el hecho de que mi pequeña musa de la literatura murió a causa de los exámenes (es decir que, y prescindiendo de mi absurdamente superdesarrollada imaginación, a causa e los exámenes me quedé sin tiempo libre para escribir y además a causa del estrés me quedé sin inspiración).  
  
Pero bueno, esto es agua pasada, solamente me queda hacer la selectividad y seré libre, por fin, y mi musa resucitó hace un par de días y gracias a mi completa falta de responsabilidad pude robar algunas horas al estudio para acabar el capítulo (el sexto, fíjate tú, qué ilusión!).  
  
Ah, por cierto, ahora que lo pienso... hace tanto tiempo que no escribo nada que espero que alguien se acuerde de qué va la historia...  
  
Ah, y quisiera agradecer (de una forma muy tardía ) los reviews de:  
  
Celeste: No lo continué pronto, lo siento mucho... pero aquí está, espero que te guste.  
  
Chu-Cheng: Arrrgh, ¿te has fijado que en el tiempo que subo un capítulo tú escribes tres??? Tendrás que contarme tu secreto de la eterna inspiración...  
  
Fernalika: No me odies, querida, porque el misterio está ahí para que os guste la historia, ñajñajñaj. Ah, y sabes que yo también leo fanfics en clase de informática? ( es que son taaaan aburridas...)  
  
Sakura – Corazón: ¡Y dale con que soy mala! No soy mala, lo que pasa es que no me gusta descubrir las cosas antes de tiempo.... Ah, celebro que te haya gustado también mi otra historia y espero que sigas con la tuya, porque tú no te quedas corta con eso del misterio...  
  
Anna Voig : Gracias por el review, me alegro mucho de que te guste mi historia, espero que cuelgues pronto el siguiente capítulo de la tuya; estoy ansiosa por leerlo!  
  
Lucil: Bueno, para ti, Lucil, un capítulo en que Harry sale casi todo el rato!!!  
  
Lora chang: Gracias por tu review, ahora mismo voy a leerme el nuevo capítulo de tu fic (ya te mandé un review, no?)  
  
Quiara: Comparto tu opinión; Deimos es quizá mi personaje original favorito... ah, y no, Draco no va a ser tan capullo como hasta ahora, puedes estar tranquila.  
  
Claudia: Estic contenta de que t'agradi, a veure si els altres capítols també...  
  
Mione_chan: Mione, carinyu, ja veus que he tardat molt, però tu saps que és per una bona raó, eh? A més, no et mereixes que actualitzi re, perque m'envies un miserable reiew per cada tres capítol, vaga, més que vaga... ( aaah és brometa...)  
  
Bitxuuu: Como puedes ver no, no saqué pronto el cap.6, pero muchas gracias por tu review de todos modos.  
  
  
  
( aaaaah, estoy muy contenta porque cada vez hay más gente que envia un review, aunque claro, me paso media hora para agradecerlos todos... pero es una media hora que me llena de satisfacción.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ale, creo que ya he dicho bastante por hoy...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
6- CALMA ANTE TEMPESTATE  
  
La calma antes de la tempestad.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aina abrió los ojos y la luz del sol hizo que los cerrara rápidamente. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor.  
  
Estaba en su cama.  
  
Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y recordó la noche anterior, aquella máscara, aquella palpable oscuridad... aquél beso... y por unos momentos las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, no podía ser, no había sido...  
  
– ¿Un sueño? Pero era tan... real... – Las imágenes se arremolinaban en su mente, y entonces se dio cuenta.  
  
No había máscara, ni túnica. Su corazón se aceleró de repente, pero pareció pararse cuando reparó en algo; tal vez el disfraz había desaparecido por la mañana tal como había aparecido de la tarjeta por la noche, quizá sí había sido solo un sueño, pero quizá...  
  
– Mmmnh, buenos días... ahh, qué sueño, por los dioses. – Nausica se levantó frotándose los ojos; lucía unas descomunales ojeras y fue tambaleándose hacia el baño para ducharse.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
– Hay que ver qué mala cara hacéis, chicas. – Galceram bajaba por las escaleras junto a Aina, Nausica, Hermione y Ginny. Ron y Harry se habían levantado pronto para hacer unas prácticas de quiddich bajo los nubarrones otoñales. – ¿Habéis hecho una fiesta o algo así?  
  
Aina y Nausica se miraron ignorantes de lo que había pasado a la otra y negaron con la cabeza.  
  
– Dioses, claro que no, Galce, es sólo que... ayer me quedé leyendo hasta muy tarde. – Ya llegaban al comedor. – Bueno, hasta lueg... ¡Eh, cuidado! – Una figura había chocado contra ella. – Oh... buenos días.  
  
Deimos Lawson se disculpó brevemente y tras dirigir una ligera inclinación de cabeza hacia Hermione se alejó. Aina lo siguió con ojos tristes hasta que se perdió entre la multitud.  
  
– Vaya, otro que no ha pasado una buena noche. – Ginny negó resignadamente con la cabeza.  
  
– Hay que ver que farras se pegan esos Slytherin...  
  
Las chicas dieron un respingo pues de repente un desconocido había aparecido entre ellas y había soltado semejante frase. El chico sonrió como si no pasara nada e hizo una pequeña reverencia. Tenia el pelo pajizo muy rizado y algo largo, una perilla cuidadosamente afeitada y un rostro ovalado y agradable en el que destacaban un par de ojos almendrados y llenos de vida.  
  
– Oh, permitir que me presente; soy Roger, Roger Pseudolos, estoy en sexto curso de Hufflepuff, encantado. – Con total confianza plantó dos besos en la mejilla de cada chica y dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda de Galceram. Evidentemente, todos estaban demasiado sorprendidos para reaccionar. – Me he fijado que os habéis cruzado con mi buen amigo Lawson, ¿cierto? Quisiera disculparme por él, parece que hoy no está muy despejado y ha sido algo descortés con la dama. – Tomó las manos de Nausica pero sus ojos se fijaron en Aina. – Creo que su comportamiento se debe a la pequeña fiesta que dieron los Slytherin anoche, un baile de disfraces que celebran anualmente; una evento muy exclusivo. Ayer se pasaron con la cerveza e mantequilla y todos tienen resaca. Bueno, yo me voy a desayunar, que aproveche.  
  
Dijo todo esto sin apenas parase a respirar y se marchó dejándolos a todos perplejos. Aun estando quietos, Nausica habló en voz de todos cuando exclamó:  
  
– ¿Y quién cojones era ése?  
  
  
  
Sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor Ron y Harry mordisqueaban unas tostadas con gesto cansado; habían estado jugando a quiddich desde la salida del sol y les dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo.  
  
Harry se servía otro tazón de cereales cuando Nick-casi-sin-cabeza se plantó enfrente de él con semblante abatido.  
  
– Buenos días, joven Potter. – El fantasma saludó levantó su polvoriento sombrero.  
  
– Buenos días, Sir Nicholas. ¿ Qué tal la fiesta de anoche?  
  
Nick pareció recordar algo desagradable y frunció el entrecejo. – Mal, muy mal.  
  
– ¿Y eso?  
  
– Hum... la verdad, joven Potter es que la fiesta estaba perfectamente organizada, pero nos falló el invitado principal, y por eso no fue tan agradable como cabría esperar.  
  
– Pero bueno, Sir Nicholas, una fiesta es una fiesta, no?  
  
Ante esas palabras, Nick-casi-sin-cabeza se cruzó de brazos. – No si esta fiesta es de bienvenida y el homenajeado no aparece. – Algo mosqueado se alejó volando.  
  
– Vaya con el fantasma. – Comentó Ron molesto. – Oh, mira, aquí llegan las chicas, y por lo que oigo, también el correo.  
  
Al tiempo que Ginny, Aina y Nausica se sentaban pesadamente en la mesa una enorme masa de lechuzas entró volando por las altas ventanas del comedor. Entre la lluvia de paquetes siguieron conversando hasta que una enorme lechuza parda se posó entre Ron y Ginny. La chica tomó con cuidado la nota que había atada en la pata del animal.  
  
– Mira, Ron, ¡es una carta de Charlie! – La carta de su hermano Charlie, que se dedicaba a la caza de dragones le fue arrancada literalmente de las manos por Ron, que empezó a leer ansioso.  
  
– Nos manda un abrazo a todos los de Hogwarts, ¡y mira, no está en Rumanía! ... ¿Gales? ¿Qué demonios hace Charlie en Gales? – Siguió leyendo. – Oh, las migraciones de los dragones, entiendo.  
  
Ron dobló cuidadosamente la carta de su hermano y miró a sus compañeros. – ¿Vamos?  
  
Todos asintieron; aquél domingo había la primera visita a Hogsmeade y todos deseaban ir al pueblo.  
  
Cuando estaban en el vestíbulo se les acercó el profesor Lupin. – Buenos días. ¿Vais a ira al pueblo?  
  
– S... sí... hay algún problema, ¿profesor? – Musitó Harry temeroso de que le prohibieran salir.  
  
– Oh, por supuesto que no, es sólo que... Harry, podrías hacerme un favor? Verás, alguien debería ir a mi casa en Hogsmeade y dar de comer a mi perro. Lo haría yo mismo pero me es imposible, y claro, no puedo dejar al viejo Canuto sin comer, ¿verdad?  
  
Harry se quedó unos momentos perplejo. ¿Canuto? Oh, claro, el gran perro negro, su padrino. Vio como Lupin le guiñaba un ojo y sintió una ola de gratitud hacia el hombre de la túnica raída y la mirada bondadosa. – Descuide, profesor, me aseguraré de hacer una visita a su perro para traerle la comida.  
  
– Muchas gracias, chico. Toma, las llaves de la casa, calle Aquelarre número cinco. Nos vemos en la cena. – Dicho esto se marchó y Harry no pudo evitar contárselo a Ron y Hermione de inmediato y lleno de emoción.  
  
El camino hacia Hogsmeade no era largo, así que fueron charlando animadamente mientras jugueteaban con sus monederos; todos estaban ansiosos por comprar alguna novedad interesante o un capricho, cosa que hicieron con solo entrar en Honeyduke's. A parte de las golosinas tradicionales había una gran cesta repleta de unos raros caramelos, "mutalenguas", rezaba envoltorio. Ginny no se lo pensó dos veces y compró uno; en el momento en que el caramelo tocó su boca se dio cuenta de algo; su lengua se estaba estrechando por momentos. Sorprendida alertó a sus amigos, pero su voz no era como siempre, sino que ahora tenia un timbre sibilante y agudo. No pudo evitar una mueca de enfado cuando sus amigos se echaron a reír.  
  
–¿ Sssshe puede sssshaber qué esssshhh tan grassshiossssho?  
  
– Ginny, querida, te importaría mirarte la lengua en el espejo? – Contestó Hermione entre carcajada y carcajada  
  
Temerosa, la chica se encaró hacia su propio reflejo y soltó una alarido coreada por las risas de los demás, puesto que allí donde debería haber su lengua pequeña y roja colgaba una larga y verde lengua de serpiente.  
  
– ¿Un apéndice poco apropiado para una Gryffindor, no, Weasley? - Draco Malfoy se unió a las risas; había entrado solo en la tienda pero parecía muy seguro de sí mismo.  
  
– ¿ Quieresssssh dessshir que le esssshtaria mejssssshor a un Sssschlythhhheryn?  
  
– Quizá, aunque, de hecho, ya hay uno de los vuestros que tiene lengua de serpiente. ¿Me equivoco, Potter? – Harry no respondió pero sabía muy bien a qué se refería su enemigo. Lengua de serpiente... a Harry no le hacía ninguna gracia que le recordaran que era reptilingüe. – Ahora, si me permitís pasar, voy a pagar. – Sin decir nada más Malfoy se acercó al tendero, pagó una gran bolsa repleta de golosinas y salió tranquilamente de la tienda.  
  
Se hizo un silencio incómodo en Honeyduke's. Nausica carraspeó disimuladamente.  
  
– Estooo, nosotros vamos a comprar un par de cosillas... nos vemos a la hora de regresar, ¿eh?  
  
Rápidamente los tres jóvenes salieron de la tienda. Harry Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada extrañada mientras Ginny leía con cara de enfado el envoltorio del "mutalenguas"  
  
– Lo sssshhhhuponía... ssshortilégiossshsshhss Weasssshhhtley.... esssshosssh dossssssh me lassssh van a pagarrrrr... el efffecto del disssssschhhosssshhhho caramelo dura hasssshta que beba algo. Me voy a lassssh tressssssh essssshcobasssssh.  
  
Se marchó indignada y cerrando la boca con fuerza.  
  
– Bueno... casi mejor vamos a traerle es desayuno a Canuto... – Discretamente pagaron y se fueron.  
  
La calle Aquelarre estaba situada casi a las afueras de Hogsmeade; era una zona tranquila, mucho mejor que la vieja casa abandonada donde acostumbraba a esconderse Lunático durante sus transformaciones.  
  
– Número 5, aquí es.  
  
La casa no era, en realidad, muy grande. De construcción tradicional, hecha con ladrillo y grandes ventanales. Tenía un jardín descuidado alrededor y numerosas hierbas y arbustos crecían a su libre albedrío por entre el césped. Aun así, la casa parecía estar habitada.  
  
Harry sacó una argolla de cobre dónde había las llaves colgadas e introdujo la más grande y oxidada en la cerradura; al instante llegó a sus oídos el fuerte ladrido de un perro. El chico dio la vuelta a la llave lo más rápido que pudo y atravesó la verja metálica a tiempo de abrazar fuertemente el negro animal que se acercaba corriendo.  
  
– ¡S... Canuto! ¡Te he echado tanto de menos!  
  
El enorme perro negro meneó la cola y entró trotando en la casa. Cuando Harry y los otros entraron, ya les esperaba el hombre de pelo negro y ojos de un azul penetrante con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.  
  
– Yo también me alegro mucho de verte, Harry. – Pasó la mano por el pelo azabache del chico con fuerza. – Me hubiera gustado ponerme en contacto antes, pero no pude hasta que Remus consiguió esta casa. ¿Os gusta?  
  
Los chicos miraron a su alrededor; la casa, por dentro, estaba mucho más cuidada de lo que podía hacer pensar el exterior; el fuego crepitaba tranquilamente en una gran chimenea y en el centro de la sala había un par de enormes sofás. Harry se fijó en una estantería repleta de libros y fotografías. Con un nudo en la garganta se acercó a una en especial.  
  
Con sumo cuidado tomó el marco entre sus manos y acarició el cristal. Sirius se acercó a él y esbozó una sonrisa triste. – Esta foto la hicimos poco tiempo después de que nacieras, cuando nos reunimos todos... todos los merodeadores para felicitar a James y a Lily por su primer hijo... – Habló con voz vacilante mientras observaba con ternura los rostros de James y Lily Potter; estaban radiantes de felicidad sosteniendo a un bebé de apenas dos meses.  
  
Sirius se pasó brevemente una mano por los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. – Bueno, basta de hablar de cosas tristes... venid, ¿tenéis hambre? – Los guió hasta una espaciosa cocina que olía a canela y harina. – Tengo unos pastelillos que me ha mandado una buena amiga. Mmmmh, probadlos, están de muerte.  
  
En una pequeña bandeja había efectivamente una docena de pastelillos de chocolate que los chicos probaron con ganas. Tras el primer mordisco comprobaron que estaban realmente buenos.  
  
– ¿Veis? Aún siendo un perro que vive en casa de un hombre lobo las mujeres me adoran. – Rió estrepitosamente, volteó su silla para sentarse con los brazos apoyados en el respaldo – A ver... y vosotros qué tal el curso; ¿ha pasado algo emocionante?  
  
Los tres se miraron a la vez.  
  
– Pues... la verdad, Sirius, – Harry tomó otro pastelillo. – el año ha sido bastante tranquilo; tenemos tres alumnos nuevos, españoles, ¿sabes? Hubo un accidente en su escuela y tuvieron que repartirse en otros lugares.  
  
El hombre sonrió enigmáticamente. – Así que un accidente, ¿eh? Remus me contó algo acerca de eso. ¿Y qué tal son?  
  
– Ah... pues mira... buena gente; vienen a menudo con nosotros tres pero apenas si sabemos algo de su vida, no hablan mucho de ellos mismos... Ah, por cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo, sí que nos pasó algo. ¿Recordáis la noche en que fuimos a cazar aquél kelpie?  
  
Ron bostezó.– Pues claro. Aquella especie de maldición estúpida que nos echó el aún más estúpido Malfoy, ¿verdad?  
  
– ¿Malfoy os lanzó una maldición? El día que pille a ese criajo se va a enterar... – Sirius chasqueó fuertemente los dientes enseñando un par de colmillos que, aunque humanos, no eran nada despreciables.  
  
– Bueno... no estamos seguros de que fuera Malfoy... técnicamente no vimos que la conjurara él, pero justo después de que perdiéramos la magia...  
  
Sirius dio un respingo por lo que Hermione calló abruptamente.  
  
– ¡¡¡¿Cómo que perdisteis la magia?!!!  
  
– Pues verás... simplemente de repente perdimos las fuerzas y la magia, porque el hechizo traductor que Dumbledore había lanzado a las chicas españolas se interrumpió, fue como si alguien nos hubiera absorbido la energía y suponemos que fue alguna de las artimañas de Malfoy, porque al poco rato apareció por el camino...  
  
Los ojos azules del hombre se oscurecieron aunque mantenía una forzada sonrisa y se levantó. – Uy, mirad que tarde es... ¿no deberíais estar de vuelta ya?  
  
Ron negó con la cabeza y tomó un cuarto pastelillo. – No, pero si es muy temprano... tenemos tiempo de sobras.  
  
– ¡Anda! ¡Tienes razón, Sirius, es tardííííííííííísimo! Vamos, Harry, Ron... – Hermione había pillado la indirecta y se levantó tirando de sus amigos. – Bueno, Sirius, ahora que estás con el profesor Lupin Harry y tu os podréis ver más a menudo, así que hasta otra...  
  
Sirius sonrió afablemente a la chica y los acompañó hasta la puerta. Cuando su ahijado y el resto se fueron, el hombre suspiró y buscó una pluma y pergamino; al poco rato un veloz halcón salió por la ventana de la vieja casa.  
  
  
  
– Bueno; ¿y qué hacemos ahora, eh, chica lista? . – Ron cruzó las manos tras la cabeza y bostezó.  
  
– Pueees... no sé, podríamos pasear por el pueblo; en otoño es muy bonito, con todos esos árboles cargados de hojas rojizas...  
  
– Me refería a algo interesante, Mione, tu concepto de diversión es deprimente.  
  
Ella frunció el entrecejo. – Si no te gusta puedes hacer lo que te plazca, Ronniekins. Yo por mi parte voy a "aburrirme" en aquella colina. – Con paso decidido se encaminó hacia una colina cercana que dominaba parte del pueblo; el sol del mediodía bañaba completamente el césped salpicado por algunas hojas secas.  
  
Ron y Harry la miraron mientras se alejaba. El primero desafiante; el segundo con expresión desolada.  
  
– Que haga lo que quiera, nunca voy a entender a esta chica... Yo me voy a mirar los nuevos modelos de escobas de competición. ¿ Vienes, Harry?  
  
– Eh... no sé, Ron, no creo que sea muy buena idea dejarla sola...  
  
– Mira, no importa, quédate con ella, si es lo que prefieres. – Ron dijo esto con algo de enfado y se fue sin decir nada más dejando a Harry un poco perplejo en pie y en medio de la calle.  
  
– Vaya un par...  
  
Resignado, el chico fue a sentarse al lado de su amiga y restaron unos minutos en silencio.  
  
Al rato Harry carraspeó y miró a la chica con cautela. – Esto... Mione, ¿no crees que deberías ser un poco menos susceptible? Quiero decir... no crees que deberías...  
  
– Harry, espero que no continúes esta frase; no tengo ningunas ganas de discutir ahora contigo.  
  
– Vale, vale, tranquila... entonces, cuéntame lo que hiciste en vacaciones; aun no nos has dicho nada...  
  
Ella, que hasta entonces había estado recostada en el césped perezosamente abrió los ojos. – No os he dicho nada porque sabía que Ron se enfadaría; a veces parece un crío, pero como veo que la curiosidad te corroe por dentro te lo voy a decir; sí, fui a Bulgaria a visitar a Víctor.  
  
Harry no se enfadó, al contrario, se alegró mucho por Hermione y le pidió que le contara más, así que la chica, con una sonrisa en los labios le contó acerca de las escarpadas montañas y los profundos lagos búlgaros, y de su buen amigo (y nada más) Krum. Tan enfrascados estaban en la conversación que el tiempo pasó volando y pronto fue tiempo de volver al castillo para comer.  
  
– Hum... qué pereza... con lo bien que se está aquí, al sol escuchando el sonido de la brisa...  
  
– Tienes toda la razón, Mione, los pájaros, las hojas amarillas, la brisa... es todo taaaan poético. – Dijo esto con un tono tan burlón que Hermione no pudo hacer menos que darle un empujón amistoso mientras el chico soltaba una carcajada. De repente, ambos callaron abruptamente y se pusieron en pie.  
  
– Harry; ¿has oído eso?  
  
– Me temo que sí. – Harry miró a su alrededor desde la colina, pero no había nada extraño bajo el sol del mediodía, el pueblo estaba extremadamente tranquilo, y el único movimiento visible se encontraba en el camino hacia Hogwarts donde los lejanos alumnos retomaban el camino hacia la escuela.  
  
Hermione agarró el brazo de Harry asustada, porque nada a su alrededor parecía explicar el aterrador sonido que llegaba a sus oídos; un grito escalofriante e inhumano, y sobretodo ese batir de alas, ese horrible y ensordecedor batir de alas.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin del sexto capítulo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quiero dejar una cosa clara, y es que este capítulo no es un H&Hr, ellos dos son simplemente muy amigos, ¿queda claro? No tengo nada en contra de esta pareja, por supuesto, pero digamos que no es una de mis favoritas.  
  
Ah, quisiera hacer una pregunta que espero que la gente me responda; es acerca de los personajes originales que he introducido en esta historia: ¿Os gustan?¿ Los detestáis? Quisiera saber qué opinión tiene la gente de ellos, porque intento darles una personalidad y un trasfondo pero no sé si en realidad lo consigo. Agradeceré muchísimo cualquier comentario sobre ellos, sobre la historia, sobre mi manera de escribir... ( es decir, sobre todo en general, así que por favor, por favor, por favor, ¡necesito reviews!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 


	7. In Proelio

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Tras los tremendos problemas he ha habido últimamente el Fanfiction.net y los exámenes que estoy segura que hemos tenido casi todos en mayor o menor medida, he podio terminar este capítulo relativamente rápido y además me ha quedado bastante largo (vale, MUY largo). 

Hoy creo que no voy a escribir toda esta laaaaarga parrafada que tengo por costumbre, la verdad, no se que decir, por lo que me limitaré a agradecer los reviews del cap.6 y a avisar de que quizá el capítulo es un poco raro, porque hay dos o tres acciones paralelas aunque he intentado explicar las diferentes escenas lo más claramente posible. Personalmente creo que se entiende bastante bien. 

A ver... los reviews, sí...

Sakura-Corazón: Como siempre, gracias por tu review, y otra cosa, te agregué en msn pero no te encuentro nunca conectada... ( maldita diferencia horaria...)

Lucil: tengo el honor de decirte que sí, se enterarán de lo que provoca el ruido (y vaya si se enterarán, juajuajuajua) y no todos los Slytherin de Hoggarts molestan a Harry y los demás ( estoooo, creo que debe haber alguno por ahñi que no lo haga, no? Supongo que mi querido Deimos no les molesta mucho...) Ron, aunque parezca que en mi fic lo trato como un niñato inmaduro, quizá sí va a cambiar un poquito ( lee y verás) y los personajes estrangeros pronto contarán algo más de su vida, aunque no va a ser hasta el capítulo 8, lo siento.

Ah, y respecto al chico de la biblioteca, no puedo desvelar el misterio, lo siento. 

Espero que en breve tus dudas serán respondidas.

Chu-Cheng: Arrrgh, qué le ha pasado a tu historia?? Intenté mandarte un review del ultimo cap pero no pude ( que sepas que me lo he leído, eh?) Bueno, muchas gracias por todo, espero que arregles pronto esos problemillas con Fanfiction, porque fíjate, yo he subid ootro capítulo y tu aún no, esto no puede seeeeer!!!!!!!!!!

Cinthya: Como puedes ver, me he apresurado a escribir el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste!

Anna Voig: Yo también salto de alegría ( literalmente) cuando cuelgas otro capítulo de tu fic ( que por cierto, ese nuevo de la escritora promete mucho)

¿Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta si fue un sueño? Ya se desvelará a su debido tiempo, uajajajajajajajajaja ( que mala soy, verdad??) 

Celeste: Me hace muy feliz de saber que te gusta mi fic, esta vez he intentado no demorarme tanto, y lo he conseguido!!!!

GIN-GIN: Tienes razón, pero es que tengo que decidir si profundizar en mis personajes o centrarme en Harry, Ron y Hermione... en fin... intentaré caracterizarlos mejor, aunque no se si lo hago bien, siempre he querido que Nausica pareciera un poco bruta en la forma de hablar e irresponsable cuando sus tareas no le interesan, Aina más sensata y Galceram un poco tímido y callado. Bueno, prometo hacer algo respecto a ese fallo... Ah, muchas gracia por el review ( ya ves... se me olvidaba, hay que ver qué mala memoria tengo...) 

Bitxuuu: Bueno, siempre me ha gustado conocer nombres raros y exóticos ( Deimos y Nausica son de mis favoritos) y ayuda muchísimo conocer algo de mitología clásica y leer de todo y de lo bueno ( ¿que pedante por mi parte ha quedado esta última frase, no??) 

Celebro que te gusten los personajes masculinos ( a mí también me gustan mucho) y ese rarito, Roger Pseudolos, puedo adelantarte que va a tener un papel bastante importante en la historia... 

Ale, sin más demora:

****

CAP 7. IN PROELIO

En combate

– Salgamos de aquí

Hermione asintió y sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás bajaron la colina a trompicones. 

– Harry; ¿qué crees que es lo que podría hacer ese ruido tan espantoso?. – La voz de la chica temblaba cuando formuló esta pregunta de la cual temía saber la respuesta

– Sólo una vez en mi vida he oído algo semejante. El año pasado, en... en el torneo. 

– Entonces es verdad... un dragón.

– Esperemos que sólo sea uno. Vamos, debemos llegar a la escuela.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Después de su pelea con Hermione, Ron había ido a buscar a su hermana en "las tres escobas". La lengua e Ginny ya había recuperado la normalidad y la chica sorbía feliz un gran batido de fresa. Saludó a su hermano con una inclinación e cabeza y adivinó al instante que había discutido con la prefecta de Gryffindor con solo ver el color rojizo en sus mejillas y su cara de enfado. Sin inmutarse le ofreció un trago de batido.

Estuvieron un rato allí, compartiendo la bebida, cuando una figura se dejó caer pesadamente en la mesa de al lado. 

– ¿Es que siempre tienes que seguirnos como un buitre, Malfoy?

El chico rubio miró a Ron con desdén por encima de su cerveza de mantequilla. – Hasta ahora creía que este era un país libre, Weastley. ¿Acaso el ministerio ha sido invadido por todos tus parientes y han prohibido la libre circulación, o es que te crees lo suficientemente importante para que yo me digne siquiera a fijarme en tu camino? Mejor cállate y acaba de una vez este batido para así poder irte con tu hermanita y tus patéticos amigos. – Malfoy dijo todo esto con una extraña frialdad en su voz, sin ese toque sarcástico que tanto caracterizaban sus insultos. Ni siquiera se movió cuando Ron, completamente rojo por la ira, se levantó amenazadoramente.

– Ron, ignóralo, es sólo el bocazas de Malfoy.

– Ginny, no voy a permitir que este pedazo de mierda me insulte y conserve toda la dentadura.

Draco suspiró con hastío y también se levantó. – Por mí no te molestes, Weasley, ya me voy. – Acabó su cerveza de un ultimo y largo trago y hurgó un poco en sus bolsillos. Finalmente sacó un reluciente galeón de oro, lo dejó sobre la mesa y empezó a andar hacia la puerta. 

Ron y Ginny se miraron extrañados; con un galeón podía pagar perfectamente una docena de cervezas. 

Justo antes de salir, Draco se detuvo ante la puerta y esbozó una malévola sonrisa. – Weasley. – Ron le miró con cara de asco. – Puedes quedarte con el cambio, seguro que te hace mucha más falta a ti que no a mí.- Y con la capa moviéndose elegantemente tras él, salió del local. 

En "Las tres escobas" resonó un rugido airado y una figura de pelo rojo como el fuego se abalanzó hacia la salida. 

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando un par de manos agarraron al Slytherin por el cuello de la túnica y lo voltearon. – Lamento haberte disgustado, Weas... – Draco calló abruptamente.

– Puedes continuar, Malfoy, yo también me llamo Weasley y puedo darte una paliza como cualquiera de mis hermanos. – Ginny miró fieramente a Draco sin soltar en ningún momento su túnica. Él, pasada la sorpresa inicial, sonrió y miró a Ron.

– ¿Ahora dejas que una niña pelee por ti, pobretón? – Volvió a callar cuando Ginny le sacudió violentamente el cuello. – Eh... vigila tus modales, cría.

Ella se limitó a fruncir más el entrecejo. – Escúchame bien, pijo de mierda, porque sólo te lo diré una vez; si te metes con un Weasley te metes con todos, y yo soy perfectamente capaz de pelear contra ti. Es más, hace tiempo me juré a mi misma que no dejaría que nadie de tu asquerosa família de pijos prepotentes que se creen el ombligo del mundo me pisoteara de nuevo, así que cuando quieras. – La voz de Ginny tenía un matiz amargo, hablaba con rabia, casi escupiendo las palabras en el rostro de Draco. Apenas se reconocía en ella la chica de catorce años alegre, risueña y algo tímida que era siempre. 

– No voy a pegarme con una niña

– Entonces tienes suerte, porque yo no voy a pegarme con un cobarde. – Soltó al chico con un gesto de desdén. 

Acto seguido, Draco sacudió su túnica por donde Ginny le había agarrado y dirigió una mirada helada a un grupo de Hufflepuff de tercero que se alejaron riendo. El rostro del chico no enrojeció, pero sus mejillas sí se tiñeron de un ligero rubor. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero entonces lo oyó, oyó ese batir de alas...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

No pasaron a través del pueblo, sino que fueron a campo traviesa, en línea recta aun con los rugidos y el batir de alas a sus espaldas, y era un ruido tan ensordecedor que apenas podían oírse el uno al otro. Entonces una idea asaltó la mente de Hermione; hasta ahora sólo habían oído a la bestia, y el eco que producían las montañas no era lo suficientemente potente como para causar aquél estruendo, y eso significaba que alguien estaba usando...

– ¿Magia, pero para qué? – Miró hacia la silueta del viejo castillo a los pies de la cual ya se habían reunido numerosas personas: las figuras más pequeñas se reunían alrededor de las mayores, los profesores, y restaban inmóviles en el jardín mientras las grandes puertas de la escuela permanecían cerradas. – Otra ola e terror y preocupación recorrió su cuerpo al cercionarse de lo que estaba pasando. – Por Merlín, Harry, es una trampa. 

– Pero... ¿pero qué estás diciendo?

– Una trampa, Harry, una trampa... primero siembran el pánico para que todos volvamos a la escuela, luego cierran las puestas para dejar a todo el mundo atrapado en los jardines y luego... sólo dios sabe que va a pasar luego. 

– Vamos, más rápido, si lo que dices es cierto debemos ir a ayudar. 

Siguieron corriendo varios minutos más, sacando fuerzas del pánico y la preocupación; la sensación de desasosiego se hizo más patente a medida que se daban cuenta que aun no había pasado nada más, solo había aquel incesante batir de alas. De repente todo a su alrededor quedó en silencio y sólo se oían algunos sollozos ahogados. Hermione y Harry se detuvieron y miraron a su alrededor; incluso el viento otoñal que había soplado durante toda la mañana había cesado; ni siquiera los pájaros osaban cantar.

Y entonces lo vieron; en las laderas de todas las montañas de alrededor aparecieron un seguido de figuras encapuchadas que en medio de un sepulcral silencio avanzaban implacables hacia la escuela, y enorme, amenazador, negro como la más oscura de las noches, apareció batiendo sus poderosas alas un dragón.

El animal sobrevoló la colina donde minutos antes habían estado sentados y abrió sus fauces para soltar una llamarada que impactó en el tejado de una vieja casa e hizo que acto seguido esta explotara en mil pedazos. Haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de terror que habían llenado Hogsmeade, el dragón siguió su camino. Era tres o cuatro veces mayor que cualquier raza de dragón que ellos conocían, y en sus pequeños ojos brillaba una maligna inteligencia. Estirando su serpentino cuello localizó su objetivo.

–Harry...

El chico y la chica, ante la terrible y fantástica visión se habían detenido como hipnotizados.

– Viene hacia aquí... y viene muy rápido. 

Con un vuelo rasante el dragón planeó hacia ellos enseñando sus largos colmillos; ahora el batir de alas era mucho más tangible. Harry y Hermione agarraron con fuerza sus varitas y sin aliento por la carrera se enfrentaron a aquél enorme ser. 

Cuando el dragón plantó sus enormes garras en el suelo todo tembló a su alrededor. Sin dar tiempo a que los chicos reaccionaran, saltó hacia delante para atraparlos entre sus largos dientes. Hermione y Harry a duras penas fueron capaces de esquivar las fauces del animal y estas se cerraron en el aire con un estremecedor chasquido. 

– ¡Los ojos, Harry, a los ojos!

– ¡Ya lo sé, Mione, pero no puedo apuntar, no se está quieto! 

Efectivamente, el animal los hostigaba con sus fauces, alas y cola, lanzando repetidos ataques que los chicos sólo podían esquivar. De repente Hermione fue golpeada por una enorme garra y cayó unos metros más allá, en el suelo. Preso por el pánico Harry levantó su varita.

– ¡¡¡Frigido!!!. – Una capa de hielo la cabeza del dragón suficiente rato para que él pudiera acercarse a su amiga herida. Tenía un corte bastante feo en la pierna pero permanecía consciente. – Mione, tenemos que hacer algo... tú eres el genio aquí... piensa algo, no creo que este hechizo dure mucho tiempo.

El animal sacudía la cabeza con fuerza y lentamente se desprendían fragmentos de hielo. 

– Harry, no... no sé qué hacer... tenemos que aguantar un poco, estoy segura de que alguien va a venir a sacarnos de esta... tenemos que distraerlo como sea. – Calló de repente y se agarró la pierna con una expresión de dolor. A su lado el chico se exprimía el cerebro en busca de una solución. 

Con un crujido, el último pedazo de hielo se rompió y cayó al suelo, y el dragón los miró mientras se relamía el hocico recubierto de escamas. 

Harry volvió a mirar a su amiga. – ¿Mione, qué...?

Perdiendo los nervios, (la verdad es que en esta situación los perdería cualquiera) Hermione le pegó un puñetazo en la pierna y rugió. – ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Y qué coño sé yo???!!!, ¡¡¡Limítate a hacer algo!!!!!

El dragón se acercaba con pasos lentos y arqueando la espalda, como cuando un gato acecha su presa mientras Harry agitaba su varita y recitaba el primer hechizó que pasó por su mente. – ¡¡¡Expecto Patronus!!! – El dragón se detuvo sorprendido cuando un majestuoso ciervo plateado cargó contra su pata mientras Hermione y Harry se apresuraban a alejarse. 

Por segunda vez atacó el patronus, y su fuerte cornamenta golpeó la pata del dragón del tamaño de una columna. Este, a su vez, mordió sin éxito aquél molesto estorbo una y otra vez, pero por muchos golpes que recibiera el patronus seguía atacando sin inmutarse, así que el dragón, que por muy reptil de sangre fría que fuera no tenía ni una escama de tonto, supuso que aquél ciervo que no parecía querer morirse era una simple ilusión, e ignorándolo por completo batió de nuevo sus alas para alcanzar el aperitivo que intentaba escapar. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Tras empezar el ruido, Hogsmeade quedó sumido en el caos; los aldeanos se refugiaron algunos en sus casas; otros echaron a correr por el camino hacia el castillo junto a los estudiantes y los profesores dejando todas sus posesiones atrás.

Entre toda esa gente, también Ron y Ginny huían sin soltarse las manos.

– Ron, ¿dónde están Harry y Hermione?

Ron se detuvo abruptamente y miro hacia atrás. – La colina. Tenemos que ir a buscarles. – Hizo ademán de volver atrás, pero alguien le empujó.

– No pierdas el tiempo, estúpido, seguro que ese par también vienen hacia aquí.

– No es asunto tuyo, Malfoy. – Ron siguió corriendo a pesar de que estaba tremendamente preocupado por sus amigos. Tras unos minutos empezó a preguntar por ellos a la gente de su alrededor, pero nadie había visto a Harry y Hermione. 

De repente, una voz lo llamó de entre la gente. – ¡Ron, Ron, Ginny! – Y Nausica junto a Aina y Galceram se colocaron a su lado. – ¿Estáis buscando a Harry y Mione, verdad?

Ron, que empezaba a andar falto de aire, asintió.

–Entonces creo que los hemos encontrado. – Nausica señaló hacia uno de los campos que rodeaban el pueblo, donde dos pequeñísimas figuras corrían en dirección al castillo. – Aunque estén bastante por detrás de nosotros, podrán llegar sin problemas... ¿verdad? – Acabó con voz temerosa.

Los demás aseguraron que sí, pero entonces todos los ruidos callaron por un momento, el viento y los pájaros enmudecieron, y de las laderas de las montañas surgieron decenas de figuras encapuchadas, y, con un rugido espantoso, el dragón. 

Se inició una gran estampida de gente. Los profesores, protegiendo los hijos de muggle y rodeados por los demás echaron a correr para poner a salvo a los alumnos, ya que estos, al no estar ni el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras ni el director Dumbledore (también aquél día tenía cosas que hacer en Londres) estaban preocupados (y con razón) por la seguridad de sus alumnos.

– Ron, el dragón... el dragón...

– Ginny, ya lo veo, el dragón.

– ¡Ya sé que lo ves, idiota, lo que quería decir es que está volando directamente hacia Harry y Hermione, debemos ir a ayudarles! – Ginny se apartó del camino con la intención de atravesar los campos de trigo, pero su hermano la cogió del brazo.

– Ah, no, Virginia Weasley, tú no vas a ninguna parte, no quiero que te pase nada malo.

– Pero... 

– Nada de peros, tú ve hacia Hogwarts. – Se giró hacia Aina, Nausica y Galceram. – Por favor, cuidad de ella, y sobretodo no dejéis que me siga. 

Ante eso ellos tres esbozaron una mueca de disgusto. – Tú estás tonto si crees que vamos a dejarte ir solo; nosotros venimos contigo. – Dicho esto, Nausica también abandonó el camino seguida de los otros dos. 

Ron suspiró y miró a su hermana. – Entonces... creo que no hay más remedio... – La chica sonrió y saltó fuera del camino, pero Ron volvió a detenerla. – No me has entendido, Ginny, no digo que vengas con nosotros. – El chico se acercó a Malfoy, que desde la aparición de los mortífagos se había quedado completamente inmóvil. – Tú, Malfoy. – Al oír su nombre, el chico pareció salir de sus pensamientos. – Nunca pensé que te pediría algo así, pero por favor, cuida de mi hermana; sé que aun siendo un capullo eres bueno con la magia. Y te lo advierto; si le pasa algo no tendrás suficientes guardaespaldas para cubrirte de todos los Weasley que vendrán para patearte el trasero – Y dicho esto se marchó dejando a una chica pelirroja con una gran cara de enfado y a un chico rubio con una extraña expresión mezcla de desconcierto y rabia. A su alrededor ya no quedaba nadie, sólo se veía las figuras de los alumnos que iban al castillo alejándose y las de los cuatro jóvenes que atravesaban el campo de trigo. 

De repente, Ginny empezó a correr también tras su hermano sin atender a los gritos de Malfoy. 

– Perfecto; hoy tengo dos buenas maneras de morir; la primera es perseguir a esta niñata hacia las fauces del dragón, y la otra es dejar que ella se mate, y entonces sus hermanos me van a cortar a cachitos... creo que tengo más oportunidades ve vivir con el dragón... – Agarró muy fuerte su varita y respirando profundamente se unió a aquella persecución suicida. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Con un par de poderosos saltos, el enorme animal se plantó de nuevo ante Harry y Hermione. Ella apenas podía andar, aunque el chico la ayudaba en todo lo que podía. Cuando dragón les cortó la retirada, Harry se apresuro a colocarse entre la bestia y su amiga. Temblaba pero alzó su varita una vez más. Quizá la última, pensó con amargura mientras el dragón, de un negro reluciente bajo el sol del mediodía chasqueaba los dientes y detrás de él Hermione caía de rodillas por el dolor pero aún dispuesta a librar batalla una vez más.

Se hizo un tenso silencio antes de que el reptil se alzara sobre sus patas traseras mostrando su terrible silueta recortada en el cielo y cargara hacia la diminuta pareja. 

– ¡¡Encegatio!! – Gritaron ambos a la vez, pero la maldición rebotó en las pulidas escamas del animal. Este abrió su enorme boca y saltó para acabar definitivamente con ellos. 

Temiendo lo peor, Harry abrazó a Hermione protectoramente.

Pero entonces, algo ocurrió.

– ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Expelliarmus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y un dragón de varias toneladas de peso salió despedido hacia atrás, y no precisamente impulsado por sus alas.

– ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Mione, Harry!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Ron llegó a la carrera; estaba tremendamente pálido, su varita aún humeaba a causa del potente hechizo que acababa de lanzar y sudaba profusamente. Al llegar hacia Harry y Hermione, cayó de rodillas, sollozando. 

– Ron... Ron... sssshhht, tranquilo, estamos bien... gracias a ti. – Hermione le pasó la mano por entre los cabellos rojizos. 

Harry se levantó con dificultad y vio cinco figuras más que se acercaban, y también al gran dragón negro inconsciente en el suelo. Se peinó ligeramente con los dedos y entonces se dio cuenta de que por encima de sus incontables magulladuras, su cicatriz le dolía como si alguien sujetara un hierro al rojo vivo en su frente. 

– Chicos... deberíamos irnos... 

Aina y los otros dos, que habían llegado junto a Ron, se acercó a Harry. 

– Oye... ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Tu también estás herido?

– No... es mi... cabeza, me duele. – Se pasó la mano por la frente, sentía un sudor frío por todo el cuerpo.

– ¿Eso de que te duela la cicatriz siempre es un mal augurio, verdad? Te duele cuando Él está cerca...

El chico abrió mucho los ojos; ¿cómo sabía ella lo de la cicatriz? Los nuevos alumnos nunca habían preguntado sobre él, parecía que no conocieran nada sobre "el niño que vivió", y sin embargo ahora resultaba que Aina conocía los efectos de su cicatriz. – Sí, deberíamos irnos ahora que el dragón está inconsciente. 

Algo turbado se acercó a Ron y Hermione; seguían en el suelo mientras Nausica y Galceram intentaban por todos los medios ponerlos en pie. – Están muy débiles, no creo que puedan andar. – Dijo la chica.

En aquél momento Ginny llegó a toda velocidad hasta su hermano seguida de un Malfoy visiblemente agotado. – ¡Ron! ¿Ron, qué has hecho? ¡Ha sido increíble!

El chico la miró con ojos entrecerrados y murmuró algunas palabras ininteligibles, ni siquiera pareció importarle que su hermana le hubiera desobedecido. Ella, asustada, emitió un gemido de angustia.

– Ha gastado demasiado poder en el hechizo, tardará un rato en recuperarse, no te preocupes. 

Ginny, al oír esto se extrañó mucho, porque no era muy propio de un Malfoy intentar animar a una Weasley, pero aun así asintió agradecida. 

– Estooo... eh... gente, creo sinceramente que deberíamos largarnos de aquí cuanto antes. – Galceram retrocedió un par de pasos con la vista fija en el dragón; una reacción bastante lógica puesto que uno de los enormes y brillantes ojos del animal se había abierto de par en par. 

Ante esto, Ginny se apresuró a pasar el brazo de su hermano por encima de sus hombros y a levantarlo con la ayuda (sí, ayuda, no es ningún error de la autora) de Draco mientras Harry hacía lo propio con Hermione. 

Por su parte, Nausica, Aina y Galceram permanecían inmóviles y de pie.

Con un rugido de frustración en Dragón levantó finalmente la cabeza; su respiración era pesada i estaba visiblemente enfadado. 

– O, mierda, mierda, mierda, esto cada vez se pone más feo. – Nausica miró alternativamente al reptil, a Harry, Ginny y Draco que se llevaban a los heridos y a sus dos compañeros. Estos asintieron al tiempo que agarraban sus varitas. – Está bien... ¡Harry, Ginny, id a un lugar seguro, nosotros le contendremos!

La chica pelirroja se giró. – ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Os habéis vuelto locos? ¡Este bicho es capaz de cortar a diez como vosotros en juliana en un santiamén! 

– No os preocupéis por nosotros, en serio, si las cosas se ponen muy feas podremos escapar. ¡Ahora salid de aquí! 

Dicho esto, los tres murmuraron unas extrañas palabras y tal como había pasado durante la cacería del kelpie, sus varitas se convirtieron en largas varas algo más altas que ellos. Curiosamente, la vara de Aina tenía un ligero matiz azulado, la de Galceram parecía tener unas extrañas marcas blancas y la de Nausica aún conservaba algunas diminutas hojas.

En aquél momento, el animal se levantó de un salto y se estiró como si fuera un gato desmesuradamente grande, se relamió el hocico con su lengua bífida y los miró malignamente antes de saltar hacia ellos. 

Lo primero que se oyó entonces fue la voz de Galceram gritando a pleno pulmón.– ¡¡¡Creo Auram!!!! – Y una violenta ráfaga de viento surgió de su vara y frenó al animal. 

Por su lado, Aina golpeó el suelo con su vara mientras murmuraba. – ¡Creo Aquam, creo aquam! Vamos, agua, sal... ayúdame... – Y un gran charco de dicho elemento se formó en las patas del animal. 

Nausica, finalmente, hincó la rodilla en el suelo y pasó una mano por la tierra arenosa. –Muto terram. – Dijo, y en aquél instante, el agua y la tierra que estaban bajo el dragón se mezclaron y formaron lo que parecían ser arenas movedizas. El reptil emitió un rugido airado al descubrir que era incapaz de despegarse del suelo, los jóvenes un grito de júbilo al funcionar su plan. 

Pero claro, luchar contra un dragón no es coser y cantar.

Sin previo aviso, una llamarada surgió de las fauces del animal, pero afortunadamente, Nausica reaccionó a tiempo y a su orden de "rego terram" el suelo a su alrededor se elevó formando un escudo que les protegió del fuego, así que la lucha pronto se convirtió en un seguido de ataques que el enemigo esquivaba; una llamarada era responida con una columna de agua por parte de Aina o un muro de tierra, mientras que los hechizos de los chicos rebotaban en la coraza escamosa del animal que seguía atrapado entre el viento y las arenas movedizas. 

Unos metros más lejos Ginny y Draco arrastraban a Ron a trompicones. El chico, que cada vez parecía estar más pálido estaba al borde de la inconsciencia y de vez en cuando se paraba para intentar vomitar sin conseguirlo.

Ginny, por su parte, parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios. – ¡Todo esto es culpa de la gente como tú! – Dijo con voz furiosa. – Toda esta estupidez de la sangre limpia, ese odio irracional, sólo sirve para dañar a las personas que nos importan. 

Draco Malfoy se limitó a agachar la cabeza y a tirar de Ron con más fuerza. 

Hermione, cojenado, se apoyaba en Harry y de vez en cuando echaba una ojeada hacia atrás. – Cuando salgamos de esta, esos tres tendrán que contarnos muchas cosas. 

– Tú lo has dicho, Mione, cuando salgamos de esta. 

Entonces, Harry se separó de Hermione y cayó de rodillas sujetándose con fuerza la cabeza, la cicatriz le dolía atrozmente, las fuerzas le abandonaron. Sus amigos también soltaron una exclamación de angustia y cayeron al suelo mientras cuatro figuras encapuchadas aparecían ante ellos.

Aina acababa de tirarle un último hechizo de agua al dragón cuando los tres oyeron un extraño sonido. El animal también pareció oírlo porque agitó las alas desesperadamente sin conseguir volar. Emitió un rugido angustiado y el sonido volvió a oírse, pero esta vez las arenas movedizas que aprisionaban las patas del reptil empezaban a volver a su forma original. Los chicos retrocedieron asustados hasta que la fuerza también escapó de sus cuerpos y cayeron de espaldas, a merced del dragón. 

Cada vez que una de las patas grandes como columnas golpeaba el suelo notaban que una vibración recorría el terreno. Aina, Nausica y Galceram lucharon desesperadamente para liberarse, pero sus extremidades no les obedecían. El dragón acercó su enorme cabeza hasta que pudieron oler el azufre que exhalaba con cada respiración y fueron capaces de ver la maligna inteligencia reflejada en sus ojos. Abrió la boca, pero no para propinarles el mordisco fatal; el dragón se limitó a esbozar lo que parecía una sonrisa sardónica antes de emprender el vuelo hacia el castillo dónde alumnos y profesores, atrapados en los jardines, se habían atrincherado contra los muros y rechazaban con bastante facilidad los ataques de los mortífagos. 

Las cuatro figuras encapuchadas se acercaron a Harry, Hermione, Ron Ginny y Draco. Una de ellas, la más alta, se adelantó varita en mano. 

– ¿A ver... qué tenemos aquí? – El encapuchado era un hombre, a juzgar por su voz, y al hablar pronunciaba algunas palabras de forma extraña. Se paseó tranquilamente entre los alumnos y les iba despojando uno a uno de sus varitas. En el momento en que en su mano estuvieron las cinco, se metió una mano en el bolsillo de la túnica negra y en unos instantes los chicos notaron un relativo alivio. – ¿Mejor así? Bien, veo que nos ha tocado el premio gordo, ¿eh, chicos? – Se giró hacia los demás mortífagos. – Tenemos a Potter... con la punta de su varita obligó a Harry a mirarle a los ojos. Eran de un castaño muy claro, casi del color de la miel; a Harry le parecieron familiares. – Y también... oh, el joven Malfoy. Tu padre estará muy orgulloso de saber que eres un traidor, sabes, chico?. – Draco profirió un rugido pero permaneció inmóvil. El hombre siguió paseando. – Pelo rojo y ropa usada, estoy seguro de que sois Weasleys, o alguien de su misma patética calaña. – Finalmente se detuvo ante Hermione. – Pero aquí... aquí hay lo que más apesta de este grupito, una asquerosa sangresucia. – Agarró a la chica por la mandíbula y ella le dirigió una mirada desafiante. – ¿Por lo que veo estás muy orgullosa de lo que eres, verdad, putita? Entonces, eso va a tener que cambiar. – Hermione, con desdén, le escupió, pero el hombre le propinó un tremendo bofetón que al instante hizo manar sangre de su maltrecho labio. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Ron y Harry se lanzaron hacia él torpemente. El hombre esquivó a Ron con facilidad, pero Harry logró agarrar su negra capucha antes de que moviera su varita con furia y una enorme fuerza tirara a los cinco chicos una decena de metros hacia atrás llenos de cortes y magulladuras. 

– Eso ha dolido. – Murmuró Malfoy.

El hombre se acercó a ellos a paso pausado. Sus facciones les eran tremendamente familiares; el pelo castaño y rizado, el rostro ovalado, la nariz algo aguileña, los ojos color miel. – Deberíais saber que con los mortífagos no se juega. Ahora que me habéis visto la cara, creo que no tendré más remedio que mataros. – Miró a Harry y sonrió. – Aunque tú tendrás el honor de perecer ante el mismísimo Lord Voldemort. – Otra vez levantó su varita al aire, pero entonces se oyó un alarido de furia y una figura se plantó entre el hombre y los otros. 

Al verlos uno ante el otro, Harry se fijó en el asombroso parecido que guardaban Galceram y el mortífago. De hecho, Galceram parecía una replica en joven del hombre. 

– Vaya, chico, veo que has crecido desde la ultima vez que nos vimos... te has convertido en todo un hombre. 

Galceram jadeaba y se mantenía precariamente en pie. Aunque permanecía sereno, en su rostro se adivinaba una gran tristeza. – Tu no has cambiado en nada, padre. 

Fin del capítulo 7.a

Hum... ahora sí está liada la cosa, ¿verdad? 

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Uajajajajajajajajajjaajajajajajja!!!!!!!!!!!

( Rakshah se aleja a riendo carcajada limpia)


	8. Veritas odium parit

Ya estoy de vuelta!

Bueno; ahora que parece que los problemas de la web se han arreglado... (mejor me callo, porque cada vez que digo esto se casca la página...) tengo el honor de subir otro capítulo, ¡el octavo! Es todo un récord para mí, es decir, tengo la mala costumbre de empezar fics y no continuarlos, y para poner un ejemplo práctico está el fic de Slayers que hace algo así como tres meses que no actualizo, y muchos más que tengo guardados a buen recaudo en mi ordenador y que dudo que jamás vean la luz...

Pero basta de hablar de proyectos fallidos; ahora mismo tengo que centrarme en este, y es lo que voy a hacer; la verdad es que me lo paso muy bien escribiéndola, sobretodo las discusiones entre Draco y los demás, y también disfruté mucho escribiendo el final del capítulo anterior, sobretodo la frase final, jajajajajajaj, desde pequeña me había quedado muy grabada aquella frase que le dice Darth Vader a Luke Skywalker en Star Wars: "Luke, yo soy tu padre", así que pensé que seria realmente divertido escribir algo parecido... 

Bueno, este capítulo es bastante corto, pero ya se empiezan a desvelar algunos de los puntos oscuros de esta historia (aunque queda mucho por contar) y sirve de introducción al siguiente, donde sí se desvelan asuntos importantes, aunque lo siento, para saber si lo de la noche de Hallowe'en fue un sueño o no, tendréis que esperar un poquito (sólo un poquiot) más. 

Y ahora, los reviews:

Anna Voig: ¡Siempre al pie del cañón! Me alegra de que te guste el cap. Y te puedo asegurar que el noveno no tardará mucho en subir. ¿cómo puedo resistir a la tentación de dejaros aún con más intriga? Esto se está convirtiendo n un vicio.

Marine: Así que los siete capítulos seguidos... vaya, eso sí que me halaga, jajajajajajaja, te juro que no es mi intención demorarme a la hora de subir capítulos (aunque claro... eso siempre añade emoción a la historia...) 

Por cierto, un detalle que me hizo gracia al leer tu nombre... "Mariné" es el apellido de Aina, curioso, ¿no es cierto? 

Nireen: Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra mucho que te guste mi forma de escribir; hago todo lo posible para que la historia se entienda bien y no acabe resultando aburrida, y gracias a los reviews me animo a seguir, así que gracias otra vez y espero que el cap.8, aunque sea corto, te guste.

Chu-Cheng: Que bien que ya hayas colgado los capítulos: ahora mismo acabo de leer el cap.13 de tu fic (sí, ese en que vuelve a aparecer mi querido Darkwoolf ). 

Y en referencia a mi fic, quizá sí que Draco empieza a sentir algo por Ginny y que no es tan cabrón como lo pintan, pero no debemos olvidar que sigue siendo Draco Malfoy, así que no se va a reblandecer de la noche a la mañana convirtiéndose en un montoncito de melaza ante las atenciones de Ginny, eso sí que no. 

Por cierto, puedo asegurar que aún no habéis visto cómo de cabrón puede llegar a ser el padre de Galce, juajaujaujauajauaajaujauajaujauajauajauajauajaujaujaaaaaa.

Y ahora, en exclusiva para Fanfiction.net, con todos ustedes: 

****

CAP 8. VERITAS ODIUM PARIT.

La verdad genera odio.

El hombre soltó una maligna carcajada. – Este es el último lugar dónde esperaba encontrarte, chico, no te había reconocido... y dime, ¿cómo está tu madre?

Galceram apretó los dientes y se apoyó más firmemente en su vara, su mirada ya no era de tristeza, sino de odio. – Está mucho mejor, sin ti, ambos lo estamos, maldito bastardo. 

– No deberías hablarle así a tu padre, chico, sobretodo cuando todos tus amiguitos están a mi merced. – Harry, Ginny, Ron, Draco y Hermione seguían tendidos en el suelo, y Aina y Nausica estaban en la misma situación unos metros más lejos. Entonces se giró hacia los otros dos mortífagos. – Puedo encargarme de esto yo solo. Id hacia el castillo. 

Sin dudarlo los hombres se fueron. 

– Bueno, ahora ya estamos solos, tú y yo. Debe haberte costado mucho levantarte, hubiera sido mucho mejor que te quedaras quietecito y así quizá no tendría que matarte a ti también. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Proteger a tus compañeros? No es una decisión muy inteligente, eso es algo que no dice mucho en tu favor, eres igual que la estúpida de tu madre, tan fiel a sus amigos sangresúcias... esa perra nunca aprendió a juntarse con la gente que le convenía. 

– Maldito... ¡no te atrevas a insultar a mi madre! – El chico se abalanzó hacia su padre, pero este volvió a meter su mano en el bolsillo de al túnica y Galceram cayó al suelo de nuevo jadeando. 

–Por mucho que te disguste, sigue estando casada conmigo, así que puedo decir de ella lo que me venga en gana... y de ti, chico. Mírate, eres patético, me avergüenza que seas tan parecido a mí. 

– Un hombre que pega a su mujer no merece estar casado con ella, padre. 

El hombre pateó al suelo impaciente y levantó a Galceram por el cuello. – ¡Basta de tanta cháchara, niño llorón! Eres débil, débil como tu madre, como tus estúpidas amiguitas, como Potter y los demás idiotas que le siguen, como todo el mundo en esta maldita escuela. – Y con furia lanzó a Galceram contra el suelo y lo pateó en el pecho arrancándole un alarido de dolor.

– Fue entonces cuando Harry reunió las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse. Tenía un lado de la cara amoratado, ya que al ser lanzados hacia atrás se había golpeado con una roca, y apenas podía abrir el ojo izquierdo debido a la hinchazón, pero aun así dio un paso adelante. 

–No somos débiles. – Esta sola frase pareció robarle el aliento. Tardó unos segundos en continuar. – Somos mucho más fuertes que vuestro odio, mucho más fuertes que el miedo y los mortífagos, más que Voldemort y que los dragones. ¡Juntos somos más fuertes que cualquiera de esas cosas! – Harry parecía más seguro de sí mismo a medida que hablaba. A su lado, Ginny también se incorporó levemente y tosió mientras el hombre esbozaba otra maligna sonrisa. 

– Siempre con la misma estúpida cantinela; "¡¡juntos, juuuuntos!! – El hombre imitó la voz de Harry y rió estrepitosamente. – Mirad lo que les pasa a vuestros compañeros que están "juntos" en la escuela. – Se giró hacia la silueta del viejo castillo que estaba plenamente iluminado por el sol del mediodía. Esperaba ver una verdadera carnicería, pero el panorama que había en los jardines de Hogwarts era muy diferente, tan diferente que de la sorpresa su sonrisa sardónica se convirtió en una mueca de horror y dejó caer al suelo las varitas de Harry y los otros. 

Ellos también se giraron y casi de inmediato soltaron una expresión de triunfo, porque aunque lejana, pudieron reconocer la figura de Albus Dumbledore. El anciano mago estaba de pie, erguido y terrible, vestido completamente de blanco con una capa azul ondeando al viento y Fawkes, su fénix, firmemente apoyado en su hombro, y a su alrededor se había reagrupado los defensores del castillo; profesores y alumnos, y los mortífagos e incluso el dragón retrocedían claramente. Había, además dos figuras más que se acercaban a toda velocidad; la primera era la de un hombre de aspecto cansado y pelo pajizo; corría hacia ellos con todas sus fuerzas mientras el viento hacía que de remendada ropa de brujo se pegara contra su cuerpo. La segunda figura era la de un gran perro negro que se acercaba ladrando furiosamente. 

El mortífago también gritó frustrado, los suyos habían perdido la batalla (pero claro está, no la guerra) y no tenía ningún tipo de ganas de quedarse el suficiente tiempo como para que Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, ambos razonablemente enfadados, le "saludaran afectuosamente" con dientes y varita respectivamente, así que de nuevo recuperó su sonrisa y agitó su varita. 

Lo último que oyeron los jóvenes alumnos de Hogwarts antes de ser lanzados por los aires en dirección al bosque prohibido fue "nos veremos pronto, hijo". 

El "vuelo" hasta el bosque fue lo más parecido a convertirse en una pelota de golf que ninguno de ellos había experimentado jamás; el mortífago los lanzó cientos de metros por los aires, a ellos y a las varitas de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Draco, a una velocidad increíble; daban tumbos en el aire y el viento cruel no les permitía abrir los ojos, pero no era esto lo que les preocupaba, no, volar por los aires a centenares de metros de distancia podría llegar a ser divertido, lo verdaderamente chungo sería el aterrizaje, porque, no nos engañemos, todos sabían que no caerían precisamente en un colchón blandito. 

Afortunadamente, segundos antes de que se incrustaran firmemente en el suelo del bosque Aina agitó desesperadamente su varita (la vara ya había recuperado su forma original). –_ ¡Pennae Corpus!_ – Era el hechizo de "cuerpo de pluma", y al instante todos notaron que sus cuerpos perdían peso, aunque esto no ayudó a aminorar su velocidad de descenso hacia los árboles. 

Así pues, ocho proyectiles humanos atravesaron a toda velocidad la copa de un gran roble llenándose de cortes y magulladuras (o debería decir "de más cortes y magulladuras") para acabar rebotando inofensivamente contra el suelo.

Tras el impacto permanecieron unos minutos sin aliento tumbados en el suelo hasta que finalmente Draco se incorporó trabajosamente y miró a su alrededor.

Casi de inmediato un escalofrío recorrió su espinazo; si había algo que asustara de verdad a Draco Malfoy, eso era el Bosque Prohibido. 

Se giró hacia Harry que yacía a su lado con el brazo en un extraño ángulo bajo el cuerpo y lo zarandeó fuertemente. – ¡Potter! ¡ Levanta, Potter, maldita sea! – Finalmente con uno de los zarandeos Draco movió el brazo de Harry y este profirió un alarido de dolor. El rubio lo soltó de inmediato y miró a su, quizá hasta ahora, enemigo. – Joder, Potter, creo que está roto. 

Harry entrecerró sus ojos de un vivo color esmeralda por el dolor. – Anda, no me había fijado. – Comentó sarcásticamente. Draco ignoró este comentario con un gruñido de disgusto y empezó a incorporar a los demás.

Pocos minutos después estaban todos sentados confortablemente alrededor de un fuego mágico. Ron seguía pálido, pero no tenía ninguna herida de gravedad, así que se sentó al lado de Hermione para atender al más mínimo deseo de la chica que ya se había ocupado de vendar su pierna con un hechizo. Ginny se acercó a Harry e invocó una férula que inmovilizó su brazo roto mientras Malfoy lanzaba chispas verdes con su varita de vez en cuando con desesperanza, ya que en aquella zona del bosque los árboles eran tan altos que las chispas no podían sobrepasarlos. 

A pocos metros de allí, Galceram permanecía recostado contra un roble de hojas oscuras; respiraba con dificultad, como si con cada bocanada de aire sintiera un gran dolor. A su lado, Nausica se arremangó la túnica y le palpó el costado con aire preocupado, y aunque ella sólo lo rozó con los dedos, el joven dejó escapar un siseo de dolor. 

Nausica se apartó rápidamente; su rostro revelaba su propio sufrimiento. - Galce... Creo que tienes un par de costillas rotas, debe habértelas roto... – Vaciló un poco. – ...tu padre cuando te ha pateado. No quiero asustarte, pero tienes mal aspecto.

El chico se forzó a sonreír y meneó la cabeza entre jadeos. – Tranquila, pequeña, hace falta mucho más que eso para acabar conmigo. – Y aunque pareciera una frase más propia del protagonista de una película de serie B que de un adolescente aterrado y herido, de alguna forma surtió el efecto deseado, y Nausica suspiró aliviada mientas rozaba sus dedos con los de él casi imperceptiblemente. 

Empezaba a anochecer cuando Draco se sentó sobre un tronco caído, harto de lanzar chispas durante horas. – Es imposible que nos vean; deberíamos salir de aquí por nuestra cuenta, no sabemos qué puede haber en este maldito bosque.

No nos arriesgaremos a mover los heridos, Malfoy, si tanto miedo te da el bosque, nos harías un favor si te largas y te pierdes tú solito. 

Es muy agradable comprobar que al fin te has recuperado, Weasley. – Draco le dedicó una de sus miradas sarcásticas a Ron, que no se había movido del lado de Hermione en todo el rato. – Debo admitir que tienes razón, quizá me vaya y os deje aquí para el resto de vuestras vidas. 

– Cállate ya, Malfoy. – Le espetó Ginny. – Lo único que conseguirías paseando por el bosque sin luz del sol sería perderte más, así que sugiero que te calles. 

El rubio entonces se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa. – Evidentemente, sólo bromeaba. ¿Os apetece algo de cena? – Metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica de seda, extrajo las golosinas que había comprado en Honeyduke's y, aún siendo una cosa impensable para un Malfoy, las compartió con todos ellos. – Que quede claro que hago esto – aclaró – sólo porque muy a mi pesar, ahora estamos juntos en este lío, de acuerdo? 

Todos asintieron mientras devoraban con presteza las ranas de chocolate. 

Cuando ya no quedaban más que los envoltorios de cartón amontonados en un rincón, todos se sentían algo mejor. Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Ginny carraspeó. – Me muero de sed... Ron, ¿no habéis comprado ningún tipo de bebida en Honeyduke's? – El pelirrojo meneó la cabeza apenado, pero entonces Aina se incorporó ligeramente. 

Creo que el tema del agua podemos solucionarlo con relativa facilidad. – Dijo mientras tomaba su varita del suelo. Esta al instante se convirtió de nuevo en una vara. – Sica, cariño, puedes hacer algo con este tronco para evitar que el agua se pierda? 

Claro. – Contestó su amiga. Ella también recogió su varita, ahora convertida en una larga vara y con la punta de esta, que aún conservaba unas pocas hojas, tocó el tronco caído donde Malfoy estaba sentado mientras murmuraba: "muto terram". Entonces la madera empezó a brillar con una suave luz verdosa y Draco se alejó a toda prisa; en unos instantes en vez de un tocón medio podrido había una especie de recipiente de madera pulida que se llenó de agua cuando Aina movió su vara al tiempo que decía "creo aquam".

Harry y los demás se quedaron unos momentos con la boca abierta antes de empezar a beber.

Tras quedar completamente saciados, Harry suspiró hondo y se encaró hacia los tres extranjeros. Ya hacía algún tiempo que quería mantener una conversación con Aina, Nausica y Galceram; tenía la impresión de que ocultaban algo, ya desde el primer día en que llegaron, cuando ninguno de ellos dio muestras de conocerle aunque después había quedado demostrado que conocían de sobras su cicatriz y sus luchas contra Voldemort, y además también había aquella extraña magia que practicaban, y aquél cerrado silencio que mantenían acerca de todo lo relacionado con su país de origen, de su escuela y su vida antes de Hogwarts. 

Cuando Harry finalmente formuló la pregunta, todos los presentes se quedaron perplejos. Incluso Galceram salió de sus propios pensamientos y parpadeó sorprendido. – No entiendo por qué redemonios nos preguntas eso ahora, Harry. – Murmuró turbado.

– Sólo quiero, queremos saber quiénes sois en realidad; desde que llegasteis nos habeis ocultado cosas, ¿no es cierto? Es decir, yo no me trago que estéis aquí porque en vuestra escuela hubo un "accidente", una escuela de magia no se destruye así como así... de hecho creo que sabéis mucho más de lo que contáis. – Harry miró a sus amigos en busca de apoyo, pero tanto Hermione como los hermanos Weasley no hicieron ningún gesto; siguieron callados, esperando. 

Tras unos momentos de tenso silencio, Nausica soltó la mano de Galceram y se acercó un poco más a Harry y los otros sentándose con las piernas cruzadas. 

Esbozó una breve sonrisa y volvió a trenzarse el pelo mientras empezaba a hablar.

– Entonces... es esto, ¿verdad? Crees que ocultamos algo... bueno, quizá sí, aunque creo que lo más correcto sería decir que intentamos olvidarlo. Fue tan horrible... todo lo que conocíamos hasta entonces se esfumó en cuestión de horas, quedó reducido a un puñado de cenizas... – Sus ojos se humedecían a medida que hablaba y con una mano recogió un puñado de tierra que se escurría rápidamente entre sus dedos. – Y ahora las cenizas se las lleva el viento.

Hermione meneó la cabeza sin entender nada. – Nausica... ¿qué es lo que intentas decirnos?

La chica sonrió tristemente de nuevo. – Digo, mione, que nuestra antigua escuela se ha convertido en un montón de cenizas, murieron varios alumnos y profesores, pero no fue un accidente, te lo aseguro; en nuestra escuela pasó algo demasiado parecido a lo que ha ocurrido en Hogwarts hace unas horas, aunque a una escala mucho mayor.

– ¿Cómo de mayor? – Preguntó Draco con ojos asustados. Entonces Aina también se acercó.

– Hoy has visto a ese dragón surcar el cielo, ¿verdad?

Draco asintió y tragó saliva; un escalofrío empezó a recorrerle el espinazo.

– Pues la noche en que atacaron nuestra escuela, había tantos dragones volando que tapaban el brillo de las estrellas.

Fin del cap.8

Y dentro de poco, hay más, lo prometo....


	9. Revelationes

__

.

De nuevo he terminado un capítulo de este fic que parece no tener final, aunque la verdad, me divierte tanto escribirlo que no me importa.

El que sigue es un capítulo en el que no hay mucha acción, lo reconozco, pero en él se revelan algunas incógnitas de la historia, aunque claro, no todas, porque si no perdería toda la gracia...

Hoy no estoy muy inspirada, así que me abstengo de escribir nada más y voy a comentar los reviews que son poquitos pero de calidad:

Gin-Gin: Muchas gracias por tu review. La verdad es que no se como se me ocurrió lo del padre de Galce pero al final parece ser que la idea gusta ( me alegro!) Y acerca de la madre... bueno, ya se verá en breve, jajajajjajajaaaaaa.

Nireen: Si me sigues diciendo estas cosas me voy a sonrojar ( aunque no negaré que me alegro de que te guste mi trabajo ) Pero bueno, espero que te siga gustando la historia, aunque como ya he dicho, en este cap. No hay mucha acción... Ah, y también espero que pronto nos regales con algún otro fic...

Chu-Cheng: Aunque estés de vacaciones y no puedas leer esto hasta septiembre, espero que te guste el cap. Pro cierto, que estoy segurísima que de estar tú allí le rompes la cara al padre de Galce, aunque claro, posteriormente él te hubiera convertido en una rata almizclera... Y sí, lo que pasó en la escuela es el prólogo de la historia, un prólogo muy raro, lo reconozco, porque intenté reflejar los pensamientos desordenados de una persona ( no diré quien) 

Anna Voig: Al final he acabado teniendo dos reviews tuyos, jajajaja. Espero no haberme demorado mucho escribiendo este cap, me ha costado bastante escribirlo, pero creo que se entenderá bien. Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review ( o debería decir tus reviews...) Yo también espero que subas algo más de tus historias pronto!

Y sin más preámbulos:

CAP.9 REVELATIONES

Pues eso, revelaciones ^__^

– Espera, espera, espera... estás diciendo que esto ya había pasado antes? – Ron meneó la cabeza incrédulo. – Me refiero a eso de los... los dragones y aquél-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

– Me temo que sí, aunque esta vez Hogwarts se ha salvado; en nuestra escuela no fuimos tan afortunados. – Nausica sonrió tristemente. 

– ¿Pero por qué iba a atacar aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado una escuela de magia en España? ¿Con qué propósito?

– Voldemort no necesita ningún propósito para sembrar el terror, Ron. – Dijo Harry con voz sombría.

Entonces Aina se acercó un poco más al fuego mágico y tomó la palabra.

– En este caso, nosotros creemos que sí hay un motivo para el ataque. ¿Recordáis el día después de la cacería del Kelpie? Hermione recibió por correo un ejemplar de "el Profeta" donde comentaban que unos vándalos habían destrozado una cripta de nuestra escuela que había quedado intacta. Pues bien, tenemos buenas razones para pensar que en aquella cripta había algo, algún tipo de arma contra los magos, algo muy valioso para alguien que pretenda dominar el mundo, ¿no os parece?.

– ¿Y para qué tendrían guardada un arma contra magos en una roñosa escuelucha?– Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa burlona cuando Harry y Ron tuvieron que sostener a Nausica para que no se le echara al cuello, y no precisamente para darle las gracias...

– Las escuelas de magia acostumbran a ser lugares muy seguros, chico listo. – Contestó Ginny dándole un pequeño empujón. – El problema es saber de qué tipo de arma se trata. Deberíais contarnos lo que sepáis, chicos, a menos que queráis que el próximo ataque acabe con Hogwarts

– Bien. – Dijo Aina mirando a sus dos compañeros. – Os lo contaremos todo, pero es una larga historia.

– Tenemos toda la noche. – Comentó Hermione no muy ilusionada con la idea; el cielo se había oscurecido casi por completo y ahora lo único que les iluminaba era el fuego mágico.

– Entonces – Aina miró a Nausica. – Por favor, Sica, empieza a contar la historia.

– Será un placer. – La chica tomó un sorbo de agua antes de empezar. - Estamos casi seguros de que todo esto empezó a medianos del siglo catorce.

– Joder, ¿crees que con una noche tendremos suficiente? 

– Malfoy, te juro que si haces otro comentario más te vas a tragar la varita, así que si no te importa, voy a seguir. 

Por aquel entonces, en España había muchísimos magos y brujas, era un buen lugar para vivir pese al miedo de los muggles hacia todo lo que escapara de la religión. Pero, entonces apareció una organización apoyada por la iglesia. La llamaban...

–Inquisición... – Hermione acabó su frase estupefacta. – Debí haberme acordado de la Inquisición española. 

– ¿Inquisición? ¿Qué es eso? – Ginny miró a Hermione con cara de no entender nada.

– La Inquisición era una organización eclesiástica que se dedicaba a juzgar los crímenes contra la iglesia católica. Una primera inquisición se fundó durante el siglo trece. Esta sobretodo controlaba las distintas sectas de la iglesia que se habían creado por Europa y los pequeños "pecados" de la gente. Pero siglos después, alrededor de 1450 en España, se creó una nueva inquisición mucho más dura. En un principio los inquisidores perseguían falsos convertidos al cristianismo y demás, pero hubo un momento en que esta persecución derivó en una verdadera caza de brujas.

– Esperad un momento. Si no recuerdo mal, en historia de la magia el profesor Binns nos dijo que durante las cazas de brujas casi nunca daban con brujas de verdad y cuando lo hacían, estas se limitaban a fingir su muerte... 

– Eso pasaba en tu país, Harry, no en el nuestro. En España todo fue muy diferente. Cuando los inquisidores se lanzaron a la caza de brujas, todo el mundo creía que podrían burlarlos, pero no fue así, ellos tenían algo, un poder, un arma, por así decirlo, que debilitaba a los magos y les incapacitaba para hacer magia. Muchos huyeron, otros abandonaron la práctica de la magia, en poco más de cincuenta años la población mágica española fue masacrada. 

Pero unos pocos, los magos más poderosos del país decidieron enfrentarse a los inquisidores. Tras meses de luchas se enfrentaron definitivamente en un apartado valle perdido en los Pirineos. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta lo que pasó durante la lucha, pero el caso es que todos murieron, magos e inquisidores, y fueron enterrados en una pequeña iglesia cercana y, según cuentan, con ellos fue enterrada el arma de los inquisidores. 

Pero aún así el miedo persistió y la magia en España se perdió durante generaciones enteras, hasta que hace poco más de un siglo algunos descendientes de esos magos supervivientes descubrieron sus orígenes y ellos, junto a las antiguas familias de sangre pura que nunca habían abandonado la magia, fundaron una escuela en la que enseñar la magia tradicional que se practicaba en España. Por eso nosotros hemos estudiado sobretodo magia elemental y transformaciones; son las disciplinas mágicas más antiguas y tradicionales, las que menos han cambiado con el paso de los siglos.

– Entonces... ¿creéis que eso de los inquisidores tiene algo que ver con los ataques? – Ron se rascó la cabeza y dirigió una penetrante mirada a Nausica.

– Supongo que si nos basáramos en esta vieja historia no tendríamos suficientes pruebas para pensarlo, pero veréis, nuestra escuela está edificada sobre los cimientos de una vieja iglesia, nos lo dijeron los profesores, y bajo el edificio aún se conserva un verdadero laberinto de túneles y criptas que formaba parte de la antigua iglesia. 

Y si eso no es suficiente prueba, os diré que una noche hace cuatro años, Aina, Galce y yo salimos a "explorar" ese laberinto, y justo cuando pasábamos por delante de la puerta sellada de una de las criptas empezamos a sentirnos mal, perdimos la fuerza y la magia, exactamente como nos ha pasado con los mortífagos. 

Hermione carraspeó. – Entonces, creo que ya hemos descubierto lo que está pasando en realidad; los mortífagos se ha apoderado del "arma" lo que no me gusta ni pizca; todos hemos sufrido en nuestro propio pellejo el efecto de esa cosa, y la están utilizando para atacar Hogwarts. Aunque aún hay algo que me intriga... ¿ Cómo se enteraron los mortífagos? Según he leído, aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado nunca ha tenido mucho interés en otros países...

– Creo que yo puedo responder a eso.– Con aspecto abatido Galceram alzó la voz y se pasó una mano por entre sus rizos castaños. – No es algo que me guste contar, pero lo haré. – Respiró profundamente antes de continuar. – La mía es una de las pocas familias de sangre pura que quedan en nuestro país, de las pocas que sobrevivieron a la inquisición, y por ello todos mis familiares sienten un odio irracional hacia los muggles, y no les culpo por ello. Cuando era pequeño, creía que mi padre era diferente del resto de mi familia, creía que era como mi madre. Ella nació aquí, ¿sabéis? Trabajaba en la embajada inglesa cuando conoció a mi padre y se casaron. 

Hasta hace cuatro años éramos una familia normal, salvo que claro, vivíamos en un enorme castillo que había pertenecido a mi familia paterna durante generaciones. Por aquel entonces admiraba profundamente a mi padre; era un gran mago, había estudiado en nuestra vieja escuela, y le contaba todo lo que hacíamos, todas nuestras travesuras, e incluso... bueno, incluso lo conté lo que nos pasó en la cripta, le conté que habíamos perdido la magia y él pareció muy interesado, demasiado, pero no me pareció importante porque bueno... entonces no tenía ni idea de que él era... ya sabéis... un mortífago. 

– No te preocupes, Alió, eso pasa incluso en las mejores familias. – Malfoy soltó una carcajada satisfecho de su propio ingenio. 

Tan distraído estaba riendo que no se dio cuenta de que Nausica empuñaba su varita y murmuraba unas palabras. – Ahora sí te vas a callar, cabrón. _¡Sigillo bucca! – _Y de inmediato los labios de Malfoy se juntaron firmemente evitando que este, visiblemente enfadado, abriera su gran bocaza durante un buen rato.

– Te está bien empleado, Draco. – Le espetó Ginny. Entonces se giró de nuevo hacia Galceram. – ¿Y desde cuando lo sabes? Ya me entiendes, lo de... lo de tu padre.

– Hace cuatro años estábamos a punto de acabar nuestro primer curso. Un día, mientras cenábamos mi padre, mi madre y yo en el salón principal del castillo. Era una noche de tormente, y él no había dicho ni una palabra en toda la cena. Entonces se levantó y rió de una forma que hizo que la sangre se helara en mis venas y lo dijo, dijo que por fin su señor había vuelto, y que tras años de espera podría servirle de nuevo. Mi madre empalideció de golpe, dejó caer una copa de cristal al suelo y le gritó que estaba loco, y él lo estaba, sí, estaba loco de rabia; se acercó a mi madre y le pegó un puñetazo, así, sin más. 

Cuatro años. – Pensó Harry. – Justo cuando Voldemort volvió de Albania.

–A partir de aquél momento, descubrí que todo lo que creía saber de mi padre era una farsa. Las palizas a mi madre fueron haciéndose más frecuentes sin que yo pudiera defenderla, y él poco a poco fue mostrándose tal como era, un ser ruin y resentido lleno de odio.

– ¿Y tu madre no hizo nada? Podría haber huido... – Hermione estaba muy pálida; se notaba que el relato del joven la había afectado.

– Podríamos habernos marchado, sí, pero mi madre optó por soportar una paliza tras otra, porque de esta forma podía mantener a mi padre vigilado. Pero un día, casi un año después, hubo una reunión de mortífagos en el castillo, y aquella misma noche mi padre me ofreció un puesto entre los suyos, una oferta que yo estaba demasiado aterrado para rechazar, pero que yo también me convirtiera en mortífago era algo que mi madre no pudo soportar y se rebeló; ambos lucharon durante horas en los jardines que rodeaban nuestra casa y finalmente ella ganó, y mi padre desapareció definitivamente de nuestras vidas... hasta hoy. – Su voz se quebró y se convirtió en un sordo gemido mientras enterraba el rostro entre sus manos. Casi inmediatamente Nausica y Aina volvieron a su lado y lo abrazaron con cuidado de no dañarle más las costillas.

– Bien, ahora ya sabemos más o menos a qué nos enfrentamos. – Musitó Harry pensativo. – Pero me gustaría saber por qué no nos lo dijisteis antes. Ya sé que apenas nos conocíamos, pero... 

– No es por falta de confianza, Harry. – Aina meneó la cabeza. – Sabíamos muy bien que sois dignos de ella, y que en esos... temas, por así decirlo, tenéis mucha experiencia

Al oír eso Malfoy intentó decir algo que sonó muy parecido al gemido de una rata enferma, pero aunque no pudiera despegar los labios se entendió perfectamente que no estaba de acuerdo con lo de que Harry fuera digno de confianza. Entonces, Nausica, harta de oírle patalear y gruñir, le liberó los labios con un gesto de su varita aún a riesgo de que volviera a abrir su bocaza de nuevo.

– Espera, espera. Ahora que lo recuerdo, quería preguntaros algo más. ¿Cómo es que sabéis tanto de nosotros? Lo acabas de decir, acabas de decir que sabéis que tenemos "experiencia" en la lucha contra Vol... – Harry miró a Ron que al oír el nombre se había tapado fuertemente las orejas. – Contra aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

– Ah... eso... bueno, la verdad es que... estooo un día, así por casual... encontramos unas cartas que pues... – Nausica miró a los demás poco convencida. – Vuelvo a empezar; hace un par de años Galce nos dijo que su madre había empezado a recibir correo de un hombre, y que ella no le había querido contar quién era, así que muertos de curiosidad buscamos esas misteriosas cartas, y evidentemente las leímos. En las cartas ese hombre contaba todo lo que te había pasado desde que empezaste la escuela, Harry. Y no preguntes quien es el hombre de las cartas, no sería un buen momento para descubrir su identidad. – Miró significativamente a Malfoy. – Aunque puedo decirte que es alguien muy próximo a ti... 

Draco bostezó indolentemente. – Oye, Sans, no tienes por qué proteger la identidad de este hombre, no soy ningún espía, y de todas formas apostaría mi varita a que ese tipo del que hablas es Sirius Black. 

– No sé a quien te refrieres. – Repuso la chica fríamente.

– Claro que sí. Black es el padrino de Potter, que fue injustamente acusado de asesinato y ahora se oculta de la justicia pero imprudentemente se mantiene en contacto con Potter y por lo que veo, con más gente.

Harry, furioso, se acercó a Draco y lo zarandeó. – ¿Como sabes tú eso, maldito?

– No te sulfures, Potter, lo sé por mi padre; él se reía a menudo de Black por estar cumpliendo condena en Azkaban. Él está del lado de los "malos", ¿recuerdas? Sabía perfectamente que Pettigrew era el verdadero traidor. Y supuse que desde hace poco se mantiene en contacto contigo porque bueno, Potter, si tus parientes son muggles y tus amigos están en la escuela, no sé quien más te podría mandar cartas que no sea tu padrino. 

– Entonces, ¿es cierto que él mandaba esas cartas a tu madre, Galceram? – El chico asintió, pero Harry no soltó el cuello de Malfoy, al contrario, empezó a zarandearlo con más fuerza. – ¡Entonces lo sabías, bastardo! ¡Sabías que él es inocente y nunca me habías dicho nada, maldito bastardo, te voy a mataaaar!!

– ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ YA BASTAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ginny se había puesto en pie en el centro del claro, y parecía peligrosamente furiosa. Asustado, Harry soltó a su presa. Un poco más tranquila, la chica se apartó un mechón pelirrojo de la cara y se sentó e nuevo con una sonrisa. – Gracias por vuestra atención. Si no os importa, me gustaría que me contarais AHORA MISMO todo lo que yo no sepa, por favor, porque la verdad, no me ilusiona el hecho que me ocultéis algo tan importante como lo de Black.

Algo sorprendidos por esa reacción tan impropia de Ginny, se dispusieron a contarle con la mayor brevedad posible todo lo relacionado con el "asunto Black" y lo ocurrido durante su tercer y cuarto curso en Hogwarts.

– No puedo creer que no me lo contarais antes. – Dijo la chica resentida cuando le acabaron de contar toda la historia.

– No te lo tomes así, hermanita... 

– Qué creíais, Ron, ¿que se lo iba a contar a mamá? Me alegra saber que depositáis tanta confianza en mí...

Se hizo un silencio incómodo hasta que Harry se acercó a Ginny y le pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros. Ella se sonrojó al instante. – Sabes que no es que no confiemos en ti, Gin. Además, ahora ya lo sabes todo, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió lentamente. – Sí. Aunque... no soy la única.

Y en aquél preciso instante todas las miradas se fijaron en la misma persona, como si todos los presentes hubieran reparado en el hecho de que, técnicamente, esa persona en cuestión estaba en el bando enemigo. 

Draco Malfoy abrió mucho los ojos, asustado. – Un... un momento. ¿Qué vais a hacer conmigo? 

Nausica sonrió maléficamente mientras se le acercaba y se arremangó la manga de la túnica hasta el codo. – ¿Tú qué crees, Malfoy, crees que dejaremos eso intacto en tu memoria para que se lo cuentes al primero que veas? 

– Espera, espera, espera... ¿quién dice que se lo voy a contar a nadie? Es decir, técnicamente estoy de vuestro lado.

La chica enarcó una ceja y se acercó un poco más varita en alto. – Tranquilo, lo que voy a hacerte "técnicamente" no duele.

– ¡No! Lo digo en serio, ¡inmigrante loca! ¿Qué pasa, es que al malvado Slytherin no se le permite hablar en su defensa?

La chica se sentó de nuevo. – Vale, me parece justo. Vosotros qué opináis, ¿le dejamos hablar? – Al ver que los otros asentían afirmativamente, guardó su varita. – Está bien, Malfoy, di lo que tengas que decir.

El joven, más tranquilo ya que por fin no había ninguna varita apuntando amenazadoramente a su nariz, carraspeó. – La verdad, creo que estas muestras de hostilidad hacia mi persona están completamente fuera de lugar.

– Claro, Malfoy. – Corroboró Harry. – Si tenemos en cuenta que eres un creído arrogante y simpatizante con las artes oscuras, podemos considerarnos afortunados de compartir el fuego contigo. 

El rubio le dedicó una mirada socarrona y continuó hablando. – Lamento desilusionaros, pero no hará falta borrarme la memoria, porque no tengo ninguna intención de convertirme en mortífago, ni siquiera en uno de sus informadores. Y no es que no pueda, mi sangre es lo bastante pura, - miró a Hermione sin ningún tipo de disimulo. – sino que no veo ningún atractivo en convertirme en la marioneta de nadie como lo es mi padre, o el tuyo, Alió, aunque el mío respeta mi decisión, siempre es bueno tener a alguien de la familia al margen, por si acaso. Además, ya habéis oído al mortífago, cuando sepan que estaba con vosotros, me convertiré en _persona non grata _para ellos, y aunque no lo creáis, me gusta la escuela, y no tengo ninguna intención de dañarla. 

– ¿De verdad esperas que te creamos? – Nausica acercó peligrosamente la mano al bolsillo donde reposaba su varita.

– Lo juro por la pureza de sangre de mi familia; no os miento, ni voy a delataros. Es más, os ofrezco mi ayuda. – Todos lo presentes le miraron con los ojos desorbitados. – No me miréis así, parece que hayáis visto un fantasma.

– Peor. Hemos oído a Draco Malfoy ofreciendo su ayuda, pero vista la situación, creo que deberíamos aceptar tu ofrecimiento y pactar una... esto... tregua hasta que la situación se normalice. – Con algo de recelo Harry miró a sus compañeros y habló en nombre de todos. Lentamente extendió el brazo hacia Malfoy y este, no sin una mueca de disgusto, les estrechó una mano con la suya tan fría como el hielo.

– Pero que quede claro, Potter, eso no significa que me caigáis bien; ninguno de vosotros.

– El sentimiento es mutuo, Malfoy. – Murmuró Harry entre dientes.

Todos restaron unos minutos en silencio; sólo se oía el crepitar de las llamas y la trabajosa respiración de Galceram; el bosque a su alrededor parecía tranquilo, bueno, parecía tranquilo hasta que de repente oyeron como alguien (o algo) se acercaba por entre la maleza.

Fin del cap.9

Querría dedicar este capítulo a todos lo lectores (los que dejan review y los que no) y en especial a mi buena amiga Mione-chan, que aunque ni lee ni manda reviews, sí me envía preciosas postales via e-mail!!!! ^__^U 

.


	10. Alegris optima sunt quies est abstinenti...

. 

Holaaaaaa (¿alguien se acuerda de mí a estas alturas???) Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en subir el cap.10, pero no pude escribir nada durante el mes de agosto. De todas formas lo he conseguido, por fin, otro capítulo más (¡¡¡¡bieeeeeeeeeeeen!!!!). No es un paradigma de acción desenfrenada ni humor desternillante, pero me gusta como me ha quedado, con mucho sentimiento, sí señor. Así pues, sólo me queda agradecer los reviews y ah, sí, recordar que cualquiera que le apetezca charlar conmigo puede contactar conmigo por messenger a la dirección siguiente; rakshah_@hotmail.com ( es decir, mi e-mail, vaya ).

Marine: Muchísimas gracias por tu review, espero que este capítulo también te guste.

Anna Voig: Esta vez sí me he demorado mucho, pero no te preocupes por los capítulos, seguirán y seguirán ( de hecho me temo que no voy a acabar esto nunca, aaaaarrrrrrgggggghhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!)

Mione-chan: Calinyu, espero que te llegeixis aquest capítol aviat!!! ( i per cert, com va la uni? Quina putada començar tant aviat, eh????? Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajaaaaaaaaaaaa)

Rinoa: Gràcies pel review, a veure si t'agraden els trossets on surt el Draco!!!! A, i no et perdis el pròxim capítol ( et garantitzo que t'agradarà, jejejejejejejejeeeeeeee)

Chu-Cheng: Que bien que estés de vuelta!!!! Acabo de leer tu fic y es genial, como siempre ( ANDREW RULES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) por cierto, te has fijado que tanto en tu fic como en el mío se acercan las vacaciones de Navidad?? ( Increíble, jajajajajajajajaja) Bueno, espero que te guste ^_____^ 

Finalmente, tras mes y medio de silencio, el cap: 

****

CAP.10: ALEGRIS OPTIMA SUNT QUIES EST ABSTINENTIA

El ruido era cada vez más fuerte. Nervioso, Harry agarró la varita y la alzó sobre su cabeza, preparado para defenderse de cualquier ser que osara acercarse. Un poco más lejos Ron se había quedado pálido y murmuraba algo así como: "que no sea una araña, una araña no, por favor..."

Un arbusto se movió, y segundos después una oscura silueta surgió de entre la espesura. _– ¡Furunculus! – _Gritó Harry, y un rayo de luz verdosa empezó a surgir de su varita. 

Se oyó un grito angustiado y la figura en cuestión saltó hacia el centro del claro con sus bellos ojos almendrados muy abiertos. – ¿Se puede saber qué rayos estás haciendo, Harry?

– ¡Ch... Cho! – Guardó rápidamente la varita. – ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

– Buscando setas, si te parece. – La chica se levantó trabajosamente y con la mano limpió un poco su túnica que había quedado llena de hojarasca. – Chicos, tenéis a medio profesorado y los prefectos peinando el bosque para encontraros. Vimos el dragón y los mortífagos. ¿Estáis bi... ? Oh, Dios mío, Harry tienes un aspecto terrible.

Visiblemente ruborizado Harry asintió. – Y un brazo roto, y Galceram las costillas, y Hermione un tajo muy feo en la pierna, pero sobreviviremos. 

En aquél instante se oyeron más ruidos en el bosque. Y entre unos arbustos aparecieron dos jóvenes más. Aina notó un escalofrío en la nuca al descubrir que el primero de ellos era Deimos Lawson y que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

El segundo chico con el emblema de Hufflepuff brillando en su pecho de acercó a los heridos. Nausica lo reconoció; era Roger Pseudolos, el amigo de Lawson que habían conocido el día después de Hallowe'en. Con un rápido movimiento de varita el muchacho conjuró una camilla para Galceram y otra para Hermione. Después sonrió mostrando sus facciones redondeadas y amables a los demás. – Es una suerte que todos estéis bien, chicos. Será mejor que nos marchemos, ¿no crees, Deimos?

El chico apartó bruscamente sus ojos de Aina y asintió. – Claro. Aunque deberíamos avisar a los profesores de que los hemos encontrado. Ahora mismo los llamo. – Alzó la varita y de ella surgió un potente chorro de luz acompañado de un ensordecedor silbido. Segundos después apareció otro resplandor en el horizonte. – Es una luz guía. – Explicó volviendo sus ojos oscuros hacia el resto del grupo. – Nos indicará el camino hacia el castillo. Vamos. 

Al instante las camillas empezaron a moverse a través de la maleza rodeadas por los demás. Harry, sintiendo que su corazón latía velozmente caminaba junto a Cho, Nausica flanqueaba la camilla de Galceram mientras Aina conversaba con el prefecto de Hufflepuff, y los hermanos Weasley iban en silencio a ambos lados de Hermione seguidos de cerca por Deimos Lawson. Finalmente Draco les seguía un poco rezagado, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

– Entonces, ¿cómo os la habéis arreglado para rechazar a los... los mortífagos?- Harry miró a la chica de ojos almendrados por encima de las gafas. 

– Pues... en un primer momento todos estábamos bastante asustados; las puertas del castillo estaban cerradas y estábamos rodeados en el jardín; incluso la profesora Sprout y el profesor Flitwick estaban confundidos, solamente Snape parecía dispuesto a luchar. Pero entonces aparecieron el director y Lupin, daban miedo de lo enfadados que estaban y nosotros, los alumnos, también empezamos a tomar parte en la lucha. Fue bastante fácil. Quizá demasiado, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

– Sí. Nosotros podríamos haber muerto en las garras del dragón, pero entonces se oyó un sonido extraño y se fue... parecía más bien una llamada o una orden.

– ¿Un sonido extraño? Es verdad, después de oírse ese extraño silbido el dragón vino volando hacia la escuela, pero si mal no recuerdo el sonido proveía del interior del castillo. 

Harry levantó las cejas, sorprendido. – ¿Estás segura?

– Creo que sí. Espera un momento. – Se giró hacia Pseudolos. – ¡Oye, Roger! – El joven levantó la vista. – ¿Aquél ruido que se oyó antes de que el Dragón se acercara a Hogwarts provenía del castillo, verdad?

– ¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa, Cho? No soy adivino. – Contestó el joven con expresión huraña. 

Cho enarcó una ceja, extrañada. – Vale, vale, tranquilo, pensé que lo sabrías, como tú y Deimos os habéis quedado en Hogwarts hoy... 

– Por si quieres saberlo no oímos nada; estábamos intentando tranquilizar a los pequeños. – Dicho esto el joven dio por terminada la conversación y continuó charlando con Aina haciendo caso omiso de Cho, que levantó ligeramente los hombros y siguió contando como entre todos habían logrado rechazar a los atacantes del castillo. 

– Cuando acabamos con los mortífagos vimos como luchabais contra alguien y cómo os lanzaban por los aires. Inmediatamente salió en vuestra búsqueda un grupo de rescate, y afortunadamente estáis bien. Aunque no entiendo qué hacía él – señaló a Draco, que seguía en silencio – con vosotros. Creía que os odiabais a muerte.

– Yo también lo creía, Cho.

Siguieron andando más de media hora hasta salir del bosque, momento en que Draco suspiró aliviado. Segundos después llegaron a la carrera la mayoría de profesores con semblante preocupado. 

– Será mejor que madame Pomfrey os atienda cuanto antes. – Comentó Lupin. Parecía extremadamente cansado, pero se las arregló para sonreír. – Vamos, os acompañaré. Chang, Lawson, Pseudolos, podéis ir a descansar, muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda. – Los tres prefectos asintieron y se marcharon cada uno hacia su sala común.

Cuando el pequeño grupo entró en la enfermería madame Pomfrey se puso rápidamente manos a la obra. Colocó a cada uno de ellos en una mullida cama y echó amablemente a Lupin para poder trabajar con más tranquilidad. Poco tiempo después la mayoría de heridas estaban curadas y todos exceptuando a Hermione y Galceram pudieron abandonar la enfermería podo después no sin antes asegurarle a la chica que le pasarían todos los apuntes que necesitara. 

Finalmente y tras ignorar a Draco cuando se desvió hacia las mazmorras llegaron exhaustos al retrato de la señora gorda. No eran ni las diez de la noche pero sin embargo estaban totalmente agotados.

Y hambrientos, no habían comido nada desde el desayuno.

Pero al llegar a la sala común les recibió un gran alboroto, y es que sus compañeros de la torre Gryffindor les habían preparado una estupenda (y sabrosa) bienvenida; los gemelos habían robado grandes cantidades de la mejor comida y les habían reservado unos sillones cerca del fuego.

– Es lo mínimo que podríamos hacer por nuestros valientes. – Exclamó Fred con voz rimbombante.

– ¡Héroes! ¡Són héroes! Nuestro pequeño Ronniekins... parece que fue ayer cuando aprendió a... – Continuó su hermano antes de que Ron se le tirara encima y le hiciera callar a base de cosquillas.

Tras la improvisada cena fueron a dormir visiblemente cansados.

Varios pisos más abajo, cerca de las mazmorras, en los dormitorios de Slytherin Draco Malfoy miraba el techo con sus pálidos ojos. Para él no hubo bienvenida, ni gritos de júbilo al verlo regresar sano y salvo. Sólo el frío desinterés de sus compañeros de casa; ellos lo habían visto confraternizando con el enemigo; sabían que no estaba al servicio del señor oscuro, y esto para muchos era alta traición. Al llegar le miraron con tal desprecio que hubiera llevado a cualquier apestoso Gryffindor al borde del llanto, pero él era un Slytherin, él era duro y frío y no necesitaba la aprobación de sus compañeros. 

Ni tampoco su amistad. 

Draco Malfoy pasó una mano por encima de sus ojos sorprendido al encontrar en ellos un leve rastro de humedad que secó con determinación. Él lucharía, lo haría por todo lo que creyera justo y apropiado. – Empiezo a pensar como uno de esos estúpidos Gryffindor. – Dijo para sí mismo. – Pero no voy a permitir que nadie controle mi vida, y haré cualquier cosa para evitarlo, incluso, si hace falta, aliarme con Apestoso Potter y sus amiguitos, los inmigrantes y la hermana del pobretón... Gin... oh, vamos Draco, no pienses más en ella, bobo. – Se regañó – Si en realidad está coladita por el idiota de Potter... – Se tapó mejor intentando amortiguar los ronquidos de Crabbe y Goyle con las sábanas y finalmente se durmió. 

A la mañana siguiente Ron se levantó el primero para visitar a Hermione en la enfermería. A pesar de los hechos del día anterior, aquél lunes fue de lo más normal aunque podía olerse el nerviosismo en el aire. Afortunadamente todas las clases de aquél día fueron impartidas dentro de los muros del castillo. A primera hora de la mañana los alumnos de Gryffindor compartían historia de la magia con los Hufflepuff. Fue una clase muy tranquila (muchos alumnos optaron por echar una discreta cabezadita). Solamente Nausica parecía inexplicablemente interesada en el temario. Después de historia de la magia venía la no más apasionante clase de pociones con un Snape más malhumorado que de costumbre (parecía imposible, ¿verdad?). 

Cuando el sol se ocultó tras las montañas Harry, Ron, Nausica y Aina fueron arrastrando los pies por el cansancio hacia el gran salón. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando de camino hacia allí apareció Hermione sentada cómodamente al pie de las escaleras. 

–¡Mione! – Exclamó Ron antes de acercarse corriendo. – Ya te han dejado ir?

– Madame Pomfrey hace maravillas con los heridos. Galceram también ha dejado la enfermería. – Añadió la chica al ver la expresión anhelante de Nausica. – Mira, ahí viene. – Efectivamente, el joven bajaba por aquellas mismas escaleras y fue recibido con un cuidadoso abrazo (no era plan de volver a fracturarle las costillas) por parte de sus amigas. 

Por fin entraron en el comedor; todo estaba como siempre, los profesores en su mesa, los platos listos para ser llenados con los más variados manjares. Entonces Dumbledore se levantó y miró a su alrededor. – Queridos alumnos. – Hizo una pausa grave; tomó aire y siguió hablando. – Como bien saben, esta escuela sufrió un ataque el pasado domingo. Afortunadamente nadie salió herido de gravedad, y los atacantes fueron recazados con éxito. Con estas palabras no pretendo infundirles una falsa sensación de seguridad ni tampoco justificar mi ausencia y la ausencia de medidas de protección adecuadas. Quiero que comprendan la situación y que presten de buena gana su ayuda, puede que este sea un año difícil. Para su propia seguridad nadie debería pasear solo por los jardines; sólo se permitirán grupos de unas cinco personas como mínimo, y los entrenamientos de quiddich y se harán siempre bajo la supervisión de algún profesor. Por el momento las visitas a Hogsmeade serán restringidas hasta nuevo aviso. – Un murmullo de desaprobación inundó la sala. El anciano director se apresuró a alzar los brazos pidiendo silencio. – Sé que puede parecer injusto, pero los profesores consideramos que es lo correcto. Como compensación y dada la petición de algunos profesores, – en aquél momento Harry juraría que Lupin le guiñó un ojo – se celebrará un gran baile el día de Navidad. – Los murmullos se convirtieron rápidamente en aplausos. Con una sonrisa en los labios el anciano se sentó y dio comienzo la cena.

Desde entonces todo pareció volver a la normalidad, las clases transcurrían con normalidad y los días pasaban lentamente. Aun así, Harry y los demás no estaban del todo tranquilos; estaba claro que Voldemort y sus seguidores no se contentarían con un ataque a tan pequeña escala por lo que acabaron como siempre: metidos en la biblioteca rodeados de libros polvorientos, una situación que sólo parecían disfrutar de verdad Hermione, Nausica y Galceram. 

– Nada, para variar, no e encontrado nada... vamos a morir de aburrimiento. – Masculló Ron dejando caer la cabeza encima del libro que acababa de revisar.

– No te quejes, Weasley, podrías estar peor. 

– Sí, claro, podríamos ser amigos, ¿verdad? – El pelirrojo levantó la vista lo suficiente para lanzarle una mirada furibunda a Malfoy. - ¿Por qué tiene que estar siempre pegado a nosotros, eh, Mione?

La chica meneó la cabeza y cerró su libro. – Porque necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, Ron. ¿Prefieres que cuando vuelvan los mortífagos nos encuentren indefensos?

– Sería mucho menos desagradable que oír a este par peleándose todo el día. – Desde el otro extremo de la mesa Nausica miró a Ron y a Draco con aprensión. – ¿No podéis estar trabajando tranquilitos y en silencio, por favor? La cabeza me duele horrores. – Y se acomodó en la silla masajeándose ligeramente las sienes. 

–¿Otra vez? – Preguntó Ginny. – Hace ya varios días que no te encuentras bien. 

– No me extraña. – Añadió Aina. – Ultimamente no duermes mucho, ¿verdad?. 

Nausica le lanzó una mirada furtiva antes de contestar. – Duermo lo suficiente, gracias. Lo que haga con mi tiempo es cosa mía. – "bocazas", añadió mentalmente a la frase.

En aquél preciso momento Harry se acercó cargado con una nueva montaña de libros. – Hum... ¿qué pasa, chicas? Se os oye discutir desde el otro lado de la biblioteca. Madame Pince empieza a ponerse nerviosa. 

– No pasa nada, Harry, ¿verdad, chicas? – Murmuró Nausica apretando los dientes. Ellas se apresuraron a negar con la cabeza y a seguir leyendo en silencio. 

Aquella noche, como cada noche desde hacía más de una semana, Nausica volvía a los dormitorios de Gryffindor después de una de sus escapadas nocturnas. Envuelta en el sepulcral silencio entró en su cuarto. Desde la puerta vio la esfera luminosa del reloj de su mesilla. Las cuatro de la madrugada. Bostezó y se quitó la capa. Entonces el ruido de un aleteo hizo que desviara la vista hacia la ventana; allí había un búho de color pardusco que la miraba con sus enormes ojos dorados y expresivos. El animal movió ligeramente una pata cuyas plumas eran extrañamente onduladas, impaciente, pero no se movió de la ventana. 

– ¡Ya vale! – Masculló la chica en voz demasiado alta. – No necesito una niñera. ¡Vete! 

Y con una última mirada triste el búho se marchó. 

A medida que avanzaba el curso, los días se acortaron y el frío invadió Hogwarts. Incluso durante el primer partido de quiddich de la temporada que enfrentó Ravenclaw contra Slyterin, cayó también la primera nevada del año. Durante el partido Harry se dio cuenta de que de repente Ron había desaparecido de su lado. Miró confundido a su alrededor, y su vista se fijó en un lugar de las gradas un poco apartado del infernal ruido que era el estadio de quiddich; allí estaban en pie Ron y Hermione. En un momento dado el chico acercó sus labios al oído de ella y formuló una pregunta. Con una gran sonrisa Hermione asintió y abrazó a Ron con todas sus fuerzas. Viendo aquello Harry supuso que Ron no quería ir a ningún otro baile sin Hermione y se alegró por los dos; quizá ya era hora que él también se armara de valor. Al finalizar el partido con la victoria de Ravenclaw el chico se limpió concienzudamente las gafas empañadas por el frío y esperó bajo la nieve a que salieran los jugadores. 

Los primeros en abandonar los vestuarios fueron los Slyterin; cuando salió Draco aún con el pelo mojado y el cuello envuelto en una gruesa bufanda le lanzó a Harry una mirada suspicaz. – ¿Has venido a felicitarnos por la derrota, Potter?

Él metió las manos en los bolsillos y sonrió sarcásticamente. – No, Malfoy, he venido para invitarte al baile.

– Me halagas, Potter, pero no eres mi tipo. – Contestó el chico con sorna. – Aunque dudo que seas el tipo de nadie. – Y se fue a paso veloz hacia el castillo junto a sus compañeros de equipo.

– Hum... ampliando tu... ¿círculo de amistades? – Dijo una voz a su espalda.

Harry se giró sobresaltado y sus ojos se encontraron con los de la cazadora de Ravenclaw. En aquél momento Harry deseó no estar allí bajo la nieve, con la nariz roja y tiritando de frío y nerviosismo ante la chica que le gustaba. – No... de hecho, te estaba esperando. 

Ella abrió más sus ojos castaños y dio un paso hacia el chico. – ¿Me esperabas? Bueno, pues aquí me tienes. 

Harry se pasó una mano enguantada por el pelo rebelde y respiró profundamente. – Pues, esto... Cho, la verdad es que yo me preguntaba si... bueno, lo he estado pensando mucho y... – ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? De su boca salía un incesante barboteo sin sentido, tenía las manos sudadas a pesar del frío glacial, parecía que su lengua no quisiera expresar lo que le dictaba su corazón, tenia miedo al rechazo. "Pero bueno..." pensó entonces el muchacho, "¿soy o no soy un Gryffindor? ¡Valor!" Y finalmente pronunció las palabras adecuadas. – ¿Quieres venir conmigo al baile, Cho?

Contuvo el aliento aguardando una respuesta. Cho entonces sonrió tristemente y le tocó una mejilla con sus finos dedos. Harry se estremeció al notar el gélido contacto pero permaneció en silencio. – Lo siento.

Él dejó escapar un jadeo entrecortado, interrogante. – ¿Por que? – En realidad no quería formular aquella pregunta, demasiado tarde, los ojos de ella se humedecieron. " Es por el frío" pensó Harry sin creerlo realmente. – No voy a ir al baile, con nadie. No podría... no después de lo que pasó el año pasado, ¿comprendes?

– Claro. Lamento haberte traído recuerdos tristes, Cho. Ya nos veremos. – Y sin decir nada más se giró y echó a correr hacia el castillo con todas sus fuerzas con la vana esperanza de ser más veloz que sus penas. 

Llegó jadeando a la sala común. La sala estaba caldeada por un enorme fuego que crepitaba monótonamente en la chimenea y se oían los gritos de los de primero mientras jugaban a algún juego de cartas muggle. En otro rincón de la sala estaban Neville y Aina; la chica no era muy buena en herbología, así que Neville la ayudaba de vez en cuando a cambio de que ella le diera repaso en transformaciones. A su lado estaban Ron y Ginny jugando al ajedrez mágico, y por su lado Hermione y Nausica estaban cómodamente instaladas en un par de butacas con una gruesa novela entre las manos. 

Harry se derrumbó pesadamente en una silla al lado de Ron y miró el tablero de ajedrez con desgana. 

– ¿Qué te pasa, amigo?

– Nada, Ron, nada.

– O, vamos, como si no nos conociéramos. – Movió el caballo para amenazar la dama blanca de Ginny. 

– Le has pedido a Cho que vaya al baile contigo, ¿verdad? – Preguntó la chica mientras una de sus torres masacraba un pobre alfil. – ¿Ha aceptado?

– No, no va a ir al baile con nadie.

– Ah. – Ginny quedó unos momentos en silencio, haciendo acopio de valor para decir la siguiente frase. – Entonces... si no tienes pareja... ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?

Harry miró a la chica y después a su hermano, y como a Ron no pareció importarle que su hermana menor saliera con su mejor amigo aceptó encantado. 

En el sofá, Hermione levantó la vista de su ejemplar de "los libros de tierramar" y miró a Nausica. 

– Y tu qué, ¿ya tienes pareja para el baile?

– Hum... la verdad es que los chicos no se pelean por salir conmigo, pero tampoco es algo que me quite el sueño. – Dijo con una sombra de decepción en los ojos.

– Quizá les asuste esta expresión tan seria que tienes siempre... 

– Claro, seguro que temen que les muerda o algo, ¿no? Pero dejemos de hablar de mí; por lo que veo tu sí que tienes pareja...

Hermione miró furtivamente a Ron y se sonrojó. – Sí, por suerte este año no me a dejado como último recurso. Y Aina, ¿con quién va?

– Pues creo que va con ese prefecto...

– ¿Lawson? – Preguntó sorprndida. No era muy normal que Slytherins y Gryffindors fueran juntos a los bailes. 

– No, ese no, el otro, el de Hufflepuff, Roger, ¿verdad? Es bastante simpático...

"Es bastante simpático..." eso mismo pensó Aina el día anterior cuando Roger Pseudolos pidió que le acompañara al baile justo cuando salía de clase de transformaciones y aceptó la invitación. En un primer momento se sintió muy halagada, pero cuando el joven prefecto le besaba galantemente la mano apareció por el pasillo Deimos Lawson y ella notó una extraña sensación en el estómago en el mismo instante en que le venían a la mente recuerdos de pasillos oscuros, de música y de máscaras. 

Las últimas semanas de curso antes de las vacaciones de Navidad fueron algo más animadas. Bueno, animadas es una forma de decirlo suavemente; la verdad es que fueron realmente infernales. Parecía que los profesores quisieran asegurarse de que los alumnos no tuvieran tiempo libre para nada y tras las clases todos acababan teniendo una cantidad inhumana de trabajo para el día siguiente y eso sin contar los exámenes extraordinarios de Pociones, Encantamientos, Transformaciones y DCAO para los alumnos de quinto: según los profesores debían estar bien preparados para pasar los TIMOS a finales de curso, aunque los perjudicados creían firmemente que estaban experimentando con ellos una nueva forma de tortura, especialmente Snape, cuyos exámenes eran especialmente rebuscados y difíciles. 

No es de extrañar pues, que todo el mundo esperara ansioso la Navidad, un tiempo de descanso, alegría y jolgorio. 

Pobres pardillos, no veían lo que se avecinaba... 

¡¡ Fin del cap. 10 !!

(con lo que me a costado escribirlo...)

.


	11. Nive candente, schola vacante

. 

Saludos ^______^ 

Este capítulo ha sido todo un récord para mí, lo he terminado en apenas diez días gracias a los ánimos de los reviews (Gracias, chicas, sois las mejores ^_____^ ) y también porque tenía muchas ganas de escribirlo, el baile, la nieve, la Navidad... todo muy bonito, ¿verdad? Jejejejejejeejejejeje. 

Bueno, como supongo que hay más ganas de leer lo que pasa durante el baile que mis penas y alegrías, voy a limitarme a comentar los reviews, ¿okiz?

Rinoa: M'alegro de que t'agradi, jejeje, (peacho review que vas deixar, eh? ) Encara que no se si la Cho et seguirà caient neutral després de llegir això... jejejejejee. Buenu, Només et diré una cosa: llegeix atentament, aquest final te'l dedico especialment a tu ^___^ estic segura de que t'agradarà. Ah, per cer, per quan un altre capítol del teun de fic?

Gin-Gin: Como ves he seguido uno de tus conejos y solo he tardado diez dias en escribir el nuevo cap. Ahora creo que también voy a seguir el otro y voy a sacar más a mis personajes. Muchísimas gracias por tus reviews, en serio, muchas gracias.

Anna Voig: Aquí tienes un poquito más, jejeejej, aunque no se desvelan todas las incógnitas sí ay alguna sorpresa por ahí, jejejejejeejejeje. Ah, y no te preocupes por Harry y Ginny, las cosas no siempre son lo que parece ^___^. 

Chu-Cheng: ¿Jodiendas? ¿Yo? Nooooooooooo, que va, tampoco soy tan mala (¿o sí?) Me alegro de que te guste Draco, jejejejejeje, tan majo y tan maldito a la vez... Bueno, espero que te guste el siguiente cap, jejejejeeje.

****

11 - NIVE CANDENTE, SCHOLA VACANTE.

**Cuando nieva, la escuela está vacía.**

– ¡¡¡¡Feliz Navidad a todo el mundo!!!!

Por si todas las chicas de no se habían despertado aún con sus berridos, Parvati Patil se levantó con su nuevo pijama de Navidad (el de este año tenía estrellitas y bolitas rojas bordadas) y abrió los grandes ventanales del dormitorio dejando entrar el frío aire navideño.

– Patil, qué pretendes, ¿convertirnos en cubitos?– Gruñó Nausica desde bajo un montón de mantas. – Cierra la maldita ventana.

– Feliz Navidad a ti también, Sans. – Masculló Parvati, y sin hacerle el más mínimo caso dejó los ventanales abiertos, fue a sentarse en la cama de su mejor amiga Lavender y ambas empezaron a abrir sus regalos. 

Cansadas de oír sus grititos de emoción, Hermione Aina y Nausica finalmente se levantaron y fueron a cerrar las ventanas antes de morir congeladas. 

El dormitorio de quinto curso era de los pocos que aún conservaba todos sus ocupantes. Muchos de los alumnos, sobretodo los más jóvenes habían decidido pasar las vacaciones en sus respectivas casas aún sabiendo que se celebraría un baile navideño. Era una pena que Lavender y Parvati hubieran decidido quedarse, aunque de hecho era lógico que lo hicieran; ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a perderse semejante acontecimiento social.

– Feliz Navidad, chicas. – Murmuró Hermione con cara de sueño. – ¿Os apetece abrir los regalos en la sala común? – Y lanzó una significativa mirada a Parvati y Lavender, que ya estaban completamente enfrascadas en la tarea de desenvolver un voluminoso paquete. No hizo falta respuesta; las tres al mismo tiempo recogieron los regalos, a Crookshanks ( que ya empezaba a sentirse marginado en este fic ) y bajaron las angostas escaleras que conducían a la sala común.

Allí les esperaban Ron, Harry y Ginny sentados ante el fuego. Tras los inevitables deseos de una feliz Navidad, Ron fue el primero en abrir uno de sus regalos.

– Supongo que será otro jersey de mi madre... – Murmuró mientras desenvolvía un paquete que indudablemente contenía ropa. Pero en cuanto vio lo que realmente era, profirió un grito de sorpresa. - ¡Es un vestido de gala! ¿Quién...? Un momento; no puede ser, Fred y George no tienen tanto dinero. Se han vuelto locos

– Creo que es peor de lo que pensamos. – Dijo Ginny señalando su regalo; un magnífico vestido de un azul oscuro y aterciopelado. 

– Yo no me preocuparía demasiado. – Comentó Harry con una sonrisa enigmática. – Ya sabéis; estas vacaciones las van a pasar de "viaje de negocios", según ellos, así que deben tener menos problemas económicos de lo que creéis. – Abrió uno de sus regalos. – Hummm... ¿Y esto? – Era una pequeña bolsita de cuero llena de lo que parecían semillas de un rojo muy oscuro. 

– Son semillas de flor de fuego. Típicas de nuestro país. – Aclaró Nausica. – Tira una en la chimenea, ya verás. 

No muy convencido el muchacho arrojó una de aquellas pequeñas esferas encima de las brasas y con un chasquido apareció lo que parecía el tallo de una planta, aunque este no era verde sino granate, y empezaron a crecer hojas semejantes a las de la parra. Finalmente en el extremo del tallo se formó una hermosa flor de un rojo incandescente que llenó la sala de con su aroma dulzón.

– Uaau. – Dijo Harry mientras tomaba la flor que se desintegró rápidamente. – Esto tenemos que enseñárselo a Neville cuando vuelva. 

Siguieron abriendo los regalos tranquilamente. Harry recibió un jersey de la señora Weasley, una bufanda nueva de parte de Hermione y Ginny además de una camiseta de los Cuddley Cannons ( su equipo de quiddich favorito ) de Ron. Por su lado los Dursley parecían haberse olvidado finalmente de su existencia, lo cual era un alivio, y por último había una carta de Sirius. 

__

"Querido Harry, Suerte que estáis bien, Remus me contó todo lo que pasó después de que aquél maldito mortífago desapareciera. Yo quería buscaros en el bosque, pero Moony me convenció de que era peligroso. En fin, ¡Feliz Navidad! Es una lástima que ahora las visitas a Hogsmeade estén restringidas, pero prometo venir a visitarte antes del final de las vacaciones. ( Y no te preocupes por mí, Remus y Dumbledore me ayudarán, no pienso volver a Azkaban ) Tampoco puedo hacerte un caro regalo de padrino, pero quiero que tengas esto, sé que te gustará.

PD: Nos mantendremos en contacto

En el sobre había también un pequeño paquete rectangular y plano; era la foto que tenía Lupin en su casa donde se veían a sus padres junto a todos los merodeadores (menos Pettigrew, claro. Harry supuso que su padrino lo había borrado mágicamente). Lily y James Potter sonrieron a su hijo desde la foto, y Harry suspiró largamente antes de dejar el regalo de su padrino apoyado en la repisa de la chimenea. Estaba bien, no iba a ponerse triste el día de Navidad, ¿verdad? 

Justo cuando casi no quedaban paquetes por abrir, Nausica soltó una expresión de sorpresa. Tenía entre las manos un sobre sin firmar, y de él sacó una nota y una pluma de búho. Todos se acercaron presos por la curiosidad; no era muy normal ir mandando plumas a la gente, que digamos. En la nota sólo había unas escuetas frases:

__

"M'he comportat com un ruc. No, com un imbècil.

Ho sento.

¿Vens al ball amb mi?"

La chica sonrió, dobló cuidadosamente la nota y se dejó caer hacia atrás quedando tendida entre el montón de libros que le habían regalado. 

– ¿De quién era eso? - Preguntó Ginny intrigada. Los otros la miraron con una cara que decía claramente: "¡cotilla!" aunque se morían de ganas de preguntar lo mismo. 

– Es de Galce, me pide perdón por haberse comportado como un idiota y quiere que vaya con él al baile. – Intentaba mantenerse seria, pero la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro. 

– ¿Perdón? No tenía ni idea de que estabais peleados. – Ron miró interrogativamente a los demás; estaba claro que ellos tampoco lo sabían. 

– Eh... no exactamente peleados. Ahora ya no importa.

– Vale, sí. – La interrumpió Aina. – ¿Pero vas a ir con él o no? 

Nausica hizo girar la pluma de búho entre sus dedos antes de contestar. Intentaba disimularlo, pero su respiración era más acelerada que de costumbre y un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas. – Creo... creo que sí. – Sonrió un poco más; la verdad es que se moría de ganas.

Poco después se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar. Sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor les esperaba Galceram. Vestía ropa muggle (vaqueros y jersey negro de cuello alto, mmmmmmnnnnnhhhhh...) al igual que las chicas (Aina, Nausica, Hermione y Ginny aprovechaban las vacaciones para variar un poquito su vestuario) y se levantó prestamente al verles entrar. Adelantándose al resto Nausica le abrazó deseándole una feliz Navidad. El chico no necesitaba más respuesta que aquella; por fin tenía pareja para el baile. 

El día transcurría con relativa tranquilidad; todo el mundo estaba nervioso por el baile, y los incidentes de la primera visita a Hogsmeade parecían enteramente olvidados sobretodo después de que a media mañana nevara convirtiendo los alrededores del castillo en una bonita postal navideña y se organizara una batalla de bolas de nieve de dimensiones épicas que implico a casi todos los miembros de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw contra Slytherin que aún siendo minoría se defendían ferozmente.

Aproximadamente a media tarde las chicas subieron a sus habitaciones para prepararse haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de los chicos.

Pero la espera valió la pena, y aquella noche a las nueve Harry y Ron esperaban pacientemente a sus parejas al pie de las escaleras que conducían a la torre de Gryffindor. Harry llevaba el mismo traje de gala que el año anterior que le quedaba francamente bien, pero la sorpresa fue Ron; el traje que le habían mandado sus hermanos le quedaba como un guante; de color azul profundo y muy elegante incluso logró que al bajar Lavender y Parvati le dedicaran una larga mirada de arriba abajo. 

Allí también estaban un grupo de Ravenclaws de último curso y el prefecto de Hufflepuff, Pseudolos que por una vez no estaba acompañado por Deimos Lawson. Minutos después apareció Galceram y lo hizo justo a tiempo; en aquél momento se abrió la puerta y cuatro chicas bajaron radiantes por las escaleras.

Ron no pudo esperar y subió unos peldaños para encontrarse con Hermione. – Mione. – Dijo con voz entrecortada. – Estás deslumbrante. – Llevaba un vestido de seda azul pastel y el pelo liso y brillante recogido en una complicada trenza que mezclaba mechones de su cabello con hebras de oro y plata. Tomó delicadamente el brazo de Ron y con una amplia sonrisa se marcharon hacia la el gran salón. 

Por su parte Harry tomó la mano de Ginny cuando esta llegó hasta su lado. También su vestido era azul oscuro salpicado de pequeñas bordaduras plateadas en los puños y en el discreto escote (no hay que olvidar que es un regalo de sus hermanos mayores, ninguno de ellos quiere que su hermanita muestre demasiado sus... encantos, por así decirlo ^____^) 

Tampoco Galceram pudo resistir la tentación y subió embelesado las escaleras en vez de esperar. – Tenía preparadas muchas cosas bonitas para decirte. – Dijo casi susurrando. – Pero creo que me he quedado sin palabras para describir lo increíble que estás. – Ella dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y sonrió. – ¿Te gusta? – La tela del vestido se agitó ligeramente mientras se movía; era una tela suave y vaporosa de color morado que se iba oscureciendo en las mangas y en el escote que dejaba los hombros y parte de la espalda al descubierto. También se había deshecho de su eterna trenza y el pelo completamente suelto caía casi hasta la altura de los hombros suavemente ondulado. 

Con paso decidido Roger Pseudolos se acercó a su pareja y le dio el acostumbrado beso en los nudillos. – Buenas noches, preciosa. ¿Preparada para mover el esqueleto?

Aina enarcó las cejas pero se las arregló para sonreír. Se sentía extrañamente abatida, y no era por su pareja; Roger era simpático, apuesto y muy galán. Incluso su vestido verde oscuro hacía juego con el de él, pero quizá ella deseaba secretamente ir con alguien más... Slytherin, por así decirlo.

El Gran Salón estaba profusamente decorado aquella noche; había cuatro grandes árboles de Navidad decorados con los colores de cada casa, y un montón de pequeñas mesas alrededor de la pista de baile cada una con un mantel de distinto color y una lámpara con diminutas hadas en su interior. También había un pequeño escenario; aquél año el director había contratado un grupo de música llamado "Chartreuse" (El Chartreuse es un licor muggle que se fabrica en Francia). 

Las cuatro parejas se sentaron tranquilamente en una de las mesas y miraron a su alrededor; aquella noche el Gran Salón estaba imbuido de una claridad especial; en el techo se veían brillar miles de estrellas en ausencia de la luna, y las hadas irradiaban un tenue resplandor dorado. Cuando todo el mundo se hubo acomodado apareció la cena de Navidad: cremosos puddings, bebida espumosa y frutas de sabores intensos, hacía tiempo que en Hogwarts no se degustaban semejantes manjares. Antes de probar el guiso de Navidad, Harry esbozó una mueca de disgusto al pensar que Cho no iba a disfrutar que aquella espléndida cena. Pero aún así decidió no amargarse la noche; estaba en la mejor compañía que podría desear, en un baile, y era Navidad.

Acababan de desaparecer los últimos postres cuando una de las puertas laterales del salón se abrieron dejando paso a un grupo de cinco chicos vestidos con túnicas de inspiración barroca que subieron al escenario y empezaron a tocar entre los aplausos del público. Primero solamente unas breves notas punteadas con la guitarra. A medida que la gente empezaba a escuchar en silencio siguieron los demás instrumentos, el bajo, el teclado, la batería, y cuando finalmente el cantante entonó una triste melodía las parejas empezaron a levantarse de sus mesas. 

– Vamos, preciosa, ¡enseñémosles cómo se baila!

Aina sólo tuvo tiempo de abrir mucho los ojos antes de que Roger tirara de ella con fuerza y la llevara hasta el centro de la pista de baile.

Al instante Nausica y Galceram también se levantaron sin mediar palabra y tímidamente abrazados empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música

En la mesa, Hermione los miraba sin darse cuenta de que alguien la estaba observando a ella. – Hacen una bonita pareja, ¿no crees, Ron?

– ¿Eh? – El chico apartó la vista de ella desconcertado. – A... hum... sí. ¿Qué decías?

Hermione esbozó una mueca de disgusto.– Dios, Ron, estás en las nubes. ¿Qué te pasa? 

– Me estaba preguntando... – Contestó él algo temeroso.

– ¿Sí? 

Estaba más rojo de lo habitual, pero se las arregló para respirar profundamente antes de continuar. – Me preguntaba si te importaría concederme este baile, Mione. – Sonrió con timidez mientras tomaba su mano entre las suyas.

– Este y todos los que quieras, Ronniekins. – Y Hermione tiró de la mano de Ron con una gran sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

En la mesa Ginny contemplaba alternativamente todas aquellas parejas abrazadas y felices y a quien se suponía era SU pareja. Harry tenía la mirada fija en las puertas del Gran Salón, y no parecía muy dispuesto a bailar, al menos no con ella. Fastidiada volvió a centrarse en la pista de baile; allí estaba su hermano increíblemente sonrojado que clavaba sus ojos en los de Hermione como si estuviera viendo la cosa más bella del mundo. También Nausica y Galceram, que no se miraban sino que ella tenía la cabeza suavemente apoyada en el cuello de él con su pelo pajizo y rizado haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja, y Aina parecía encantada con su acompañante, que realmente era un gran bailarín. – Incluso la gente más odiosa se lo está pasando en grande. – Pensó amargamente al ver a Pansy Parkinson que ataviada con un vestido amarillo canario se pegaba a Malfoy cual mosca a la porquería con cara de felicidad. Entonces esbozó una sonrisa; Draco mostraba en su rostro una expresión de asco y aburrimiento tal que casi compensaba el hecho de estar sentada en una mesa con el chico de sus sueños y que este ni siquiera se fijara en ella. Estaba cansada de esperar, quizá debería probar otra forma menos sutil de decirle a Harry que se moría de ganas de bailar que las miradas suplicantes y los leves suspiros cada vez que una pareja se acercaba a su mesa. Quizá sí debería cambiar de táctica, ya le había funcionado antes, ¿no?.

– Harry, vamos a bailar.

– ¿Eh? 

Genial, Harry estaba en plan borrego. 

– Esto es un baile, Harry, ¿quieres bailar o voy a pedírselo a Malfoy? – ¿Por qué demonios había mencionado a Malfoy? ¿Desde cuando había lugar para él en sus pensamientos? ¿Acaso se había tragado una poción de estupidez o algo parecido? Probablemente todo era a causa del estrés, sí, eso era. 

– Vale, vamos, Gin. – Finalmente Harry había despegado los ojos de la puerta y la miraba a ella, sólo a ella. Por unos deliciosos segundos sintió que su cuerpo de derretía bajo aquellos ojos esmeralda.

Y bailaron, oh sí, Ginny cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la magia dels momento, intentando memorizar cada instante. Quizá compraría un pensadero solo para poder vivir una y otra vez aquél momento mar... 

– Oh, mierda.

Con un amplio acorde final se acabó la canción y el sueño se rompió, Harry había dejado de sostenerla entre sus fuertes (el quiddich podía hacer maravillas en unos pocos años de duro entrenamiento) brazos, y ahora empezaba otra canción mucho más movida y por lo tanto menos... íntima. 

En otra parte de la pista Roger y Aina seguían el veloz ritmo de la música. A ella nunca le había gustado mucho eso de bailar, pero su pareja lo hacía todo mucho más fácil, parecía haber nacido con los zapatos de bailar puestos. Aún así el ambiente era verdaderamente sofocante, casi no tenían espacio para moverse y tenía que ir con mucho cuidado de no ser arrollada por alguna pareja demasiado entusiasta. Pero entonces, cuando los músicos entonaron el estribillo de una de sus mejores canciones una avalancha humana la empujó hacia un lado de la pista, ella perdió a Pseudolos de vista y cayó hacia atrás.

– ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó una voz suave y profunda que hizo que sintiera un escalofrío por toda la espalda. Ella ahogó un grito de sorpresa al reconocer al propietario de aquella voz y aquellos brazos que habían evitado que cayera. Cuando se giró y clavó sus ojos en los de Deimos Lawson notó otra vez como se le erizaban los cabellos de la nuca. 

– Estoy muy bien, gracias. – Dijo, y buscó a Roger desesperadamente con la mirada. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? 

– Tengo que hablar contigo. – Deimos dio un corto paso hacia ella.

– ¿Qué? No... Tengo que volver con mi pareja. – La chica empezaba a notar un desagradable vacío en el estómago. Buscó a Roger de nuevo, pero sus ojos acabaron fijos en el joven Slytherin que seguía justo en frente de ella y retrocedió unos pasos involuntariamente. Por una parte algo la impulsaba a huir, pero también tenía la imperiosa necesidad de quedarse. ¿Por qué siempre que se encontraba con él le pasaba lo mismo? No tuvo tiempo de responderse a esta pregunta, porque en aquél instante Deimos se acercó con un rápido movimiento y la tomó por los hombros. Otra vez sintió la calidez de su aliento acariciándole el cuello y la suavidad de su túnica de terciopelo negro, recordó aquella noche de Hallowe'en, ¿Fue real aquella noche? ¿Aquél beso? ¿O solo una pesadilla? No tuvo tiempo de preguntárselo, porque él desapareció entre la multitud después de susurrarle algo al oído.

– Aléjate de él, por favor, aléjate de Roger Pseudolos, por lo que más quieras. Si te pasara algo malo no me lo perdonaría nunca. Aléjate de él antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Y Aina se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos, hecha un lío.

Por su parte Harry y Ginny se detuvieron tras largo rato de bailoteo; estaban sedientos y algo cansados, por lo fueron a buscar un par de cervezas de mantequilla. Pero cuando estaban de vuelta, Harry se quedó inmóvil, mirando fijamente hacia la mesa. Ginny miró también muy intrigada, y por entre la gente pudo distinguir las figuras de Nausica y Galceram sentados tranquilamente. Suspiró aliviada, pero cuando se acercaron un poco más descubrió lo que había llamado tanto la atención de su pareja; había creído que Galceram y Nausica hablaban el uno con el otro. Craso error, porque cuando la tercera ocupante de la mesa se giró y pudo apreciar perfectamente sus ojos almendrados y su cabello largo y castaño iluminados por la suave luz del salón no pudo evitar un gemido de frustración. 

– Ah, hola Harry. – Dijo ella sonriendo levemente cuando llegaron por fin a la mesa.

– Hola, Cho. Me alegra ver que por fin has bajado. ¿Me... me concedes este baile? – Con mano temblorosa Harry dejó la botella en la mesa y ofreció su brazo a la chica. No parecía darse cuenta de que Ginny había enrojecido repentinamente. A Cho tampoco pareció importarle mucho este hecho, porque asintió y fueron juntos hacia la pista de baile justo cuando empezaba otra canción lenta.

Con ganas de asesinar a alguien Ginny se fue a buscar otra cerveza sin mediar palabra con los dos ocupantes de la mesa, estaba segura de que si no se alejaba de allí a toda prisa ese par se convertirían en víctimas inocentes. Tan concentrada estaba en sus propias y oscuras cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta de que una figura que mostraba una sonrisa desdeñosa en el rostro se cruzaba con ella.

– ¿Qué te pasa, Weasley, te ha dejado solita, el cararrajada? 

– No es de tu incumbencia, babosa inmunda. – Contestó ella. - ¿Por qué no vuelves con tus perritos falderos y me dejas en paz?

Draco hizo una pequeña reverencia ante los ojos asombrados de Ginny. – No sería caballeroso dejar a una dama sola. Además, creo que Pansy está... ocupada. –Y señaló disimuladamente a la mancha amarillo canario flanqueada por dos figuras enorme enfundadas en un par de túnicas verdes. Al parecer Pansy no disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Crabbe y Goyle. – Pero claro, si prefieres seguir esperando que Potter se digne a mirarte...¡Auch! 

Ginny harta ya de tontería (aunque un baile con Malfoy sonaba... ¿tentador?) le propinó una sonora bofetada en la mejilla antes de irse por donde había venido dejando al joven rubio inmóvil con la mano en la mejilla, y repitiendo para sí mismo la misma palabra: "idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota..." 

No muy lejos de allí Harry y Cho bailaban ajenos a todo lo demás. El chico había soñado tantas veces que la tenía entre sus brazos... Cho bailaba con los ojos entrecerrados, y no parecía importarle el hecho de que su pareja fuera medio palmo más bajo que ella. Incluso se arrepintió un poco de no haber aceptado su propuesta inicial, pero entonces la suave voz del cantante entonó una nueva balada, era la versión de un tema más antiguo de otro autor, un tema que siempre acababa sonando en fiestas y bailes. Al oír aquellos acordes melancólicos Harry notó que Cho se agitaba repentinamente. Desconcertado el chico la miró a los ojos para descubrir que gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

– Cho... ¿qué te ocurre? – Murmuró preocupado.

Ella intentó en vano secarse las lágrimas con las mangas del vestido. – No, nada... es que esta canción me trae recuerdos tristes. – "Recuerdos de Cedric", pensó en silencio; recuerdos de otro baile en que se besaron escuchando aquellos mismos acordes. Intentó sobreponerse a la tristeza, pero de repente deseó estar sola con sus penas, no quería ni luces ni música, sólo silencio, así que apartó los brazos de Harry que la envolvían suavemente. – Lo siento, pero yo... tengo que irme. 

– ¿Irte? Pero... ¿por qué? ¿Es por algo que he hecho? – Preguntó con expresión entre culpable y preocupada. 

– No... claro que no, Harry, siempre has sido muy bueno conmigo. Solo es que... necesito estar un rato conmigo misma. Adiós. – Retrocedió un poco. 

– ¡Espera! Dónde piensas ir?

– No lo sé, a la biblioteca, quizá. – "Cedric adoraba la biblioteca" añadió en silencio, y se marchó del Gran Salón sin que ninguno de los presentes le prestara atención.

Completamente abatido Harry fue a sentarse otra vez. Ni siquiera advirtió que Ginny se había marchado ni que Nausica y Galceram lo miraban muy extrañados hasta que la chica lo zarandeó con fuerza y le hizo regresar al mundo de los vivos, por así decirlo. 

– ¡Harry! Eh, Harry, ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Cho? 

– Se ha marchado, Sica, ha dicho que quería estar sola y que se iba a la biblioteca. – Harry hundió la cabeza entre las manos, sin duda pensando en lo complicada que era la mente femenina. 

– Oh. – Murmuró Nausica algo extrañada. Entonces su expresión cambió de ser curiosa a parecer tremendamente angustiada. Y se levantó apresuradamente. – Espera un momento... ¿Has dicho "biblioteca"? 

– Sí, eso es lo que me ha dicho ella. ¿Por qué?

Pero ella no le estaba escuchando, sino que corría a toda velocidad hacia la puerta por donde segundos antes había desaparecido Cho murmurando todos los tacos y palabras malsonantes que podía recordar. 

Harry miró a Galceram perplejo. - ¿Qué les ocurre todas con la biblioteca? – El chico también estaba en pie y miraba hacia la puerta. – No lo sé, pero pienso averiguarlo ahora mismo. ¿Vienes? – Harry se limitó a echar a correr. 

Jadeando subieron las escaleras; aún se podía oír el eco de los zapatos de Nausica resonando por el pasillo. ¿Cómo podía correr a aquella velocidad llevando tacones? De repente se oyó un grito angustiado, desgarrador, que hizo que se les erizara el cabello de la nuca. – ¡Esa era la voz de Cho! – Exclamaron ambos a la vez. 

Apretaron el paso.

Finalmente divisaron una luz a lo lejos; al parecer la chimenea de la biblioteca estaba encendida. Sin pensarlo dos veces entraron a toda velocidad en la sala. Allí estaba Nausica, sentada en una de las mesas con el rostro entre las manos meneando la cabeza y murmurando algo incomprensible. También estaba Cho, arrodillada en el frío suelo de piedra llorando en silencio, y finalmente había alguien más, alguien que estaba inmóvil al lado de Cho cuyo cuerpo translúcido dejaba entrever los estantes del fondo de la sala. Al verlo Harry tuvo que agarrarse al marco de la puerta para no caer de la impresión. 

Las piernas le temblaban, y la voz también. Sólo fue capaz de pronunciar una única frase.

– Oh, Dios mío... Cedric...

Fin del capítulo 11 

__

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Muajajajajajajajajajajajaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Yo creo que no he sido tan mala, ¿verdad?

Por cierto, la traducción de la nota de Galceram es la siguiente: "Me he portado como un burro, no, como un imbécil, lo siento. ¿Vienes al baile conmigo?

Ah, se me olvidaba mencionar a mi buena amiga Mione-Chan, que ya es oficialmente universitaria!! (Felicitats, calinyu, mira que començar el setmbre... The comentat que jo començo la uni després de les festes de Sta Tecla? Jejejejejeejejejejejejeeeee, ja et trucaré) pero que encontró tiempo para hacer el primer fanart de esta historia (si alguien quiere verlo pues ala, que no se corte y me lo pida por mail o review, que yo estaré encantada de mandárselo)

.


	12. Nox

.

¡Ajajah! ¡Ya estoy de vuelta! Lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en subir otro capítulo, pero la verdad es que esto de la universidad ocupa mucho tiempo, sniff... De todas formas espero que este cap. sea de vuestro agrado y disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo ^______^ Ultimamente no estoy muy inspirada para los comentarios que inevitable hago al inicio de cada cap. así que voy a pasar directamente a los reviews.

Rinoa: Muajajajajajajaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Sabia que t'agradaria lo del Cedric, jajajajajajajaajaj, m'alegro de que et fes ilusió, en serio! Però no et posis histèrica, dona, que ja saps que ell només t'estima a TU (quina putada que es morís el dia del teu aniversari, jo no podria celebrar-lo mai més...) Buenu, espero que t'agradi aquest capi, encara que potser el Ced no surt tant comm'agradaria ( aaaah, ja intentaré posar-hi remei, tu tranqui...)

Anna Voig : Aaaaawwww, lamento haberme demorado tanto : ( pero hago todo lo que puedo... en fin, celebro que te haya gustado ^_____^ ya sabes de sobras que a mí me encantan tus historias, verdad?

Marine: ¿Te gustó la sorpresa? Pues lee, lee, mujer, que en este cap. te vas a llevar unas cuantas más...

Luna: Aaaaay Lunita tienes razónal decir que deberías sacar más a menudo esa bolita de pelo adorable que se llama Sacch. En cuanto al "ho sent" sí, en valencia se dice así, y en algunas zonas de Catalunya también, pero por dónde yo vivo ( Tarragona,te lo dije, ¿verdad?) se dice "ho sento" es solamente una cuestión dialectal, nada más. A ver... quémás tenía que decir... que me gustaría secuestrarte a Andy ya te loimaginas, verdad? Bueno... mejor te dejo que leas...

Gin-Gin : ¿Te gustó el fanart? (al menos te llegó?) Mi amiga Mione-chan (la autora, vaya) se alegró muchísimode saber que te lo había mandado ( daba botes de lo feliz que estaba, la chica) Bueno, gracias por seguir leyendo y mandando reviews, espero que te guste este nuevo cap!

Mione-chan : Ei xiroiaaaaaa!!!!! No em penjis, que ja tinc prou feina, jo! Mira, et prometo que el pròxim cap. serà més ràpd, okiz??' Apa, a veure si em trukes o em fas perdudes, que sembla que a la uni t'oblidis de les amigues!!!!!!!!!

Gwen de Merilon : Aaaaawwww, realment la universitat si que ha afectat a la meva producció literaria, però procuraré evitar que em torni a passar... aah, no vull ni pensar què faré al febrer durant els exàmens, estaré tan nerviosa que no sabré distingir un ximpanzè d'un neandertal (deixam puntualitzar que estudio historia ^__^) Moltes gracies pel teu review, m'ha fet molta ilusió, de veritat !!! Aaah, espero que elspròxims capítols també t'agradin... 

Arwen: Uooooo, gracias por el cumplido ^___^ me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado, a ver cuando subes tú un capi de tu historia ( ahora que me fijo aún no he leído tu otra historia, esa de "viaje al pasado" un error imperdonable por mi parte! Prometo que mañana por la tarde me lo leo, que hoy es muy tarde y tengo sueño...

Y sin más interrupciones de esta autora que trabaja por amor al arte y a los reviews, con todos ustedes: 

****

12. Nox

(Noche)

– Pero... pero... no es posible. – Murmuró Harry entre dientes. Se separó unos pasos del quicio de la puerta y se acercó a la etérea figura del que había sido el buscador de Hufflepuff. Llevaba la misma ropa con la que murió, y al contrario que muchos de los fantasmas del castillo, su cuerpo no mostraba ningún signo de violencia salvo un ligero, casi imperceptible resplandor verdoso alrededor del corazón. Cedric apenas le miró; tenía la vista fija en Cho, que aún tumbada en el frío suelo seguía sollozando. Con cautela acercó una mano translúcida hacia su rostro, como si quisiera apartar uno de los largos mechones de cabello castaño que lo cubrían, pero Cho abrió mucho los ojos, horrorizada, y se echó hacia atrás instintivamente con un gemido ahogado. 

– Cho, Cho... shhhhht, tranquila... – Galceram había reaccionado con decisión arrodillándose a su lado y sosteniéndola por los hombros. La chica gimoteó angustiada y miró al fantasma, después fijó la vista en los demás ocupantes de la sala y finalmente se desmayó entre los fuertes brazos de su compañero de residencia. 

Entonces los dorados ojos del joven se fijaron en su amiga. – Sica, por favor, te importaría contarme qué demonios está pasando aquí? 

Harry aprovechó aquél preciso instante para sentarse pesadamente en el suelo mientras observaba fijamente a Cedric.

– Oh, Dios, sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano... – Nausica saltó de la mesa saliendo de su anterior mutismo. 

Carraspeó

– Galceram. – Dijo con voz solemne. – Te presento a Cedric Diggory. 

Al instante él también fue a dar con el trasero en el suelo.

– Espera, espera, espera... Tu no estabas...

– ¿Muerto? Creo que es bastante obvio que sí. – Cedric giró sobre sí mismo mostrando todo el esplendor de su espectral figura. Entonces miró significativamente a Nausica. – Quizá deberías contárselo, Sica. 

– Eso, quizá deberías contárnoslo. – Masculló Harry.

Ella asintió resignada. – La verdad no hay mucho que contar. ¿Recordáis el Hallowe'en pasado? Aquella noche yo me quedé levantada hasta tarde, leyendo. 

– De tanto leer se te secará el cerebro (N/A Como a Don Quijote, jejejejejejeje ^___^)

Nausica le dedicó una mirada asesina a Galceram pero decidió seguir. – Pues el caso es que pasada la medianoche oí un ruido, algo parecido a un lamento, así que ni corta ni perezosa salí de los dormitorios para buscar el origen de aquel gemido. La verdad es que no se qué me pasó, sabéis lo poco que me gustan los pasillos oscuros y helados, pero el caso es que guiada por el ruido llegué hasta esta misma biblioteca, y bueno... 

– Era la primera persona que veía en mucho tiempo. – Continuó Cedric. Su voz era cavernosa, como si proviniera de algún lugar muy lejano... aunque de hecho, eso era en parte cierto. – En un primer momento quería ocultarme como lo había hecho hasta entonces, lamentándome en la misma biblioteca donde tantos buenos momentos había pasado. – Esbozó una triste sonrisa y miró a Cho, que seguía inconsciente. - Pero supongo que en cierta manera no quería sentirme solo, así que me quedé, dejé que Nausica me viera... Y bueno, creo que eso se convirtió en una costumbre. 

– ¡Entonces era eso! ¡Tanto tiempo rebanándome los sesos para saber qué hacías por las noches, y bajabas aquí para estar con él! – Exclamó Galceram de repente. – Cada noche... no puedo creer que nos ocultaras algo así.

Harry parpadeó extrañado. Galceram parecía... ¿celoso? 

– ¿Y desde cuando?... Ya sabes... – Se aventuró a preguntar.

Cedric empezó a levitar en lentos círculos con la mano apoyada en el mentón. – Creo que desde que empezó el curso, aunque no lo sé seguro, Harry. – Y le miró con aquellos ojos que antaño rebosaban de vida. – Lo que está claro es que no... volví justo después de mi muerte.

Harry suspiró, así que lo que había salido de su varita hacía un año definitivamente no era el fantasma de Cedric.

Hemos estado mirando algunos de los libros acerca de los... fantasmas. – Estaba claro que odiaba aquella palabra. – Parece ser que muchos aparecen cuando sienten que sus seres queridos están en peligro. Creo que eso fue lo que me pasó, no quiero que haya más muertes, no quiero que nadie pase por lo mismo que pasé yo.

– Lo siento. – Murmuró Harry cabizbajo. De repente el dolor de su pecho se mezcló con el sabor salado de las lágrimas. – Debería haber sido yo quien... 

Notó que una súbita brisa chocaba contra su cara; Cedric se había plantado a pocos centímetros de él y le miraba fijamente. – Eso ni lo menciones, Harry, no fue culpa tuya. Además, hubiéramos muerto los dos, porque sabes tan bien como yo que nadie salvo tú tiene la más mínima oportunidad contra Voldemort. No te culpes, nadie lo hace. – Tocó su hombro con la mano, pero Harry no sintió ni la más mínima presión. – Además... debo estarte agradecido... devolviste mi cuerpo a mis padres. 

La biblioteca quedó unos minutos en silencio, sólo se oía la pesada respiración de Cho y el sonido de la música lejana.

Finalmente Galceram levantó los ojos y preguntó de nuevo. – ¿Y alguien más sabe de tu... retorno?

Cedric suspiró resignado. – Sí, los demás fantasmas del castillo; un mal día tropecé con Peeves, ¡Maldito tipejo...! Le supliqué que no se lo contara a nadie, pero evidentemente no me hizo el más mínimo caso, ¡incluso me enteré de que algún iluminado montaba una fiesta de bienvenida en mi honor la noche de Hallowe'en! Evidentemente no me presenté, y entonces fue cuando conocía Nausica. Desde entonces... bueno, creo que lo estoy superando un poco. – Añadió sonriendo levemente. 

– Entiendo, entonces era para tí, aquella fiesta... Nick-casi-decapitado me lo dijo. 

– Debéis comprender que no estoy para fiestas, ¿verdad? 

– Lo comprendemos, Ced. Aunque claro, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. 

– Sí, seguro. – Contestó Cedric con una mueca socarrona. – A ti en el fondo lo que te gusta es entrar en la biblioteca a escondidas para poder curiosear a tu antojo, como si no nos conociéramos ya, maja.

La chica a su vez también esbozó una mueca, sonrojada – Me has pillado.

– Pues claro, ¿acaso lo dudabas? De todas formas esta noche me gustaría estar en algún lugar tranquilo, así que si me disculpáis y me prometéis que no hablaréis de mí con nadie...

– Puedes irte tranquilo, Cedric. Hablaremos de esto con Cho. – Añadió Harry.

– Cho... Sí... lo pasará mal cuando despierte. Por favor, Harry, cuida de ella por mí. – Se acercó de nuevo a la chica e intentó tocar su fino cabello. Entonces se elevó ligeramente y se despidió con un breve movimiento de cabeza antes de desvanecerse. 

Otra vez el tenso silencio se adueñó de la biblioteca.

Harry tosió disimuladamente.

–Ahora que lo pienso, Nausica, no tendrás por casualidad una capa que hace invisible, ¿verdad? No veo otra manera posible de escapar de Filch, si dices que bajabas ala biblioteca casi cada noche, seguro que te lo encontraste miles de veces. 

– Bueno... pues no, no tengo una capa así, pero digamos que me las arreglé para...

– No me digas que lo has hecho. – La cortó Galceram. – Por Dios, podrían haberte pillado!

– ¡¡TÚ también lo has hecho!! ¿recuerdas? – Contestó ella fríamente. – Aquella noche, en la ventana de nuestros dormitorios. No es difícil reconocerte, señor "yo-siempre-voy-a-quedar-en-los-límites-de-la-legalidad".

– A mi es imposible que me pillen, ¡y además tú empezaste a hacerlo! Pasearte así por los pasillos... ¡estás loca! – Tenía los ojos muy abiertos en una expresión que Harry sólo había visto una vez antes, cuando Galceram se había enfrentado a su padre. No era muy difícil deducir que se sentía traicionado. 

– ¡Eh, un momento! – Harry había decidido intervenir antes de que se sacaran los ojos al uno al otro. – Creo que me he perdido algo, porque no tengo ni idea de lo que estáis hablando. 

Nausica suspiró con hastío. – A ver, Harry, querías saber cómo me las arreglo para escabullirme de Filch, ¿verdad? 

– Verdad.

– Bien, pues aunque aquí el presente compañero – señaló a Galceram – dudo que aplauda mi decisión, voy a mostrártelo. Verás, escabullirse de Filch es fácil si vascon cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, en cambio la señora Norris... bueno, eso es diferente. Esa maldita gata disfruta persiguiendo a los alumnos porque sabe que los asusta, sabe que siempre tiene las de ganar. El secreto, Harry, es asustar tanto a la gata que se le pasen las ganas de delatarte.

Harry enarcó las cejas, aún sin comprender nada. 

– Observa con atención. – Concluyó la chica. 

Entonces cerró los ojos y se vio envuelta en una suave luz. Mientras Galceram se giraba y cruzaba los brazos en señal de protesta Harry observó como lentamente la figura de Nausica cambiaba; primero la boca se alargó formando un largo hocico, un pelaje entre gris y pardo sustituyó su vestido de gala y finalmente sus brazos y piernas se convirtieron en cuatro patas. Tan sorprendido estaba que Harry olvidó por unos momentos respirar: delante de él ya no había una chica enfundada en un elegante vestido, sino una enorme loba que jadeaba ligeramente de tal manera que en su mandíbula llena de afilados dientes parecía formarse una sonrisa burlona. 

Retrocedió asustado. – Eres... 

– Animago, Harry. – Añadió Galceram con brusquedad. – Los tres lo somos, ya os dijimos que en nuestra escuela estudiábamos principalmente Transformaciones. En fin, no os contamos nada porque técnicamente en Gran Bretaña somos animagos no registrados y no queríamos tener problemas con el ministerio. De hecho juramos no transformarnos en este país, aunque está claro que no hemos respetado nuestro pacto.

Nausica chasqueó los dientes, asintió con su ahora lobuna cabeza, bostezó y finalmente se sentó perezosamente sobre sus cuartos traseros.

Con un suspiro Harry se dejó caer hacia atrás. – Creo que por hoy ya he tenido suficientes sorpresas. (N/A: Y las que te esperan, chaval, y las que te espera, muajajajajajajajajaaaaa) Deberíamos llevar a Cho a algún lugar más tranquilo y después volver a la fiesta, no quiero que nos echen en falta. 

– Está bien, vamos. – Agregó Galceram. – Os guiaré hasta los dormitorios de Ravenclaw. Harry, puedes llevar a Cho, por favor?

– Claro. – Musitó el chico, y recogió el cuerpo aún inerte del suelo con suma delicadeza.

****

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió con un chirrido y Galceram se detuvo en el quicio, girando su cabeza hacia la loba que seguía todos sus movimientos con la mirada. 

– Y tú qué, ¿te vienes con nosotros? 

Nausica se levantó y meneó el rabo. "Claro", parecía leerse en aquellos ojos de un verde oscuro que definitivamente eran demasiado humanos para pasar desapercibidos.

– ¿Con esas pintas?

La chica-loba se limitó a trotar alegremente hacia el exterior de la biblioteca mientras Galceram suspiraba profundamente y empezaba a andar él también. 

Caminaron un buen rato. Harry dudaba haber pisado nunca aquellos pasillos, pero Galceram los guiaba sin titubear ni un instante. El único ruido presente era su propia respiración y el rítmico golpear de los zapatos en el suelo, porque el otro chico no hacía el más mínimo sonido, y mucho menos Nausica, que no era más que una sombra fugaz avanzando a su mismo paso. 

Finalmente llegaron hasta un callejón sin salida. Ante ellos simplemente había una pared desnuda, eso sí, pintada de azul.

Galceram tocó el muro con el dedo índice y empezó a moverlo lentamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba escribiendo algo. Con un crujido la pared se resquebrajó dando paso a una puerta ricamente decorada con filigranas azules y entraron a la sala común de Ravenclaw.

Suavemente Harry dejó a Cho en uno de los mullidos sofás cerca del fuego y suspiró. 

– ¿Aquí estará bien?

– En ningún lugar del castillo estará mejor. – Aseguró Galceram. – Ahora sería mejor que bajáramos al Gran salón. Y tú. – Se dirigió nuevamente a Nausica que había apoyado las patas delanteras en la repisa de la ventana y observaba los exteriores del castillo. – Ya sé que te encanta pasearte por ahí a cuatro patas, pero dudo que pases muy desapercibida en la fiesta. 

La única respuesta que recibió fue un gruñido ahogado. 

Galceram frunció enentrecejo, definitivamente Nausica se había estado comportando como una niña mimada. Entonces ella volvió a gruñir más salvajemente, pero no a él, estaba claro que allí a fuera había algo que no encajaba. Hizo una señal a Harry y ambos se acercaron cautelosamente. 

Desde aquella ventana se dominaba parte del acantilado y los alrededores de la escuela. Echaron un vistazo y justo en aquél instante sintieron ese temor que deja un vacío en el estómago. 

A su lado, Nausica lanzó un aullido desafiante a aquél pequeño grupo de hombres encapuchados que sosteniendo pequeñas lámparas verdosas se acercaban desde la linde del bosque prohibido. 

– Dime que esperamos invitados especiales, por favor, Harry. 

Galceram no se sintió muy reconfortado cuando Harry negó lentamente con la cabeza. 

– Entonces deberíamos avisar a alguien, ¿verdad? – Continuó el chico.

– Verdad. Pero... ¿Y qué hacemos con Cho? _(n/a Y no, para todos los que la odien profundamente no vale tirarla por la ventana)_

– Supongo que aquí estará más segura que en cualquier otra parte. (_N/A Claaaro... a menos que se derrumbe "accidentalmente" esta parte del castillo, muajajajajajajajajajajaajaaaaaaaaaa!!!)_ Aunque casi mejor voy a coger mi varita... Sería mejor que os adelantarais, Harry.

El chico titubeó un momento y miró a la prefecta de Ravenclaw cuya respiración era regular y profunda. De repente un sonoro ladrido cortó el silencio, y es que Nausica esperaba impaciente en la puerta al parecer sin ninguna intención de recuperar su forma humana, porque se relamió los fuertes colmillos; a falta de varita eran lo mejor que tenía. Harry se pasó una mano sudorosa por el pelo y echó a correr por el pasillo de vuelta a la fiesta esperando que Cho permaneciera a salvo, que Nausica entrar en razón de una puñetera vez y por encima de todo esperando no necesitar la maldita varita que por una noche había dejado en su baúl, muy, muy lejos de allí.

Tras lo que parecieron horas llegaron hasta las puertas del Gran Salón. Tras ellas había música, risas, ignorancia, al fin y al cabo. Harry apoyó la mano en el picaporte y miró a la loba. – Anda, venga, vuelve a ser tu misma o no podremos entrar. – Dijo jadeando. 

Nausica movió la cabeza afirmativamente y se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros cerrando los ojos. Una tenue luz la envolvió por unos instantes y después...

Nada. Nada de nada.

La loba soltó un gemido angustiado al comprobar que no podía volver a ser humana. Miró a Harry, y este comprendió al instante; primero se pierde la magia, luego las fuerzas... Solamente tuvo tiempo de girar la gran pieza de hierro que mantenía cerrada la puerta lateral antes de sentir aquella familiar pesadez que hizo que cayera hacia adelante, empujando las puertas para aterrizar estrepitosamente a los pies de una pareja de Slytherins muy ocupados. 

Entonces toda la sala quedó en silencio, los músicos dejaron de tocar, la gente se detuvo en medio de la pista de baile. Harry pudo distinguir a Aina en pie cerca de él y completamente sola. Ella, como todos los presentes en la sala miraba hacia el techo donde las estrellas estaban siendo ocultadas por algo más que nubes. 

En aquél momento sólo se escucharon tres ruidos; el primero era un extraño gemido o silbido, algún tipo de llamada. El segundo fue el sonido de un par de alas gigantescas alas rasgando el aire nocturno, y el tercero mezclaba los cristales rotos con los gritos de terror de quienes se encontraban cerca de los ventanales en el momento en que una gran cabeza escamosa los atravesaba con las fauces dispuestas a morder. 

__

Fin del cap.11 

(¡y espero que pronto aya más!)


	13. Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

****

. 

Estoooooo, merezco que me ahorquen, que un dragón me chamusque el pelo, que Parvati Patil venga a vivir a mi casa... soy un ser despreciable por tardar tanto en escribir, lo sé, y no voy a repetir aquí lo que dije en el cap. anterior sobre mi patológica incapacidad por escribir rápido... 

A ver... en este cap. he intentado meter un poco más de acción, aunque la acción no es mi fuerte, así que por favor, leedlo y después me decís que os parece (eso es una oscura y nada disimulada manera de decir que quiero reviews!!!!! Aaaawwww, sí, reiews bonitos, reviews waaaapos, reviews.... mmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnhhhhhhhhhhhhh...) 

Ah, otra cosa, la acción pasa en varios sitios de manera simultánea a partir de la línea de asteriscos, okiz? Aunque creo que queda bastante claro en el cap, lo digo aquí antes para que quede claro y entendedor ^____ ^ 

Ala, ahora mi parte favorita: REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! 

Rinoa: Muajajajajajajaaaaah, així que ja us imaginaveu lo dels animagos, eh? Jajajajajajajjaa... Buenu, xica, espero que t'agradi molt el cap, pq surt el Ced, sí, sí, surt ell, poquet però surt ^____^ i te dedico la seva intervenció en la història, okiz? 

Apa, cuidat, i CONTESTAM EL MAIL, so vaga!!! Jajajajaajajaj 

Luna: Lee, lee atentamente ^____^ , que por aquí aparece una Ravenclaw de ojos entre verdes y marrones (que si mal no recuerdo, me dijiste que los tenías así). Hum.... me estoy planteando seriamente la posibilidad de derrumbar parte de la sala común de Ravenclaw... aunque al empezar el fic Cho no me caía especialmente mal, con el paso de los capítulos me ha ido cayendo más y más gorda, no se, será la influencia de todos los demás fics que voy leyendo, que no la dejan precisamente bien... En fin, espero que lo disfrutes. Un besote! 

Arwen: Awwwwwwww, muchísimas grácias por tu review. ( Si te has fijado, tomo prestado el título del cap. de una frase que aparece en "viaje a la tierra media" Te importa? Si no quieres que ponga esta frase como título me lo dices que lo cambio en un momento.) A ti tampoco te cae bien Cho? Vaya, tendré que acerla caer de la torre... (eso sí sería divertido, verdad?) En fin, cuidate, vale? (ah, y sí, ten paciéncia porque el próximo cap. va a ser algo parecido a un G/D) Besos :******

Gwen de Merilon: Lamentablement, no puc respondre a totes preguntes... Jo també em pregunto moltes vegades p.q els els nois dels fics sempre són taaaan encantadors, amables, adorables... Ah, i sobre lo d'Historia... ara no recordo si ja t'ho vaig dir (ohohoh, mala memòria) pero estudio primer a la Rovira i Virgili de Tarragona (encara no m'he especialitzat en cap època ni res, però això si, ja des de primer els que volem podem començcar-nos a orientar cap a l'arqueologia. ) Aquet dissabte anirem uns quants a un jaciment a excavar de voluntaris, la Cansaladeta, et sona? Esta molt a prop de Tarragona... m'encanta l'arqueologia... i espero poder especialitzar-me en restauració, si es que es pot... en fi, no t'avorreixo més amb les meves perspectives de futur... Moltíssimes gràcies pel teu review ^____^ Cuidat i un petonàs!

Gin-gin: Sí! Jajaja, los mortífagos atacan de nuevo ^____^ me emcanta hacer aparecer motífagos de la nada para sembrar el pánico y la destruccion... estooooo me está saliendo la vena psicópata, no me agas caso... Muchas grácias por tu review ^___^ un besazo!

Anna Voig: Espero que el cap. te guste, es más de acción que de otra cosa... Ah, y veo que as actualizado tu historia... voy a leerla AHORA!! ^____^ Besos!

Mione-chan: Eiiiiiii, xiroiaaaaaa!!!!!! Que fa temps que no parlem!!! ;_____; i et trobo molt a faltar!!!!!!!! Em sembla que demà et trucaré, sí, sí, sí... Ai, Aineta, que la vida es motl dura sense amigues tan collonudes com tú... (mira que estic sensible i me posaré a plorar...) Buenu, prou de llagrimes.. així que un gatet, eh? Mmmmmmmnnnnh, nouse... no prefereixes algo més original, com un lemur o un os formiguer? Jajajajajajaj, es brometa! Apa, carinyu, molts ptunets! Muacs, muacs, muaaaacs!

Kento: Awwwwww, muchas grácias por tu review!! Me alegro de que te guste la historia.. a ver qué te parece el próximo cap... ^___^ Ala, un besote, y que lo disfrutes!

Ala, ya está, todos los reviews del cap 12 contestados! Jajajajajajajajaja, y ahora: 

(redoble de tambores... )

Tatatatachaaaaaan!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Con todos ustedes...

Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

Nunca le hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido ^____^

El dragón, tan grande como una casa, sacudió la cabeza para desprenderse de los trozos de cristal que habían quedado sobre su piel. 

Cuando la lluvia de pequeños fragmentos cayó sobre las figuras acurrucadas demasiado cerca de las fauces del animal, una chica de cuarto de Ravenclaw que estaba justo al lado de una de las enormes patas semejantes a columnas gimió de puro terror. 

Sin duda una mala idea, porque acto seguido el dragón bajó su monstruosa tez para olfatear el origen de tan singular sonido. 

La joven empezó a temblar violentamente cuando el hocico escamoso del animal rozó su cuello, pero no podía moverse, nadie en el Gran salón podía. Incluso el director Dumbledore, uno de los magos mas poderosos de la historia, se había derrumbado encima de la mesa incapaz de reaccionar ante aquél ataque a gran escala.

– ¡Maldita sea! – Pensó Harry desde el suelo. – Malditos seamos todos por no haberle contado a Dumbledore todo lo que sabíamos. Quizá así hubiéramos podido evitarlo... 

Otro grito de terror lo sacó de sus pensamientos; el dragón había empujado a su víctima violentamente con el hocico al tiempo que abría sus fauces. 

Parecía muy hambriento. 

Pero entonces, de nuevo aquél singular silbido, el mismo que habían oído durante el primer ataque, volvió a sonar, y Harry movió extrañado la cabeza. Quizá eran imaginaciones suyas, pero... Volvió a escuchar más atentamente y abrió los ojos, anonadado. La ultima vez no se había fijado, pero ahora... ahora entre los silbidos podía distinguir palabras. 

_– ¡Detente! – _Palabras pronunciadas en una lengua abominable, pero palabras al fin y al cabo. Y además parecieron surtir efecto, porque se detuvo justo cuando sus dientes estaban a escasos centímetros de la pálida piel de la muchacha.

Alguien le estaba hablando al dragón, alguien más en la escuela era capaz de hablar pársel. ¿Quién dijo que el único reptilíngüe de Hogwarts era Harry Potter?

El dragón miró contrariado a su alrededor, ¿acaso su misión no era sembrar el terror? Sin embargo al parecer no le estaba permitido alimentarse... Sacudió la cabeza frustrado y una pequeña llamarada se escapó por sus fosas nasales. 

Acto seguido un grupo de mortífagos cruzaron el enorme agujero que el dragón había practicado en la pared y se dispersaron por toda la sala. En aquél instante se oyó el ruido de algo pesado cayendo por las escaleras. Harry giró débilmente la cabeza para investigar el origen del ruido y esbozó una leve sonrisa viendo lo que había pasado; Galceram no había tenido tiempo de bajar las escaleras antes de quedar sin fuerzas, por lo que había optado por bajar resbalando por los peldaños y había quedado tirado en el suelo, al pie de las escaleras en una posición francamente ridícula. 

A una señal del mortífago que iba en cabeza, dos de ellos se separaron del grupo y se acercaron al origen del ruido, pasando tan cerca de Harry que el chico pudo oír su pesada respiración bajo las capuchas. 

Segundos después volvieron a entrar en el Gran Salo arrastrando al joven Ravenclaw por los brazos y lo llevaron hasta su líder. 

El mortífago se acerco al muchacho. 

– * Ja et vaig dir que ens veuriem aviat, fill *.**_ (Traducción: Ya te dije que nos veríamos pronto, hijo)_**

Galceram alzó la vista, furioso. – * No em diguis fill ! No vull tenir res a veure amb algú com tu! * _(Traducción: ¡No me llames hijo! ¡No quiero tener nada que ver con alguien como tú!)_

Como única respuesta recibió un puñetazo en las costillas que le dejó sin aliento. Galceram rogó en silencio que no volvieran a rompérselas de una paliza. 

– En fin. ¡Feliz Navidad! – Dijo el mortífago en inglés y suficientemente alto como para que todos le oyeran. –¡Y que nadie se mueva! Cualquier resistencia es inútil, porque ahora mismo incluso el director Dumbledore no es más que un simple viejo sin poderes gracias a esta preciosidad que tengo en mis manos. – Alzó el brazo y mostró un simple crucifijo de madera oscura. En aquél momento todos notaron que sus fuerzas disminuían más aún. 

Animado por la sensación de poder, el padre de Galceram caminó lentamente hacia la mesa de los profesores y se sentó indolentemente entre la excelente vajilla, jugueteando con el crucifijo.

– Parece mentira que algo tan insignificante sea la diferencia entre ganar o perder, ¿verdad, viejo? – Preguntó mientras le mostraba la cruz de madera a Dumbledore. – Sí, lo has adivinado, viejo, esto que tienes ante tus narices es la cruz de Santo Domingo. Y no, no era solo una leyenda, como puedes ver... Pero ya basta de cháchara, ahora... sí... creo que ahora los chicos y yo vamos a "conocer" a estos hijos de muggle que hay por aquí. ¿No te importa, verdad, Dumbledore? 

El anciano le lanzó una mirada desafiante por encima de sus gastadas gafas pero no dijo absolutamente nada. 

– Tomaré esto como un "no". – Saltó de nuevo al suelo. – A ver... necesito un voluntario. – Miró a su alrededor y su vista finalmente se posó en la vieja profesora Trelawney, que temblaba violentamente. Lentamente el hombre se acercó y ella se encogió sobre sí misma cuando la mano del mortífago se cerró en torno a su brazo. Necesito su ayuda, amable señora. Levántese por favor. – Tiró suavemente de la mujer, hablando con voz dulce. – Mire, sólo tiene que hacer una cosa. Usted me acompaña, damos un paseo alrededor del salón y con sus encantadoras manitas me señala unos cuantos hijos de muggle. 

Trelawney no dijo nada, estaba en estado de shock, pero se levantó y siguió al mortífago. De vez en cuando señalaba a algún alumno que era rápidamente arrastrado por los mortífagos hasta el centro del salón. Una chica de segundo de Hufflepuff hecha un mar de lágrimas, un par de Gryffindors, también muy jóvenes que se pusieron en pie con dignidad, una chica de Ravenclaw llamada Lynx Darkwoolf, cuyos ojos de un color entre el verde y el marrón estaban llenos de furia (aaaaaw, Luna, Lunita, ¿sabes quién es esta?) y otros más. Incluso el cantante del grupo que había estado tocando minutos antes también fue llevado asta allí cuanto la profesora lo tocó con sus manos esqueléticas. 

Finalmente Trelawney señaló a una última persona. Apartando brutalmente el brazo del chico que la rodeaba en actitud protectora, pusieron a Hermione en pie y la llevaron con los demás.

– Bien... así que sois escoria sangresucia, ¿eh? ¿Qué vamos a hacer con vosotros? – Algún que otro mortífago hizo crujir sus nudillos mientras el dragón chasqueaba hambriento las mandíbulas. Oh, sí, él sabía muy bien que hacer con aquellos jóvenes y tiernos estudiantes.

Pero entonces, una fuente de metal salió volando desde una mesa cercana y rasgando el aire golpeó certeramente el estómago del mortífago. Aullando de dolor, el hombre se dobló sobre sí mismo mientras sus compañeros miraban confundidos a su alrededor sin saber muy bien qué acababa de pasar. Acto seguido otras piezas de la vajilla de gala dejaron su lugar habitual en las mesas y golpearon a los demás seguidores del Señor oscuro. Todos los atacantes levantaron sus varitas ante aquél enemigo invisible, pero entonces desde el centro del salón se oyó una voz como lejana, cavernosa, que gritaba a pleno pulmón. 

– ¡¡¡¡¡POR HOGWARTS!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡GUERRA A LOS INVASORES!!!!!! - En aquél momento la espectral figura de Cedric Digory se materializó en el centro de la sala. También estaban Nick-casi-decapitado, y el barón sangriento, y la dama gris, y Peeves, y otros muchos fantasmas que ningún alumno había visto jamás preparados para defender su hogar. 

Y parecían muy enfadados.

También aprovechando la confusión una sombra grisácea entró en el salón a toda velocidad directa hacia el padre de Galceram. El hombre apenas pudo reaccionar cuando la enorme loba se le echó encima gruñendo ferozmente para después pegarle un tremendo mordisco en la pierna.

Cegado por el dolor de la mordedura, soltó el crucifijo.

Craso error, porque en el preciso instante en que lo hacía, todos los alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts se levantaron preparados para defender la escuela con uñas y dientes (técnicamente al no llevar sus varitas, eso era lo único que tenían para defenderla). 

El primero en recibir fue el mismo padre de Galceram cuando la joven Darkwoolf , con sus ojos verdes centelleantes de furia, se adelantó y le pegó un potente puñetazo en la cara que le dejó fuera de combate durante unos segundos, segundos en que todo a su alrededor se había convertido en una verdadera batalla campal. Unos cuantos de sus hombres ya habían caído bajo el ataque de los alumnos más avanzados que ahora usaban las varitas de los mortífagos para mantener a raya el dragón. 

De rodillas en el suelo, Alió (Alió padre, se entiende) intentó recuperar el maldito crucifijo del suelo, pero sólo tuvo tiempo de arrancar un puñado de pelo gris del lomo de la loba que adelantándose a sus movimientos lo había tomado entre sus dientes y había echado a correr. 

– ¡¡¡¡¡Atrapad a ese condenado bicho!!!!! – Gritó preso de la furia mientras levantaba en alto su varita y murmuraba una maldición.

Pero no llegó a lanzarla, porque en aquél instante, Galceram se abalanzó sobre él y lo derribó con un rugido de rabia. Tenía el cabello alborotado, la túnica de gala medio rasgada y la mano derecha crispada alrededor de la varita. Forcejearon unos instantes mientras a su alrededor la gente corría en desbandada hacia el jardín y los pasillos. Finalmente se separaron, jadeando pero con las varitas listas para atacar.

* * * * * 

Al mismo tiempo que esto ocurría y no muy lejos de allí Ginny gritó cuando una gran bandeja para ensaladas le golpeó en la espalda. – ¡Maldita sea, Peeves! ¡A mí no, a los mortífagos!

El poltergeist cacareó burlonamente. – Perdona, roja, pero te he confundido con uno de ellos. 

– Si, claro. – Murmuró ella mientras echaba a correr hacia una de las puertas laterales esquivando alumnos y mortífagos. Afortunadamente el dragón estaba ocupado. 

Tuvo tiempo de abrir la puerta antes de oír como el padre de Galceram gritaba alguna cosa, y era respondido por un silbido ahogado. Acto seguido se rompieron más ventanales del gran salón, y más estudiantes gritaron aterrados. Ginny decidió que no esperaría a saber qué nuevo horror acababa de entrar, por lo que enormemente preocupada por su hermano y amigos, cruzó la puerta y empezó a subir por las escaleras.

Fue ascendiendo por los peldaños, jadeando. De vez en cuando se oían gritos lejanos y ruido de pasos, más gente se había refugiado en los pasillos de Hogwarts . Se cruzó sin mediar palabra con una pareja de Hufflepuffs temblorosos, pero ella siguió adelante, hasta el tercer piso. 

El camino hacia la sala común de Gryffindor estaba extrañamente oscuro, apenas si podía ver por dónde pisaba, y a veces el sonido de sus propios pasos hacía que mirara hacia atrás, asustada. Siguió andando hasta que llegó a una encrucijada; a veces los pasillos eran muy caprichosos y se entrecruzaban a voluntad. Realmente era muy fácil perderse. Sopesó un momento las opciones a seguir: derecha o izquierda. 

Definitivamente, izquierda. 

Ahora el pasillo era más estrecho; Ginny empezaba a dudar de su elección, pero siguió adelante. Bajó unas angostas escaleras y llegó hasta un corredor que jamás había visto. Olía a polvo y a telarañas. De nuevo el camino se ensanchaba, pero aún así Ginny caminaba lo más pegada a la pared posible. Hacía mucho, mucho frío.

* * * * * * * * 

Cerca de una de las puertas Harry corría a toda velocidad hacia el centro del gran salón. Allí seguro que estaban Ron y Hermione, tenía que llegar hasta ellos... tenía que...

De repente un objeto contundente y muy aerodinámico le golpeó en la nuca con un sonido metálico y cayó de bruces en el suelo, otra vez. 

La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero notó como alguien tiraba de él y le ayudaba a ponerse en pie. 

Era Aina, y parecía muy alterada. 

La chica señaló una bandeja de plata que había en el suelo con una gran abolladura, después le señaló a él y finalmente a Peeves. Harry asintió frotándose la nuca y maldiciendo al poltergeist, que acababa de noquear a otro alumno con una ensaladera. 

– Vamos, Harry, tenemos que huir. 

El chico miró confuso a su alrededor. – Sí, pero Ron y Mione...

– No son niños, Harry, sabrán cuidarse solos... Aaaaay mierda! – Tuvo que agacharse para evitar un cuchillo de plata que iba directo a su cabeza. – No pienso quedarme aquí ni un minuto más. ¿Vienes o te quedas? 

El chico miró a su alrededor por última vez. Algo se estaba quemando a juzgar por el humo que había empezado a invadir el salón, y apenas quedaba ya gente allí, aunque aún proseguía la lucha entre mortífagos y profesores mientras que el dragón parecía bastante cansado, hostigado por una docena de estudiantes de séptimo. Empezaron a andar, y poco después a correr hacia los ventanales rotos, cada vez más rápido. De repente, Aina dio un traspiés, había tropezado con algo gris y blando. La chica se había quedado de pie, inmóvil, mirando al animal inconsciente que yacía en el suelo. 

– ¡Sica...! – Exclamó con un susurro mientras se agachaba prestamente junto a su amiga que seguía en forma lobuna y que tenía una fea quemadura en una de las patas traseras y apenas respiraba. 

Justo entonces, se oyó un grito, y más ventanales se rompieron con un ruido atronador, el chico pudo oír una orden en pársel justo antes, una orden de ataque; Ni Harry ni Aina se atrevieron a levantar la cabeza para ver el nuevo invitado al banquete. 

* * * * * * 

– ¡Ron, corre, vamos!

– Pero... ¿Y Ginny? Debería...

– Ginny está con Harry, no le va a pasar nada, vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí, al jardín, desde allí podremos huir... 

Echaron a correr; en su misma dirección iban algunos alumnos más, Hermione pudo reconocer a un chico y una chica de cuarto de Ravenclaw, y a un par de Hufflepuffs de tercero. 

Estaban a un par de metros de los ventanales cuando un mortífago gritó a pleno pulmón, y se oyó de nuevo un silbido en parsel. De repente un hocico escamoso rompió otro ventanal, y algo parecido a un dragón golpeó ferozmente al joven Ravenclaw que estaba más adelantado del grupo, arrojándolo a varios metros de distancia. 

– ¡Nicholas! – Gritó su acompañate, angustiada. El chico sangraba abundantemente por un feo corte en la cabeza y estaba inconsciente. 

El animal miró entonces a quien tenía más cerca, un chico pelirrojo y su pareja. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

– Quítate de mi camino, chico. 

– No cuentes con ello, mortífago. 

El hombre tragó saliva. – Tú lo has querido_, _chico. – Levantó su varita en el aire, pero no lanzó ninguna maldición, sino que ejecutó un hechizo para amplificar la voz, y sonrió. - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Llamad a los refuerzos!!!!!!!!! – Gritó con todas su fuerzas. Al instante un silbido respondió su petición, y otra cabeza escamosa atravesó los ventanales del salón. 

Galceram desvió la vista hacia el ruido, y entonces se dio cuenta de su error; el mortifago ya había pronunciado la maldición, y un brillante haz de luz roja pasó a escasos centímetros de su cabeza, atravesando todo el salón. Como si fuera una película a cámara lenta vio como el hechizo alcanzaba a Nausica en una de las patas traseras. La loba cayó al suelo inconsciente, y el objeto que transportaba se perdió entre el gentío.

Un alarido de horror escapó de la garganta del chico, que sin pensarlo echó a correr hacia su amiga. 

Su padre sonrió; ahora tenía el camino libre para recuperar el crucifijo.

No muy lejos, en los ventanales, se oyó el sonido de muchos cristales rotos.

Cuando llegó hasta el cuerpo inerte de la loba, vio que Harry y Aina estaban a su lado. Cayo de rodillas, a su lado, y paso una mano por el suave pelaje gris. 

– Aún respira. – Murmuró. – Tenemos que sacarla de aquí. – Apenas sin esfuerzo tomó en brazos el cuerpo de su amiga y se incorporó. 

Harry le miró aturdido. – Sí, pero... no podemos huir sin más... la gente...

– ¡¡¡¡Y a mí qué me importa la gente!!!! – Exclamó él, furioso. Harry retrocedió un poco. – No voy a dejarla aquí para que muera. ¡Nunca! Jamás volveré a permitir que lastimen a alguien que quiero... – Murmuró. – Quedaos aquí, si queréis. Yo me voy. 

Harry y Aina se miraron un momento antes de seguir al chico.

Después de dar un par de pasos, Galceram se detuvo, mudo de terror, porque a unos veinte metros de allí había otro animal que cortaba su via de escape. Este, al contrario que el gran dragón que aún seguía luchando en el interior del gran salón, era más pequeño, del tamaño de una camioneta, y tenía las escamas color entre pardo y ocre, carecía de alas, y en sus ojos no brillaba la fría inteligencia que se adivinaba en los del dragón.

– ¡¡Es una sierpe de tierra!! – Exclamó Aina temblorosa.

– ¿Una qué?

– Una sierpe, Harry. Se parecen a los dragones, aunque no pueden volar, ni son tan listas como los dragones, pero muy, muy feroces. Quizá deberíamos...

Pero Harry no la escuchaba; había visto una cabeza pelirroja entre la gente, una cabeza pelirroja demasiado cerca de aquella monstruosa sierpe. 

* * * * * * * *

– Huye, Mione. 

– Ni hablar. Yo me quedo aquí contigo. Si te pasara algo... yo...no me lo perdonaría nunca. 

Por unos momentos Ron se arriesgó a apartar la vista de la sierpe para cruzar una fugaz mirada con la chica que estaba a su lado. El temblaba, pero Hermione hacía gala de una perfecta entereza. Tragó saliva y apretó los puños. No quería morir, pero haría cualquier cosa por protegerla, por proteger a la persona que más quería.

– Hermione... – Murmuró con voz entrecortada. De repente notó como una mano cálida se entrelazaba con la suya al mismo tiempo que la sierpe avanzaba otro paso hacia ellos. – Yo te... 

– Ron!!!!! Hermione!!!! – Harry llegó jadeando. – Estáis bieeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaarrrrrggh! 

Tuvo que saltar hacia un lado para evitar que aquél maldito bicho le rajara las entrañas de un zarpazo. Era mucho más rápido que el dragón. 

– Ahora sí la hemos jodido. –Murmuró Harry para sí mismo. La sierpe miró maliciosamente al pequeño grupo de alumnos que tenía delante y se relamió el hocico escamoso. Entonces irguió mucho la cabeza, e inspiró profundamente. Los chicos vieron como en su cuello aparecían dos manchas de un rojo incandescente. 

Con un rugido espantoso la sierpe escupió un chorro de llamas en dirección a Ron, Harry y Hermione. Falló, pero por muy poco. 

Con el cabello medio chamuscado, Harry se rebanaba los sesos, pensando en alguna manera de salir con vida de aquella maldita fiesta. Se palpó la túnica, con las manos temblando. La sierpe volvió a erguir el cuello. Entonces lo notó, en uno de sus bolsillos. Harry se quedó inmóvil un instante, era un plan descabellado, pero podría funcionar. 

Un podo pensar mucho más, porque el animal abrió sus enormes fauces para intentar abrasarlos de nuevo. 

Entonces, Harry cogió la pequeña bolsa de cuero de su bolsillo y lo lanzó hacia la boca abierta. El proyectil hizo diana, y cayo directamente en la garganta del monstruo, que gimió sorprendido. 

– ¡¡¡A correeeeeeer!!! 

Y de repente, mientras Harry, Hermione, Ron, Aina, Galceram y otros alumnos pasaban a escasos metros de la colosal bestia hacia los jardines, la boca de la sierpe se llenó con un estallido de un centenar de flores escarlata; Harry aún no sabía por qué se había llevado las semillas de flor de fuego al baile; quizá para darle una a Ginny... ahora rugía, daba zarpazos al aire y tosía en un vano intento de librarse de aquél objeto extraño que le obstruía la garganta. 

Cruzaron los ventanales con los ojos llorosos e irritados por el humo, y siguieron corriendo durante un centenar de metros, adentrándose en los jardines del castillo. Finalmente cayeron rendidos y sin aliento sobre el césped. 

Un poco más tranquila, Aina se acercó a Galceram. 

– ¿Cómo está Nausica? 

– Respira, pero esta herida tiene mal aspecto. – Contestó él con voz sombría.

Entonces, Hermione, que estaba observando la escena, se colocó de rodillas al lado del chico. – ¿Nausica? ¿Es un animago? Increíble... 

– Hermione... tú eres muy buena con los hechizos. ¿Puedes hacer algo para ayudarla? – Galceram pasó una mano temblorosa por el suave pelaje de la cabeza y miró a Hermione. En sus ojos había tristeza... y culpa.

La joven prefecta se acercó un poco más y examinó la herida, era profunda, pero sin embargo señaló la pata lastimada con la varita y cerró los ojos, murmurando unas palabras en voz muy baja. Una ténue luz azul creció sobre la herida, y esta pareció curarse ligeramente. 

Con la frente perlada por el sudor, Hermione se apartó.

La respiración de Nausica se hizo más profunda, y de repente, abrió de par en par sus ojos verdes, miró a su alrededor y meneó la cola, contenta. 

– ¡¡Sica!! ¿¡¡Estás bien!!?– Como única respuesta, Galceram recibió un par de lametones en la nariz. El joven finalmente pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de la loba. – Nunca, nunca vuelvas a darme un susto así, ¿me oyes?

Nausica negó con la cabeza, y por unos instantes permanecieron en silencio, mirándose. 

– * Ahem... * Lamento interrumpir el momento, chicos, pero creo que deberíamos largarnos de aquí en seguida. – Dijo Ron mientras los demás se levantaban. 

– ¿Pero qué...? – Masculló Galceram. Se giro hacia la escuela, y vio la sierpe de antes que ya libre de las flores de fuego había decidido dar caza a aquellas presas tan escurridizas.– Oh, vaya. – Él también echó a correr, pero un gemido lastimero lo detuvo en seco y resbaló unos centímetros por el césped humedo; Nausica intentaba seguirles el paso pero cojeaba visiblemente. Sin ni siquiera detenerse para recogerla, Galceram tomó a la loba en brazos y emprendió de nuevo la carrera hacia el bosque, que se recortaba contra el cielo estrellado. 

– ¡Por aquí! ¡A los árboles! – Exclamó Harry que iba a la cabeza del grupo. Progresivamente la vegetación se hizo más abundante, y todos empezaron a avanzar a trompicones por entre los matorrales. Por el ruido, la sierpe estaba muy cerca.

– Aargh, no veo una mierda. ¿Nadie puede alumbrar el camino? – Justo después de que Ron pronunciara esta frase, una descomunal llamarada pasó peligrosamente cerca de ellos. Ron optó por mantener la boca cerrada. 

– Tenemos que escondernos. No podremos seguir corriendo eternamente. – Exclamó Aina. 

– Apoyo... tu... propuesta... – Galceram apenas podía hablar entre jadeo y jadeo.

– Está bien. Busquemos un árbol suficientemente alto como para ponernos a salvo... Este bicho no puede volar, ¿verdad?. – Harry y los demás miraron a su alrededor. Finalmente divisaron un enorme roble; curiosamente el mismo en que estaba sentado Deimos Lawson la noche de la cacería del Kelpie. Aina sintió un escalofrío.

Llegaron hasta la base del tronco. La sierpe no se veía por ninguna parte, pero estaba cerca; la oían respirar y arañar el suelo con las patas. La primera en trepar fue Hermione seguida de Aina, Harry y Ron, y por último Nausica acabó por volver a su forma humana. 

– Gracias por no dejarme nunca sola... – Susurró al oído del chico antes de trepar ayudada por los demás.

Galceram se permitió sonreír un momento antes de subir él también.

Todos esperaron con el alma en vilo, y nada, sólo el viento. 

– Hum... quizá la hayamos despistado... – Comentó Ron con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¡Sssssht! – Lo cortó Hermione. Intentaba captar todos los sonidos a su alrededor; algún roedor correteando entre los arbustos, un búho ululando, y de repente, a sus espaldas, el estallido de un árbol al ser alcanzado por una llamarada. 

La sierpe, a unos cien metros de distancia, se acercaba paso a paso, preparando una nueva ráfaga de fuego. Ya estaban todos dispuestos a saltar cuando Nausica, que estaba sentado junto al tronco, dónde había un hueco hecho posiblemente por algún pájaro, exclamó algo. – ¡Eh! Aquí hay una... 

Y desapareció sin dejar rastro. 

Los demás miraron es espacio vacío con lo ojos desorbitados unos segundos antes de tocar ellos también la lata de refresco vacía y oxidada que reposaba en el hueco del árbol. No sabían dónde les llevaría el traslador, pero siempre sería mejor que donde estaban ahora. 

Instantes después, muy lejos de allí, seis cuerpos aparecían de la nada y caían sobre un montón de hojarasca.

– ¡AAAAwwwwwwwwww! Nunca me acostumbraré a este tipo de viajes... – Masculló Aina levantándose. Cuando estuvo en pie, echó una hojeada alrededor, y se llevó la mano a la cabeza. – Mmmmmmmmh... Harry, Ron, Hermione... bienvenidos a nuestro país.

Fin del cap.13 ^___^ No me matéis por dejarlo en este punto. Hasta pronto!!!!!!!

.


	14. Obscuritas, serpentis et labyrinthi

.

__

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeno!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡Ya estoy aquí de nuevo! Otra vez tarde, sí, lo sé, lo sé, (Raksah se golpea repetidamente la cabeza contra la pared) En fin, afortunadamente ya he acabado el capítulo num... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡14!!!!!!!!! ¡Wooow! Lo único que lamento es que eso significa que la historia está bastante próxima a acabarse, sniffff, sniffffffffff... ;_______; 

Pero bueno, espero que todo el mundo disfrute de este capítulo, ya que es el único realmente D/G del fic, y creo que me quedó bastante bien, un poco corto, pero bien (es uno de los que he disfrutado más escribiendo ^____^ teniendo en cuenta que esta pareja es mi favorita) 

Ala, y ahora, mi parte favorita: ¡¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!!

Marine: Uhuhu, e este cap. hay más romance que acción, pero en fin, espero que te guste! Un beso y un abrazo!

Rinoa: Aai, buenu, buenu, buenu... així que estas preocupadeta per la Ginny... o, tranquila, esta en bona companyia, jajajajajajaajajaj. I encara que el Ced no surti en tot el cap (UUUUUI, no em matis!) espero que t'agradi molt però que molt! Jajajajajajajajajaja. Ah, buenu, no et procupis, però, el Ced encara té moltes coses a dir, en aquest fic, jjajajajajajajajajajajajajaj. 

Ei, t'imagies que li posés patilles? Estaria molt mono!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(es broma, es broma... un petonàs ben fort!)

Minerva McGonnagall: (Uoooooo, ¡¡¡¡¡nuevo reviewer!!!!) Mucísimas grácias por tu review... aunque no había pensado hacerles bailar el aserejé, es una buena idea... no, no, es broma, arrrrggggh, nooo... y unas sevillanas... ay, no se... no me imagino a Mione, Nausica y Aina vestidas de folklóricas ¬____¬U En fin, me alegra mucho de que te guste el fic ^___^ un besazo! 

Luna: Woooooolas!!!!!!!!!!!! Mujajajajajajajajajajajajajjajaaaaaaaaa, así que quieres atizarle otra vez al mortífago, ¿eh? Lo he estado pensando y creo que la escena que te describí el otro día por msn podría quedar muy bien... aunque un poco sádica, no? Es decir... no se si Galce se lo tomaría muy bien, por mucho que él y su padre se odien... En fin, chicuela, que disfrutes mucho del cap!!! (por cierto, que aún no me ha llegado tu postal ;_______; )

Fernanda: (wooooo,¡¡¡más nuevos reviewers!!!)¡¡¡¡¡No, no, arrrrgh!!!!!1 ¡¡¡¡¡no me mates!!!!!!!! (Rakshah agita una banderita blanca y pone cara de cachorrito abandonado) Prometo no volver a cortar los capítulos de esa forma (ya, como si lo fuera a cumplir... ups, perdón ¬____¬) Como compensación, este es un capítulo D/G! Ale, un besote, muchas gracias por tu review ^____^

Anna Voig: Otra que quiere un D/G????? Ueeeeeeee, pues este es tu capítulo!!!!!! Muajajajajajajajajajaajajajajjjjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!! Aunque tendrás que esperar al próximo capítulo para saber qué harán esos seis en españa... ^___^ Muchas gracias por tu review (¡¡¡tú siempre al pie del cañón!!!!) Un abrazo y un besote :****

Gin-Gin: Otra vez, lamento mucho tardar tanto... merezco que un dragón me use de mondadientes, o algo peor... Pero de todas formas, muchísimas grácias por tu review ^___^ siento decirte que este cap. o desvelará muchos misterios (bueno, uno y muy gordo sí, pero desde luego, no todos ^___^ ) Besos :****** 

Gwen de Merilon: Ohhhhh... no em renyis!! Snifff, sniffff, jo faig tot el que puc!!!!!!!! ;______ ; Ja sé que hauria d'anar més rapidet, però... ai, mira, ves, ho sento!!!!!!!!!! De totes maneres moltes gràcies per reviewar-me (uix, no se si és una paraula massa correcta... ^_____^) I les respostes a les pregutes... ja ho veuràs, jajajajajajajajajaj!!!! Ah, un ptunet per a tu tmb!

Mione Chan: Ieeeeps, xiroia!!!!!!! Tu també em vols fer mal???????? Ai, no, que jo tin una salut molt delicada!!!!!!! A més, saps perfectament que si no tallés els capítols en el moment més interessant, perdrien tota la gràcia... en fi, a vuere si ens veiem ara que són vacances!!!!!! Ara ateix t'escric un mailitu, que com que sóc molt mala persona fa temps qe no t'escric res... Apa, amorsitu, molts petunets!!!!!!!

Agatha L: (wooooooooooo!!!!! Otra nueva reviewer!!!!) Me alegra muchísimo de que te guste mi fic (Rakshah se levanta de la silla y ejecuta unos frenéticos pasos de baile ante el ordenador) Espero que este cap. te guste mucho ^____^ Un beso muuuuy grandote :**** 

Deimos: Huolaaaaa! Veo que sí, al final te lo has leído ¡!! ^____^ Así que te gusta más el otro fic... hum... a i me gustan los dos, simplemente son diferentes ^___^ aunque debo reconocer que Moony siempre será mi favorito (Rakshah se voltea y ve tras ella a Galce, Deimos y Nicholas, sus niños queridos, que la miran con cara de psicopatas. Ella levanta las manos y sonríe nerviosa – Estoooooo. Es mentira!!!! Vosotros sois mis favoritoooooos!!!!!!!!!!!! – Sin embargo, ellos crujen los nudillos y miran a su alrededor, buscando al pobre Remsie, que se esconde como puede tras Rakshah...) Vale ya de tanta paranoia... ¡Yo los quiero a todos! Esto... por dónde íbamos...? Ah, sí, muchas gracias por leer ^____^ Un besote. A ver si pronto puedo subir un nuevo cap. de Hecizo de Luna... 

Y ya está!!!! Todos los reviews comentados!!!!! Ueeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!

Por cierto, como sé que hace mucho que no actualizo ni nada, casi mejor pongo a continuación una breve sinopsis de todo lo ocurrido en los últimos capítulos:

Sinopsis: Justo durante el baile de Navidad ha empezado el ataque a Hogwarts; mientras Harry descubre que los tres alumnos extranjeros son animagos y que el fantasma de Cedric Diggory vaga a sus anchas por la escuela, un grupo de mortífagos han tomado la escuela gracias a uno extraño artefacto que anula la magia y claro está, a los dragones. Pero con la ayuda de Ced y los demás fantasmas, los alumnos tienen oportunidad de luchar por la escuela, y se desencadena una verdadera batalla campal. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Nausica, Aina y Galce consiguen huir hacia los jardines, y allí, casualmente, encuentran un traslador que les manda directamente hacia España, mientras que Ginny vaga perdida por entre los oscuros pasillos de la escuela... 

_Sólo me queda añadiir una cosa: quisiera desear a todos los lectores unas felices fiestas y dedicarles a todos este capítulo, especialmente a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar un review y a los amantes de la pareja Ginny/Draco. Muchas gracias a todos. Y ahora ya me callo y os dejo con el cap:_

**14 - ****Obscuritas, serpentis et labyrinthi **

Oscuridad, serpientes y laberintos.

Siguió andando unos minutos hasta convencerse a sí misma de que se había perdido. Ginny se detuvo ante un pasillo sin salida y suspiró abatida; tendría que dar media vuelta. 

Volvió sobre sus pasos, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que no pasaba por los mismos pasillos que antes; aquél endemoniado colegio acabaría por enloquecerla.

Finalmente llegó hasta unas escaleras que no recordaba haber visto nunca. Los cuadros la miraban recelosos, cuchicheando entre ellos, y una corriente de aire aún más helado ascendía desde los pisos inferiores y agitaba su cabello y su vestido. 

Con pasos vacilantes bajó los peldaños, intentando hacer el menor ruido. A medida que avanzaba el ambiente se hacía más frío y húmedo, y la luz más mortecina. 

Las escaleras terminaban abruptamente en un larguísimo pasillo flanqueado por regias estatuas y tapices de tonos verdosos.

Se oyó un crujido.

Ginny sin pensarlo se apretó contra una de las estatuas, temblando de frío y terror. Ahora podía oír claramente el murmullo de las voces de varios hombres. A medida que se acercaban más, pudo distinguir tres sombras humanas grotescamente alargadas por la luz de las antorchas.

Se concentró un momento en su conversación; uno de los mortífagos se quejaba del intenso frío, mientras otro asentía con un gruñido. No parecían estar de muy buen humor. 

La chica contuvo la respiración; ya estaban muy cerca. Entonces, notó un cosquilleo en la pierna. Bajó la cabeza y de repente sintió náuseas y una necesidad imperiosa de gritar; tres enormes cucarachas trepaban velozmente por su pierna izquierda.

No había nada que detestara más que las cucarachas.

Se agitó violentamente para deshacerse de aquellos malditos bichos, sin querer golpeó la estatua con el codo y ahogó un gemido. Segundos después se dio cuenta de que los pasos se acercaban rápidamente hacia su escondite. Miró frenética a ambos lados y tragó salvia, preparada para echarse a correr a toda velocidad cuando una mano pálida y fría le tapó la boca y tiró de ella hacia la pared. 

No sabía como, Ginny había atravesado el muro de piedra y ahora se encontraba en otro pasillo, firmemente sujeta por los brazos de aquél extraño. Sintió tentaciones de morderle la mano, pero se contuvo. 

– ¿Eso de meterse en problemas viene de familia, Weasley? 

Ahora sí, al reconocer aquella voz, Ginny se deshizo de la mano que le tapaba la boca con un brusco giro de cabeza y le pegó un tremendo mordisco; no paró hasta sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre, pero aún así, no salió ni un gemido de la garganta de Draco Malfoy.

– Otro día me limitaré a dejarte morir en manos de los mortífagos, te lo juro. - Siseó al fin, soltándola bruscamente.

Ginny le dedicó una mirada airada. – ¿Se puede saber dónde estamos?

– De momento, en un lugar seguro, así que ya puedes darme las gracias. Después de casi arrancarme la mano de cuajo, creo que es lo mínimo que merezco. – Miró con sus fríos ojos a Ginny hasta que esta enrojeció. 

– Yo me largo de aquí. – Dijo la chica al fin, y empezó a caminar por el pasillo. 

Draco sonrió sardónicamente. – Yo de ti no iría hacia la sala común de Slytherin, Weasley. Dudo que allí te reciban con los brazos abiertos – Ginny se detuvo contrariada. Draco sonrió de nuevo. – Sígueme. – Y empezó a andar en dirección contraria. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que otros pasos siguieran a los de él.

– ¿Se puede saber a dónde redemonios vamos? – Susurró Ginny medio histérica tras caminar diez minutos por aquél interminable pasillo. – Me estoy helando de frío.

Draco se pasó la mano por la cara en señal de desesperación, pero no dijo nada; en vez de eso siguió adelante. De repente se detuvo, llevándose el dedo índice a los labios, pidiendo silencio. 

Sólo se oía el aire, viajando veloz por alguno de los pasillos. 

El joven Slytherin siguió adelante y después a la derecha guiándose por la fuerte corriente de aire. Minutos después llegaban hasta un nuevo tramo de escaleras y empezaron a subirlo con desgana. 

– ¡Vale! ¡No puedo más! – Exclamó Ginny jadeando cuando llegaron al primer rellano. – Estoy rendida, congelada y asustada. – Se sentó pesadamente en el penúltimo peldaño. Draco se quedó inmóvil a unos metros de ella, con los brazos cruzados y una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Restaron unos minutos en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos cuando con un chasquido sordo, se apagaron las luces en todo el colegio 

Ahogó un grito de terror; no le gustaba la oscuridad, no le había gustado nunca, porque a veces, de pequeña, sus hermanos aprovechaban los rincones oscuros de la Madrigera para esconderse y asustarla, aunque fue a partir de su primer curso en Hogwarts que esta le producía verdadero horror.

Pero no iba a dejar que un cretino como Malfoy lo supiera, así que se abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y cerró los ojos, obligándose a respirar rítmicamente.

Ahora lo único que Ginny podía oír claramente eran los pasos de Draco, que paseaba tediosamente por el rellano. Demasiado cerca para su gusto, un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio.

La chica apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas. - ...¿Draco? – Aventuró. Abrió los ojos a la creciente oscuridad.

– Estoy aquí, Weasley.

Ginny dio un respingo, Draco se encontraba a pocos centímetros de ella. De repente notó un suave roce en su espalda, y las pálidas manos de él abrazaron su abdomen. La chica sintió el fuerte torso de Draco apoyado en su espalda, su lento respirar, y un súbito calor en las mejillas que indicaba que se había ruborizado completamente. 

Un tremendo escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, y por una vez agradeció estar completamente a oscuras; así no cabría la menor posibilidad de que nadie la viera allí, en la escalera, sentada entre las piernas de Draco Malfoy. 

Cuando ella se agitó incómoda, Draco levantó un poco la cabeza. – Yo también tengo frío. Así estamos bien, no te muevas. – Dijo con voz aterciopelada y arrastrando un poco las consonantes como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Apoyó de nuevo la cabeza en la espalda de Ginny, aspirando su aroma. – Mmmmmh... vainilla... – Susurró imperceptiblemente. 

Progresivamente, ella dejó de tiritar y se relajó levemente. Por su parte, Malfoy no se movió ni un ápice, estaba allá, sujetándola son sus frías manos. 

Y restaron así, en medio de la nada, respirando acompasadamente _(N/A ¿No os ha pasado nunca que estando junto a otra persona, acabáis respirando al mismo tiempo? Pues eso ^____^)_

– ¿Por qué?

Él, en la oscuridad, levantó una ceja. – ¿Por qué qué?

– ¿Por qué siempre has estado ahí? Hace unos minutos, en el pasillo, y durante el primer ataque... ¿Por qué? 

– Casualidad, supongo. 

– A mí no me vengas con esas, Malfoy. 

Él suspiró y acercó los labios a la oreja de Ginny. – Si quieres saber la verdad, la primera vez fue porque no quería que tus seis hermanos me partieran la cara si te pasaba algo, y la segunda, recuerda que me negué a convertirme en mortífago; escapé, como tú, porque no quería ser víctima de sus maldiciones, no otra vez. – Ginny no vio como su rostro se crispaba en una mueca e dolor, pero sí notó como sus manos y su cuerpo se tensaban, y tímidamente le acarició la mano. – A ti, ya te lo he dicho, te encontré por casualidad. Tu estabas en un pasillo-señuelo, ¿sabes? El verdadero acceso a la sala común de Slytherin está atravesando la pared, en el pasillo de al lado. Yo andaba por el lugar "correcto" cuando te vi, y aunque pienses lo contrario, no soy tan retorcido como para dejar a nadie a merced de ellos. – Draco se estremeció, la tenía tan cerca... pero por nada del mundo iba a admitir que en lo más profundo de su ser, se preocupaba por ella. 

– ¿Sabes una cosa, Malfoy? – Él negó con la cabeza; en aquél momento se dio cuenta de que casi prefería que ella le llamara Draco. – En el fondo no eres tan mezquino como creía. 

En su rostro se dibujó una minúscula sonrisa– Creo que me lo tomaré como un cumplido, Weasley.

– Ginny.

– ¿Eh?

– Llámame Ginny. Cada vez que alguien dice _Weasley,_ imagino que llaman a mis hermanos. Incluso prefiero "_Roja"_, como me llama Peeves; al menos de esa manera sólo soy yo, no yo y toda mi familia. ¿A ti te gusta que te llamen Malfoy?

Draco cerró los ojos y abrazó a Ginny más estrechamente. – No. – Su mentón rozó suavemente la mejilla de la chica cuando bajó la cabeza para darle un leve beso en el cuello.

Ginny no sabía si girarse para darle un puñetazo o devolverle el beso. Tenía la piel de gallina.

Lentamente, se giró, a tientas encontró el rostro de Draco, y apoyó la mano en su mejilla. Era suave y cálida al tacto, muy diferente a como la había imaginado . En seguida notó como él ladeaba la cabeza y besaba la palma de su mano; le hacía cosquillas. 

Respirando entrecortadamente, con el corazón desbocado, acercó su rostro al de él.

Y justo en aquél instante otra vez alguien gritó, más cerca aún, y una luz vacilante se encendió a lo lejos, en el pasillo.

Ginny se detuvo y abrió los ojos; la tenue iluminación le permitió distinguir que tenía los de Draco, grises y helados, a unos escasos cinco centímetros. Parpadeó, sintiéndose repentinamente mal, y se apartó. 

A él apenas pareció importarle, porque se levantó y miró hacia la luz, escrutando el pasillo con expresión gélida, o al menos eso creyó en un principio, porque durante un solo instante, Ginny creyó adivinar una expresión de decepción en su rostro. 

Sin avisar, empezó a moverse felinamente por el pasillo húmedo. Ginny le siguió de cerca, procurando no hacer ruido. Finalmente, Draco se detuvo en un recodo; allí la luz era mucho más intensa; parecía proceder de algún tipo de lámpara. También había una ventana abierta, porque pudieron sentir el aire fresco cargado de aromas proveniente del exterior. Con sumo cuidado, ambos se asomaron furtivamente.

Ginny no podía dar crédito a sus ojos; allí, apoyado en la repisa de un gran ventanal, estaba Deimos Lawson. El viento nocturno mecía sus cabellos oscuros, respiraba agitadamente, y aunque temblaba visiblemente, su frente estaba bañada de sudor. Súbitamente se abalanzó hacia delante, tanto que Ginny creyó que iba a arrojarse, pero no; empezó a gritar; de alguna manera había amplificado su voz, porque aquella mezcla de gemido y aullido lastimero inundó todos los rincones de la escuela. La chica se quedó allí, viendo con los ojos desorbitados como el prefecto de Slytherin gritaba a la nada, hasta que notó un fuerte tirón en un brazo; Draco la arrastró una veintena de metros lejos de allí, hasta que pudieron hablar con relativa seguridad. 

– ¿Has visto eso? – Draco miraba nerviosamente hacia los lados.

– S...sí. Pero no lo entiendo. ¿Qué sentido tiene ese... aullido, tan espantoso? 

– Piensa un poco Weas... Ginny. ¿No habías oído nada parecido antes?

La cabeza le bullía, tenía esa sensación en la boca del estómago que indicaba que sí, que ella había oído algo muy parecido, pero que no podía recordarlo exactamente... De repente una lucecita se encendió en su mente.

– ¡Claro! Harry también hacía lo mismo... con las serpientes... ¡Eso es! ¡Lawson habla pársel con los dragones, que mirándolo bien, son serpientes muy grandes! De esa forma los controla... ¡y los usa para atacar Hogwarts! Entonces... Lawson es un mortífago.

Draco se apoyó contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados. – Seguramente tienes razón, pero... hay algo que no me encaja. Tenía muy escondido eso del pársel, y es extraño; cualquier otro slytherin con ese don lo hubiera divulgado con orgullo, y además... espera, tengo que comprobar una cosa, ¡vamos!

Antes de que la chica pudiera protestar, ya la arrastraba de vuelta hacia la luz. – Obsérvalo atentamente. – Susurró Draco a su oído. – Mira sus ojos, sus movimientos...

Ginny se fijó más en los ojos de Deimos; opacos, con la vista perdida, y en la forma en que su cuerpo se movía espasmódicamente. Sintió una extraña oleada de lástima por él; verdaderamente parecía sufrir mucho. Era como...

– Parece una ma...

No pudo acabar la frase, en aquél momento una oscura silueta se había lanzado contra Deimos Lawson, derribándolo.

_ Fin del cap14_

.


	15. Factum abiit, monumenta manent

Bien, hace mucho que no actualizo, y lo siento, ¡lo siento! Pero ahí está. No se si gustará mucho este capitulo, la verdad, pero es lo mejor que he podido hacer, así que no seáis muy duros conmigo, ¿vale? 

Ah, ahí va un pequeño resumen de los últimos capítulos del ficcie (incluso yo he tenido que releerlo para seguir con la trama!) :

La noche del baile Harry descubre que el fantasma de Cedric Diggory sigue en Hogwarts y que los tres nuevos estudiantes de son animagos. Justo en ese momento empieza un segundo ataque a gran escala en la escuela en que los mortífagos, ayudados por los dragones y una antigua reliquia utilizada por la inquisición para neutralizar la magia, llegan a tomar el castillo por la fuerza atrapando a alumnos y profesores en el Gran Salón. Afortunadamente, gracias a la intervención de los fantasmas de Hogwarts liderados por Cedric los alumnos recuperan su magia y empiezan a luchar contra los atacantes, cosa que permite que Harry, Ron, Hermione, Aina, Nausica y Galceram huyan hacia los jardines. A partir de ahí las cosas empiezan a torcerse; perseguidos por una enorme sierpe encuentran un traslador que los lleva hacia España, mientras que Ginny, en su huida se pierde por los pasillos en compañía de Draco Malfoy...

Hay que tener en cuenta que este capítulo pasa al mismo tiempo que el 14.

Y bueno, ya está. ¡Ahora los reviews! (¡adoro los reviews!) 

L – O y Agata L: Muchas gracias por el review ^_________^ (me voy a sonrojar :P) Aunque siento muchísimo el imperdonable retraso en la actualización. De todas formas deseo de corazón que te guste el cap. Un besazo.

Luna: Mi beta-reader!!!!!! :*********************************** No voy a decir que espero que te guste el cap porque ya lo has leído ^_________^. Pero puedes mandar review de todas formas, vale? Jajajajajajajajajajajaja. Quizá hayas acertado con lo de Deimos (no te lo aseguro) y me alegro de que te caiga bien (ayyy, que monooooo). Y Draco, mi Draco... tu sabes como lo quiero, me rompería el corazón hacerle parecer un niño asqueroso y mimado... Bueno, chica, ya sabes, muchas gracias por ser mi beta ;____; , un abrazo (* Rakshah hugs Luna *)

Minerva McGonagall: Lamentablemente creo que en este cap no se desvela mucho a lo que se parece Deimos (* Rakshah ríe maléficamente *) Tampoco cumplí lo de poner pronto una actualización (como ya he dicho antes soy un ser ruín y despreciable) De todas formas muchísimas gracias por tu review, porque en realidad es en gran parte gracias a los reiews por lo que sigo escribiendo (supongo que necesito alimento para mi pequeño ego...) Un abrazo! 

Marine: Pues sí, lamento informarte de que este va a ser el único D/G explícito de todo el fic, aunque para el final reservo algunas sorpresas... Si quieres leer G/D (y sin ánimo de autopromocionarme) tengo un par de fics que hablan de ellos, y si no, personalmente te recomiendo ( en realidad no se si los has leído ya) los fics de Nimph, soberbios todos y cada uno de ellos. 

;********

Anna Voig : Lamentablemente sí, faltan apenas tres o cuatro capítulos para el final ;_____; Y como ya he dicho a Marine, en este fi apenas habrá más G/D explícito (eso no significa que "accidentalmente" pueda "colarse" algún pedacito de G/D... pero besarse sí se besarán, jajajajajajaaj) Saludos y un beso a ti también ^____^.

Arwen: Ieps, gracias por tu revi ^____^ . Y no tienes por qué disculparte de nada; en realidad debería disculparme yo, porque a menudo soy yo quien no deja reviews de ez en cuando (en realidad, leer leo, pero a menudo no tengo tiempo de escribir review, lo dejo para más tarde y al final me quedo sin hacer nada... También quería agradecerte de nuevo lo del título (es que ya pensé que quedaría perfecto ^___^) Y sí, he visto la cámara secreta y tienes razón, Draco parece Spike (babeando también) Uun beso!

Marina Diggory Malfoy: Ei!!!! Si els homes com el Draco caen del cel... BUSQUEM UN SAC BEN GROS!!!! Encara que personalment preferiria que caigessin homes com el meu Miquel (el de Poe, recordes? Sexy, amb patilles, cabell arrissadet, actor, cantant, mmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhh, l'home de la meva vida junt amb el Remus...) Ah, i no, no és el Draco qui es tira a sobre del Deimos, jejejejeje, ell només és un simple espectador... ja voràs qui ho fa :P Ah, i la Ginny i el Draco si que es faran un petonet al fic, siiii, tranqui, però se'l aràn al final de tot, ja voràs, tinc l'ultim capítol completament planejat, jajajajajajajajaja Benu, xica, multes gracies, eh? Ptunets 

(per cert, ara que vas a la JOSO ja m'estas fent un dibuix per conmemorar els meus 100 reviews quan els tingui, eh? Jajajajajaj buenu, només si vols... ah, i tranqila, que no li posaré patilles al Ced, noooo, per respecte a tu no ho faré ^____^ )

Mione-Chan : Ainaaaaaaaa, wapppppaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! :************* com és que ja no m'escrius reviews? Es que t'han segrestat en aquesta facultat de farmacia on vas? O es que t'has oblidat de mi? ;_________; si no tornes aviat a reveiwar-me, el Deimos me'l qedaré per mi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A més. Es veritat, ja m'estas fent tu també un dibuix pels meus 100 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I currat'ho, eh, amursitu? Ala, ja ens vorem. I donali reords (o no ) al Samper quan el vegis (buenu, tampoc, és igual, és igual...)

Kitiara: Sííííí, valeee, Ginny y Draco se besarán, lo prometo!!!! Pero no ahora, no en este cap, sino al final, justo antes de la guinda del pastel (estooo, la guinda del fic) Pero a que lo de las respiraciones acompasadas ha quedado bonito? ^__________^ BESAZOOOOS!

Gwen: No diré com a mala excusa que "lo bo es fa esperar..." així que espero qe em poerdonis per la meva irresponsabilitat de deixar-vos penjats en el tema de fics... (no prenguis exemple de mi, actualitza ràpid els teus!!!!!!!!! ) Jejejej. Oooooooh, saps què? Al laboratori d'Arqueologia de la Rovira i Virgili i a un especialista en fauna que és el Remus!!!!! En seriu, és molt monu i molt simpàtic, quan riu se li fan clotets a les galtes té l'edat adequada i el cabell ros fosc amb uns quants cabells blancs als costats ^_____^ claru que no es diu Remus sino Jordi, però... I a més com que va a excavar pels puestos es conserva bé... jajajajajajajajajaja. Avui hi hem anat i ho hem estat comentant amb una amiga (de fet hem repassat tos els nostres profes : P ) Potser algun dia t'enviaré una foto seva, jajajajajajajajajajajaja. Buenu, xica, un petonàs, eh? (oooh, saps que aniré a veure Poe una altra vegada? Sííííiííiiíí, sóc feliç)

Rosaida: Continuarlo sí, pero tarde... ¬__¬ soy un desastre, espero que me perdones... de todas formas muchísimas gracias por tu review. Un beso ^____^

Abin: Aunque dudo que este cap. acabe con el suspense, espero que te guste mucho, gracias por el review. Besos. :*********

JeRu: Lamentablemente no puedo decir si tus suposiciones son acertadas, porque le quitarían toda la gracia al asunto, jajajajajajajaja, pero... no vas muy desencaminado. Yo también me reí con lo de Peeves : P En este cap. no aparecen ni Draco ni Ginny (anque son mi pareja favorita, taaaan adorables...) , pero sí hay un poco R/Hr (solo un poquitin) Prometo solemnemente seguir con esta historia hasta el final, pero me cuesta trabajo continuarla, sobretodo con dos fics mas en curso, pero... prometo poner un poco más de empeño en el próximo cap... 

Nimph : ;________; Quina ilusió, trobar-me un reiew teu en aqest fic!!! Uoooo, deu haver estat el capítol G/D que t'ha atret fins aquí... jajajajajajajajaja I respecte a lo que sembla el Deimos, només puc dir-te que també podria semblar una ma... rgarita, raca, ndolina o fins i tot una ma...ndonguilla. Tens tota la raó en dir que no és normal... (es que com que en principi l'Aina és una amiga meva se'm feia molt raro fer-la parlar en castellà : P ) i em semba que l'he portat massa lluny (es que és molt llarg!), encara que si que tinc el final del fic molt clar (el que ja no sé tant és la manera d'arribar a aquest final...) Moltes gràcies pels teus comentaris d'estil, perque sempre són molt útils ^_____^ Un petonàs.

(ooooh, saps, ja he vist tot "orgullo y prejuicio" i he de confessar que l'escena en que el Colion Firth es tira al llac i en surt tot mullar i taaaan... sexy la vaig rebobinar per tornar-la a vere un parell... vale, sis o set vegades, però es que no ho vaig poder evitar : P) 

Y ya está!!!!!!!!! Los 15 suculentos reviews! ^_________^ Ya he dicho que los adoro, verdad? Y que me encantan? Y que atesoro todos y cada uno de ellos con todo el cariño? Pues ya sabéis, os dejo con el cap. y después... a escribir reviews (claro está que se escriben por propia voluntad, nadie obliga a ello pero me sentiré my feliz de recibirlos ^_______^ un beso a todos :*************************************

**Cap 15: FACTUM ABIIT, MONUMENTA MANENT**

El hecho ha pasado; quedan los monumentos.

- Oh, genial. Es decir... hace medio segundo estábamos a punto de ser devorados por una sierpe y ahora estamos en... ¿ningún sitio? - Ron se dejó caer hacia atrás, sobre la hojarasca. - ¡Aaaay! ¡Pincha!

- Claro que pincha, listo. Son hojas de pino. - Hermione se levantó de un salto. - Pero al menos estamos a salvo. ¿Pero seguro que estamos en vuestro país?

Nausica sonrió. - No lo sé. Por cierto, Aina, ¿en qué te basas para deducir que estamos en casa? - Su amiga le tendió una mano para que se levantara, y señaló hacia la derecha, donde se podía distinguir la oscura silueta de un campanario recortada contra el cielo nocturno. Nausica alzó una ceja. - Aaaaah. 

- ¿Qué es? - Preguntó Harry mirando a su vez hacia allí.

- Nuestra escuela. - Aclaró Galce quedamente. Entonces miró a su alrededor. - Oh, vaya. Creo que no tenemos forma de volver. - No veo nada que se parezca a un traslador.

- ¡Pero tenemos que volver! Estoy muy preocupado por Ginny. - Exclamó Ron.

Hermione se apresuró a pasarle un brazo alrededor de los hombros. - Deberíamos ir hacia vuestra escuela, a ver si encontramos algún modo de volver, y de paso podéis enseñarlos la cripta de donde los mortífagos consiguieron la cruz de... ¿De quién dijeron que era?

- De Santo Domingo. No estoy segura, pero quizá tenía algo que ver con la fundación de la inquisición. Está bien. Vamos. - Aina respiró profundamente y empezó a andar, abriendo la marcha. Junto a ella iba Harry, cabizbajo; se sentía culpable por Ginny, porque la había dejado sola durante el baile y quizá por eso ahora estaba en peligro. Y finalmente estaban Galce y Nausica. Ella iba ayudada por el chico, ya que su pierna herida le dolía terriblemente, y cada vez que la apoyaba en el suelo tenía que ahogar un gemido de dolor.

- No puedes seguir andando de esta manera. - Dijo el chico. - Espera, te llevaré. - Y sin esperar respuesta alguna volvió a tomarla en brazos.

Nausica no protestó, pero aun así miró hacia el cielo estrellado, incómoda. - Estoy... preocupada por Ced. - Dijo de repente, muy flojito. Notó entonces que los brazos de Galce se tensaban y que el chico esbozaba una mueca de disgusto.

Galceram la miró fríamente con sus ojos dorados y se detuvo. - Cedric está _muerto_, Sica. 

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? - Siseó ella, con sus ojos verdes centelleando de ira. - Suéltame ahora mismo, no me toques.

- Mejor sería que te hicieras a la idea; es un fantasma, una sombra. No deberías tomarle cariño.

- Aleja tus manos de mí. - Siseó ella ásperamente. 

Galce frunció el ceño, resistiéndose a los esfuerzos de ella por poner los pies en el suelo. - No pienso soltarte, apenas te sostienen las piernas, y tienes que escuchar lo que voy a decirte...

- ¡TE DIGO QUE ME SUELTES! Pienso ir yo sola, a tres patas si hace falta. - Le cortó ella con un gruñido justo antes de transformarse de nuevo en loba. Eso pilló al chico desprevenido y con un simple gesto Nausica cayó al suelo y empezó a cojear sobre sus tres patas sanas, manteniendo el ritmo a duras penas pero obstinada a seguir por su cuenta. 

- Como quieras. - Añadió él amargamente. Entonces se dirigió a los demás, que les miraban sorprendidos. - Nos vemos allí. - Y sin mediar otra palabra se transformó en un enorme búho y salió volando hacia el cielo nocturno

- ¿Pero qué les pasa a esos dos? - Dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza.

Aina soltó un bufido resignado. - Nada, que están idiotas los dos y hacen eso para no tener que hablarse, no les hagas caso. - Como respuesta recibió un gruñido sordo de parte de Nausica.

- Por cierto. - Dijo Harry. - ¿Tú en qué te transformas, eh, Aina? No erais animagos los tres?

La chica enrojeció ligeramente. - En nada. No quiero hablar de ello. - A su lado Nausica ladró un par de veces; parecía estar riendo, hasta que Aina la miró furiosa. - ¡Y tú cállate, bola de pelo!

Siguieron andando en silencio por entre los árboles, siguiendo la luz vacilante de la varita. Al fin llegaron hasta un minúsculo claro dominado por una iglesia románica medio derruida. En la cima del campanario, Galceram batió las alas ruidosamente y bajó planeando con elegancia hasta posarse en el hombro de Harry.

Hermione observó detenidamente el vetusto edificio de piedra; gran parte de las piedras estaban manchadas por el humo, y más de la mitad del techo y la pared lateral se habían derrumbado a causa del ataque, aunque al parecer ya habían empezado los trabajos de reconstrucción, porque había algunos andamios montados cerca de los derrumbes y material de construcción por todo el claro.

- No es muy... ¿pequeño? - Preguntó Harry. Y es que ciertamente la iglesia apena si era del tamaño de un chalet.

- Uy, no, verás como por dentro se ve más grande. - Repuso Aina con una sonrisa. - Entremos, vamos. - Y se acercó a la puerta principal de roble, finamente decorada, y esta se abrió con un chirrido. - Se abre automáticamente ante los alumnos. - Aclaró la chica.

Y se adentraron en la oscuridad de la iglesia. Aina se limitó a dar una palmada, y la tenue luz de medio centenar de antorchas los iluminó de repente, dejándolos sin aliento.

- In... increíble... - Ron miró asombrado a su alrededor. En vez de la pequeña nave de la iglesia que cabría esperar, estaban en el interior de una inmensa sala abovedada. Pero no era eso lo sorprendente, sino que el techo tenía un color verde profundo, imitando un frondoso follaje, y las columnas no eran tal cosa, sino árboles altísimos, que soportaban el peso de la bóveda de piedra.

Sin embargo, aquél lugar que antaño poseía una espectacular belleza, ahora solamente transmitía soledad y desasosiego; la gran mayoría de los árboles que durante siglos habían sostenido el edificio estaban ahora calcinados y sin vida, y sus hojas ennegrecidas cubrían el suelo y las raíces que se internaban en el suelo a través de las baldosas doradas con que estaba pavimentada la sala. En el aire aún podía adivinarse el olor del azufre y el humo, y de la sangre. Aina les guió en silencio, clavando la vista en el suelo, mientras que Ron, Harry y Hermione miraban con interés a su alrededor

Atravesaron aquel increíble vestíbulo hasta llegar a los pies de una escalinata flanqueada a ambos lados por grandes antorchas. A la derecha de las escaleras, se adivinaba una pequeña capilla en la que había una talla de madera a tamaño natural representando algún santo desconocido. En aquél instante Galceram volvió a su forma humana y empujó la estatua, dejando un hueco suficientemente ancho como para que todos pasaran por él.

Y se adentraron a las catacumbas.

Allí olía extremadamente mal, a humedad y moho, a sangre seca y humo. El suelo era resbaladizo y a lo lejos se podía oír a pequeños animales correteando en la oscuridad.

- Este lugar me da escalofríos. - Dijo Harry mirando desconfiadamente a su alrededor. - Espero que conozcáis bien el camino.

- Como la palma de mi mano. - Agregó Galce. - Por aquí - y giró a la derecha por un pasillo extremadamente angosto. Atravesaron una docena de pasillos, encrucijadas... finalmente, tras llegar a una pequeña sala sin ornamentación se adentraron por otro pasillo en el que prácticamente tenían que avanzar de perfil. Caminaron unos veinte metros hasta llegar a un pequeño nicho en la pared de roca caliza al parecer destruído por una potente explosión. En aquél momento les invadió una profunda sensación de intranquilidad, como un efecto residual de lo que durante generaciones había permanecido oculto en aquellas catacumbas. - Aquí es. Nunca exploramos el interior de la cripta

Hubo unos instantes de pesado silencio.

Con un siniestro chirrido una enorme piedra se separó de la pared dejando un nuevo hueco del tamaño de una persona. Los seis se miraron con aprensión; nadie quería ser el primero en entrar en aquél lugar. Tragando saliva, Harry dio un paso hacia la oscura cavidad.

Y entonces sintió un violento escalofrío que recorría todo su cuerpo. Acto seguido los demás fueron entrando cautelosamente.

Hermione ahogó un alarido de terror; al entrar había tropezado con algo que parecía una piedra; cuando se encendió la antorcha de la cripta; descubrió horrorizada que a sus pies había una blanca y sonriente calavera.

No muy lejos de allí había el resto del cuerpo.

Terriblemente pálida la chica junto con Ron y Aina se acercaron a las paredes de la cripta, donde en una especie de nichos excavados en la roca descansaban los huesos de al menos doce personas. La gravilla del suelo crujía siniestramente bajo sus pies. 

De repente Harry llamó a los demás. - ¡Eh, mirad! Hay algo en la pared... - Pasó la mano por la superficie rocosa, levantando una espesa nube de polvo. Bajo siglos de suciedad vieron que la pared estaba pintada.

- Tenemos que limpiarlo, ¡vamos! - Hermione se precipitó hacia la pintura y empezó a apartar el polvo con las manos. Los demás no tardaron en imitarla.

Tras aproximadamente media hora de esfuerzo se apartaron del muro para contemplar aquello en todo su esplendor: se trataba de una pintura al fresco, es decir, directamente sobre el muro, tremendamente realista que representaba un claro en el centro de un frondoso bosque, seguramente el mismo en que se encontraba la escuela, y en él había dos grupos de personas enfrentándose a muerte, a juzgar por los cuerpos caídos de uno y otro bando. 

Aina se secó el sudor de la frente con la mano. - Estos... son magos. Llevan varas como las nuestras. Y los otros...

- ¡Inquisidores! - Añadió Hermione. - Aquí está la cruz; la sostiene el que va en cabeza. Da miedo mirarle a la cara, ¿verdad? - El inquisidor más avanzado lucía en el rostro una expresión de rabia tal que los chicos notaron un escalofrío en la espalda.

- Qué lugar más siniestro. - Harry se acercó un poco a la pintura para examinar los rostros de cerca. Primero se fijó en el jefe de los inquisidores, en sus ropajes negros, en su expresión furibunda, y después al líder de los magos. Abrió mucho los ojos. Fijó la vista en uno y después en el otro, dos, tres veces. Se limpió las gafas pero sus ojos no le engañaban. - ... son idénticos.

- No puede ser. - Hermione se colocó al lado de Harry, incrédula, pero al fin tuvo que rendirse ante las evidencias.

- Quizá eran parientes. - Aventuró Ron.

Hermione meneó la cabeza. - Eso no lo sabemos... pero me parece my extraño... - Pasó los dedos ligeramente por el rostro del mago. Se apartó bruscamente; la pintura había empezado a moverse.

En pocos segundos toda la pared parecía haber cobrado vida: oyeron el viento nocturno, y los pasos apresurados de inquisidores y magos. De repente una fuerte explosión iluminó el cielo pintado, y las figuras aparecieron a escena, gritando. 

Había dos grupos de personas, unos eran claramente magos, llevaban capas de colores fríos y largas varas, mientras que los otros iban ataviados con hábitos negros y libreas con una cruz escarlata bordada en ellas. Inquisidores y magos se detuvieron en el centro del claro, los dos jefes cara a cara,, con sendas miradas de odio en su rostro idéntico.

El brujo que iba en cabeza se adelantó un paso. Por unos instantes su ira se había transformado en tristeza. - Hermano mío... - Dijo con voz cavernosa mientras le tendía la mano a su gemelo. El inquisidor, con los ojos inyectados en sangre levantó la cruz en el aire. - ¡ Yo no tengo hermanos, engendro! - El mago cayó de bruces al suelo cuando el inquisidor apretó la cruz con fuerza, y entonces empezó la batalla. Era una visión terrible, los hechiceros luchaban desesperados por defender sus vidas, esquivando los mandobles que les asestaban los inquisidores armados con espadas, golpeando con su varas y demasiado débiles ya para hacer magia. Sólo cuando su vida les abandonaba a través de sus múltiples heridas, en un último sacrificio, se consumían en un estallido de luz azulada que a su vez destrozaban los cuerpos de los desafortunados inquisidores que se hallaran cerca. 

Pronto sólo quedaron, aún cara a cara, los dos hermanos. Uno, malherido, se apoyaba en su vara intentando tenerse en pie, mientras que el inquisidor, también sangrando por múltiples heridas, sosteniendo la cruz en una mano y una espada en la otra, se le acercaba lentamente. - Aún tienes tiempo de confesar tus pecados y morir cristianamente, engendro.

El hombre moribundo sonrió tristemente. -No tengo nada de lo que arrepentirme. Eres tú quien ha asesinado a tu propia familia, a miles de los tuyos.

- Yo no estoy marcado por el diablo.¡No soy como tú! - Gritó su hermano fuera de sí. Blandió su espada, y Hermione ocultó la cabeza en el hombro de Ron cuando la cabeza del mago cayó inerte en el suelo junto al cuerpo, ya sin vida, del inquisidor.

Durante unos minutos quedaron demudados por la visión de aquella historia ocurrida tantos siglos atrás. Finalmente Hermione se dejó caer en el suelo polvoriento y con cuidado tomó la blanca calavera entre sus manos.- Gemelos... uno mago y el otro squif... pero... ¿por qué esa masacre?

- Supongo que... no es fácil ser un squif. Filch también parece odiar a los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Debe ser muy frustrante no poder hacer magia cuando has crecido rodeado por ella. Pero nada puede justificar la muerte de miles de magos a manos de la inquisición.

Quedaron quietos unos minutos, contemplando los pálidos huesos 

que yacían desordenadamente, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. No podían volver, ni tampoco quedarse en aquella cripta oscura y siniestra. De repente, Nausica se acercó a uno de los nichos con la nariz pegada al suelo de piedra; gruñó y escarbó un poco con las patas. Con un ladrido llamó la atención de los demás, que se acercaron prestamente. 

Había una gruesa argolla de metal incrustada en la roca.

Tras minutos de forcejear lograron levantar la pesada losa de piedra que ocultaba unas angostas escaleras. Nausica los miró a todos con cara de "¡Vamos! Y se internó en la oscuridad con las fauces entreabiertas y la lengua colgando en una especie de sonrisa lobuna. Hermione se encogió de hombros y empezó a bajar los peldaños con cuidado.

Allí, en las entrañas de la tierra, perdieron la noción del tiempo. Anduvieron por aquél pasillo húmedo y destartalado durante lo que parecieron horas, aunque en realidad solo fueron algunos minutos. Les costaba respirar y el suelo estaba resbaladizo, por lo que notaron un gran alivio cuando tras un pronunciado recodo se encontraron súbitamente en medio del bosque, a pocos metros de un tranquilo arroyo.

- Genial, ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - Ron se pasó una mano por el cabello húmedo y miró a su alrededor con desgana.

Una suave luz llamó su atención; justo en aquél instante Nausica volvía a su forma humana. - ¡He encontrado un rastro! - Los demás le dedicaron una mirada extrañada: era la única que parecía disfrutar de la situación, porque sus grandes ojos verdes brillaban de satisfacción, aunque evitó intencionadamente cruzar su mirada con la de Galceram. - Oíd, desde la cripta que lo estoy siguiendo . ¿Cómo iba a encontrar si no aquella salida camuflada en el nicho? - Puso cara de "soy un genio" y continuó. - Estoy segura que quienquiera que dejó ese rastro venía de Hogwarts. Un olor inconfundible. 

- ¿Creéis que pertenece a los que reventaron la puerta de la cripta y robaron la cruz? Es posible que usaran este pasillo secreto para huir. Quizá haya otro traslador de vuelta a Hogwarts por aquí cerca. - Dijo Hermione. Los demás se limitaron a asentir levemente. 

Al instante se separaron en abanico para escudriñar el terreno.

Tras varios minutos de búsqueda infructuosa se reunieron cerca del borde del riachuelo. Abatidos se sentaron en la hierba húmeda.

- ¡Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!¡Maldita sea! Por aquí no hay nada parecido a un traslador. Y Ginny está sola en Hogwarts... - Ron tenía la cabeza entre las manos y el cabello alborotado, y estaba muy pálido. El chico sintió que un brazo rodeaba s espalda; Hermione estaba a su lado, acariciando sus mechones rojos. - No te preocupes, Ron, seguro que está a salvo... incluso quizá si buscamos un poco más encontraremos alguna manera de volver, como...

- ¿Como esa lata de coca-cola que hay al otro lado del río? - La interrumpió Harry, que hasta aquél momento había estado extrañamente concentrado en examinar los alrededores con la vista. La chica le miró interrogante con sus enormes y expresivos ojos castaños. Potter se pasó una mano por el pelo. - Vaya, creo que es una lata, allí, tras aquellas rocas. ¿La ves?. - Se levantó y señaló el lugar donde, efectivamente, había una lata de refresco medio oxidada.

Todos estallaron en gritos de júbilo, no pensaron en la posibilidad de que aquello fuera, en realidad, una simple basura abandonada en el bosque.

Se colocaron en fila, dispuestos a cruzar el río y quedar empapados (todos menos Galceram, que con una sonrisa de suficiencia se transformó en búho y cruzó volando tranquilamente). Fueron entrando de uno en uno, estremeciéndose ante el contacto con el agua helada, aunque afortunadamente esta solo los cubría hasta las rodillas. Justo al dar el primer paso, Aina, que siempre había sido muy friolera, exclamó: - ¡Ya no lo aguanto más! Podéis reír, si os apetece. - Y cerró los ojos. Al instante su cuerpo encogió considerablemente, y se cubrió de un pelo castaño claro, y sus manos y pies se transformaron en cuatro patas ligeramente palmeadas: era una nutria, que moviendo graciosamente los bigotes se zambulló en el arroyo y lo cruzó a toda velocidad. Nausica ya había estallado en sonoras carcajadas mientras Hermione ponía cara de "qué monaaaaada!" y los chicos miraban perplejos la escena. Al llegar al otro lado, la nutria-Aina se sacudió enérgicamente para secarse y los miró con un mohín de disgusto mientras volvía a su forma normal. - No quiero ningún comentario al respecto; yo quería transformarme en algo mejor que una nutria, un gato, un pájaro... cualquier cosa, así que a callar. 

- ¡Pero si las nutrias son adorables! - Hermione llegó a la orilla con la falda del vestido convenientemente levantada por encima de las rodillas para salvaguardarla del agua, cosa que había provocado que Ron enrojeciera súbitamente y no atinara a despegar la vista del suelo. Finalmente Aina suspiró hastiada y se reunió con los demás alrededor de la susodicha lata.

- En fin. - Dijo Harry. - Vamos a probar.

Cerraron los ojos, y todos a la vez posaron un dedo sobre la superfície de metal oxidado.

Pasaron unos segundos: nada.

Con un gemido de desesperación Hemione abrió los ojos en el mismo instante en que notaba un fuerte tirón en el ombligo, y la desagradable sensación de caer al vacío. Gritó mientras giraba vertiginosamente sobre sí misma. 

Segundos después el mundo recuperó la forma y los integrantes del pequeño grupo se encontraron encaramados en le mismo árbol del que habían salido. El mismo en que vieron por primera vez a Deimos Lawson. Aina sintió un escalofrío al empezar a entender lo que pasaba. Bajaron apresuradamente, agradecidos ante el hecho que no la sierpe no seguía esperándolos al pie del árbol. 

Avanzaron con cautela por entre los arbustos, siempre atentos a cualquier ruido sospechoso. De repente uno de los grandes árboles que había a unos cincuenta metros de ellos crujió dando paso a un enorme dragón negro que con expresión hastiada patrullaba por el jardín. Los chicos se detuvieron paralizados por el terror, pero el terrible animal les ignoró completamente y siguió su ronda echando de vez en cuando alguna voluta de humo por la boca.

El castillo de Hogwarts, que se alzaba entre una leve neblina, estaba prácticamente a oscuras. Solamente se podía adivinar el leve resplandor del fuego en el gran salón y en una de las torres. Se dirigían al Gran Salón cuando de la ventana de la torre oyeron el singular pero a la vez terrible lamento en pársel. Levantaron la vista inmediatamente, pero a contraluz no pudieron identificar a la silueta que estaba apoyada en el alféizar de la ventana. 

- Vamos. - Susurró Harry. - Tengo que saber quién és ese traidor.

- ¿Pero cómo? - Murmuró Nausica con los dientes entrecerrados. - Seguro que hay dos de esos malditos mortífagos vigilando todas las entradas.

- No _todas _las entradas. - Respondió el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa. - Seguidme.

Con una corta carrera se acercaron a uno de los gruesos muros del castillo cubierto de una enorme enredadera. Aparentemente no había nada extraño entre los enormes sillares de piedra, pero Harry pasó los dedos sin inmutarse por la piedra hasta encontrar una diminuta grieta . Suspiró y tiró hacia él. Instantes después se oyó un chasquido y las piedras dejaron un ancho hueco tras apartarse a ambos lados. - Las damas primero. 

El interior de la escuela estaba completamente a oscuras, y hacía frío. Afortunadamente a la ausencia de luz y calor se sumaba la de mortífagos, por lo que pudieron acercarse a la gran escalera sin grandes problemas. 

Subieron envueltos en el sepulcral silencio solo roto por algunos gritos que rasgaban el aire provinentes del gran salón. Sus pensamientos volvieron unos instantes a todos los amigos que estaban atrapados en el comedor con los mortífagos y los dragones, pero se obligaron a seguir subiendo uno a uno los altos peldaños. Casi sin aliento dejaron las escaleras para adentrarse en los pasillos, y a medida que avanzaban lo que en un principio parecía un murmullo ahogado se convirtió en aquella voz en pársel que habían oído desde el jardín. - Estamos cerca. - Murmuró Galceram, asiendo con fuerza su varita aunque en el castillo no le sirviera de nada. El sonido era cada vez más perceptible hasta que llegaron a un recodo del pasillo, tras el cual se adivinaba un débil resplandor. Asomaron la cabeza. 

Ahogaron un grito al ver a Deimos Lawson apoyado en la repisa de uno de los grandes ventanales, sudando profusamente y con la mirada perdida en el infinito.

Hablando pársel.

- Patrullad... los... jardines... Hay que encontrarlos a los seis... traédselos al jefe. - Harry se estremeció al oír aquello; tenía la mala impresión de que les estaban buscando a ellos. Algo le tiró de la manga.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Harry? - Ron le miraba con cara de preocupación.

El chico tragó saliva y miró a su amigo, que estaba terriblemente pálido y tenía el pelo rojo revuelto y un feo rasguño en la cara.

- Improvisar. - Contó hasta diez mentalmente y echó a correr hacia el prefecto de Slytherin, derribándolo violentamente. Deimos cayó hacia atrás sin ofrecer resistencia y Harry oyó un fuerte chasquido cuando la cabeza de Lawson colisionó contra el suelo dejándolo inconsciente. Los demás llegaron corriendo, pero antes de que pudieran hacer nada, del otro lado del pasillo aparecieron dos figuras, y la que iba en cabeza, dijo, con su peculiar forma de arrastrar las vocales: – Felicidades, Potter, acabas de cargarte al único pobre infeliz que no tiene culpa de nada.

Fin del cap 15


	16. Big finale of the tangana

__

.

Aquí estoy de nuevo con el último capítulo ;____; Porque sí, es el ultimo (bueeeeno, queda el epílogo que lo colgaré de aquí a unos días).

La verdad es que tengo mucho cariño a este fic por varias razones: fue el primero que escribí en ff.net, es el más largo y el que más me cuesta escribir y sobretodo porque en sus inicios, este fic era un regalo para mi querida amiga Aina (Mione-Chan), la misma que me habló por primera vez de los libros de Harry Potter, que hace más o menos dos años sufrió un accidente de coche bastante grave y para animarla un poquito empezé a escribir las primeras páginas de este fic.

__

Por esto me gustaría dedicarle este capítulo, a ella y también a las afortunadas ¬__¬U autoras del review número 100, Luna y Nimph. Teoricamente sólo puede haber un review 100, pero Luna me mandó un review ( el 99 ) que recibí por duplicado y Nimph fue la autora del revi inmediatamente posterior, por loque ambas tiene igual mérito ^____^

Ahora los agradecimientos... 

Jeru: Es verdad que este fic está poco olvidadillo... pero ya está, este es el último capítulo... ;___; lo voy a echar de menos. Ahora mismo no recuerdo qué significa el título del cap 12 :Þ. En este cap. o hay D/G (lo sientooooooo) pero sí habrá u poco en el epílogo del cap qe subiré en uso pocos días, prometido!

Luna: Mmmmmh, sé que debería haberte mandado el cap. para betarlo, pero... es que tenía muchas ganas de colgarlo! Por cierto, yo sí que me conecto, pero uy tarde (es qe termino las clases a las ocho y media :P .No he podido meterte en el fic para pegarle otro puñetazo al mortífago, pero seguro que en hecizo de Luna Lynx Darkwoolf volverá a las andadas ^__^

Nimph: Mmmmh... una saga sobre la màgia catalana, eh? Doncs és a idea genial! Podria ficar-hi totes les catalaetes de ff.net, jejejejejejeje. Seria divertit. No et puc dir encara qui és el traidor e realitat (però ja t'ho imagnies, no?) Ah, per cert, sapsquè? L'altre dia un amic meu va portar un joc de rol que havia fet ell basat amb "The Matrix". Va ser genial, una epifania espiritual, i vam poder parar bales i pujar corrents i les parets i tot això, va ser taaaaant divertit...

Rinoa: Ieps!!!!!! A mi els inquisidors també em cauen com el cul D ei, com està el tema d'anar a veure el NOSTRE Ivan? Per cert, estic indignada perque fa més d'ua setmana que el pobre noi no surt al cor de la ciutat. Estic deprimida, buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Ah, i aket somni del paco... crec que només li podria passar a una persoa tat boja co tu... :P Jo aquesta nit saps què he soiat? Doncs que aaa a u bar a esmorzar i el cambrer era el Miguel Bosé (o em pregtis per què... ni jo ho sé)

Mione: Eeeeeeeei carinyuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gràcies per felicitar-me el revi num100... jajajajaja espero impacient el teu dibuixet, eh? Que em fa molta iluuuuuuu!!!!!!!! Mmmmmmh, estic temptada a aar a veure X men 2 altre cop... per veure els meus ens. Ah, saps que vas dir que el que fa de rodador seblava gay? Docs n'hi ha un altre!!!!!! El que fa de Magneto (Sir Ian Mckellen o com s'escrigui) e´s gay declarat, i ben orgullós de ser-ho, jajajajajaja, que mooooooono...

Gwen de Merilon: Hola guapissima!!!!! Ostres, fa molt que no veig el Jordi de faua (el que sembla el Remsie) siffffff... Sento dir-te que en aquest cap. el Draco casi o surt... però com a compesació surt a el diari de la Ginny, eh?Aaaaai, em fa motl pena acabar aquest fic... va ser el prier que vaig publicar (snifffffff...) aiiiii, que em posaré tonta i nostàlgica i em començarà a rajar el nas... un petoàs!

Anna Voig: Ah... espero que te guste mucho este cap... y a ver si tu os das pronto una alegría subiendo algo, eh? Que os tienes mu olvidados... U besazo :************

Leri: Ya me pasé a leer uno de tus fics (supongo que habrás recibido el review, no?) Cuando tenga un poquitín más de tiempo leeré los demás! (por cierto, va a ser un D/G? Di que síííííí, por favor!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Besos!

****

BIG FINALE OF THE TANGANA

(Estooooo... hoy el título no es en latín)

Mierda. - Masculló Harry. - Mierda, Malfoy, se puede saber qué haces aquí? Creía que estarías con tus compañeros mortífagos en el Gran Salón. 

Draco esbozó una sonrisa torcida. - En vez de insultarme, Potter, deberías darme las gracias por salvar a tu "novia" de una compañía bastante menos agradable que la mía.

Ginny le dirigió una mirada asesina.

- Mmmmmmmmh... oíd... - Aina intentó llamarles la atención infructuosamente. 

- Cierra esa bocaza tuya, Malfoy, y aléjate de Ginny. - Ron dio un paso al frente.

- Si no se metiera en tantos problemas, yo no tendría que hacer de niñera de tu hermana, Weasley. ¿Eso de que tengan que salvaros el trasero cada vez que las cosas se ponen feas es un defecto genético?

- Sí, lo mismo que tu imbecilidad.

- ¡¡¿Queréis parar de discutir de una jodida vez?!! - La voz de Aina resonó fuertemente en el pasillo. - Maldita sea, está perdiendo mucha sangre. - La chica aguantaba la cabeza de Deimos Lawson en su regazo; tenía las manos manchadas de líquido carmesí. - Se ha golpeado contra el suelo. Tenemos que hacer algo o... quizá se muera... - Miró suplicante a los demás.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. - No podemos hacer magia... 

Finalmente, Malfoy se acercó al herido con aire resignado. - Buena la has liado, Potter. - El slytherin tomó su capa de gala ricamente bordada y sin mucho remordimiento la rompió en varias tiras. - No os quedéis ahí, atontados; ¡ayudadme a detener la hemorragia!

Ron retrocedió un poco. - Yo no...creo que con tanta sangre me estoy mareando...

Con un bufido de desesperación Ginny se arrodilló al lado de Malfoy. - A ver, ¿qué tengo que hacer? 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

- Así me gusta, todos quietectos. El primero que se mueva se convertirá en merienda de dragón. ¿Entendido?

El morífago paseó indolente por entre la gente que temblaba tendida en el suelo. Alió estaba satisfecho porque su plan magistral marchaba a la perfección; tenía la relíquia que había traído desde su país para controlarla magia de sus enemigos, y el joven aspirante a mortífago infiltrado en la escuela le había proporcionado el control sobre un arma infalible: los dragones. 

Hizo una mueca al recordar que aún le faltaba algo para completar su misión.

Se acercó al único alumno de Hogwarts que aún seguía en pie. - ¿Cómo sigue la búsqueda de los fugitivos?

El chico entrecerró sus almendrados ojos y sacudió la cabeza. - Aún no sabemos nada, pero Lawson ha estrechado la vigilancia en los jardines. Pronto los encontrarán, señor.

- Más te vale; recuerda que si esta operación se va al traste nunca podrás entrar en las filas del Señor Oscuro. - El morífago observó con satisfacción que el rostro del joven se ensombrecía repentinamente. "Será un buen soldado", pensó; ambicioso, calculador, astuto y profundamente resentido con los muggles. No era débil como aquellos que renegaban de su pureza de sangre, entre los que se contaba su propio hijo, un necio somo su madre. Al pensar en Glaceram sintió una oleada de rabia y pateó a un alumno de Ravenclaw aterrorizado para descargar su ira.

Entonces sucedió algo; el sonido de los gritos en pársel se detuvo abruptamente. PeroAlió no fue el único en darse cuentade ello; al instante todos los dragones y sierpes levantaron sus reptilianas cabezas y husmearon el aire; ya no se oía aquella voz tan tranquilizadora a la que habían obedecido ciegamente. Sentían que acababan de despertar de un sueño, y estaban enfadados.

Muy enfadados, y eso no es nada bueno. 

Lo primero que hicieron muchos de los dragones que estaban en el jardí fue alzar el vuelo con sus alas membranosas y perderse en la oscurdad de la noche. Si los demás que estaban en el Gran Salón hubieran hecho lo mismo los mortífagos no hubieran tenido grandes problemas por seguir controlando el lugar, pero en vez de eso, el gran dragón negro que guardaba las puertas rugió amenazadoramente y lanzando su enorme cuerpo hacia adelande tomó entre sus fauces a la figura encapuchada más cercana, la lanzó por los aires y la engullió de un solo bocado.

El mortífago Avery no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar.

Los demás encapuchados dirigieron una aterrorizada mirada a su líder. Este tomó la cruz de la inquisición con la mano izquierda y de nuevo una oleada de dolor afectó a todos los alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts; al menos así sólo tendría que ocuparse de los dragones. Hizo una señal a su joven sequaz, quien se acercó a toda velocidad. - Algo le ha ocurrido a Lawson. Ve a buscarlo y recupera el control de los dragones antes nos maten a todos.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

- Creo... creo que ya está. 

Ginny se dejó caer hacia atrás. Tenía las manos ensangrentadas y sudaba profusamente al igual que Draco.

Deimos Lawson tenía una respiración profunda y pesada y estaba terriblemente pálido. Aina había vuelto a apoyar la cabeza de él en su regazo y se mantenía en un sombrío silencio.

- Maldita sea, Harry, siempre eres tan impulsivo? - Nausica arrugó en entrecejo y miró alternativamente a Potter ya su amiga.

- Mira quién habla.- Repuso el chico, enfadado. - Además, por la simple razón de que Malfoy lo diga, no tengo por qué creer que Lawson no es el traidor. En teoría estabamos de acuerdo en que es el mortífago-malo-que-hay-que-detener, ¿no? Es decir... es de lo más evidente; prefecto de Slytherin, de buena família, "pura sangre" ¡y además hablando pársel con los dragones! 

- Te olvidas de un pequeño detalle que quizá te haya pasado por alto, Potter. - Al no obtener respuesta, Draco puso los ojos en blanco. - Por si no te has fijado antes de asaltarle y abrirle la cabeza, Lawson estaba evidentemente bajo los efectos de la maldición Imperus.

-¡¡¿Qué?!! No es posible.

- Claro que sí, idiota; si tu vivieras en Malfoy Manor_ (eso es mansión Malfoy) _tú también sabrías reconocer una maldición Imperus en cuanto la vieras. Lawson no era en absoluto responsable de sus actos, sino una simple marioneta en manos de otro. 

Harry sintió una desagradable sensación en la boca del estómago. Quizá había cometido un terrible error. 

Una tos estertórea llamó su atención; Lawson había abierto los ojos de paren par y miraba desorientado a su alrededor. De repente posó sus ojos en Aina, que seguía muda pero sonreía tiernamente. Él también sonrió débilmente y se llevó una mano a la cabeza . - ... ¿Qué ha pasado? 

- No ha pasado nada, Deimos, pero más te vale volver al trabajo antes de que te arrepientas.

Todos se giraron al instante; Roger Pseudolos estaba indolentemente apoyado en la pared del pasillo sosteniendo la varita en alto.

- ... ¡Tú! Has sido tú todo el tiempo 

Roger sonrió y se acercó a Aina para acariciarle suavemente la mejilla. - Sí, querida, yo soy el malo de la historia. ¿Quién podría pensar pensar mal del prefecto de Hufflepuff, la casa de los amigos fieles, de quienes no nos asustamos ante el trabajo duro? Pero la triste realidad es que tendréis que acompañarme al Gran Salón si no queréis que os elimine aquí mismo. Y es una pena, Aina, porque empezabas a gustarme. 

Deimos trató de incorporarse. - ¡Aléjate de ella, cerdo! 

Roger sonrió maliciosamente. - No creo que estés en condiciones de exigir nada, amigo mío. Recuerda nuestro trato: tú seguías mis órdenes, no te resistías a la maldición Imperus y a cambio yo dejaba vivir a la chica. - Señaló a Aina con su varita. - Pero me traicionaste, la noche de Hallowe'en no te presentaste a nuestra pequeña reunión de trabajo... estabas con ella. Tuve que ir a buscarte; no me gustó la situación en que te encontré. ¿Confraternizando con el enemigo, Lawson? Por tu culpa me vi obligado a borrarle la memoria a la chica.

- ¡Entonces no fue un sueño! - Exclamó Aina de repente _(Despuésde casi medio año en Hogwarts es de esperar que ya hablara y entendiera el inglés perfectamente :P ) . _

- Pues claro que no, cariño _( para más información ver el capítulo 5: Simulationes) _ Sólo una pequeña manipulación de tu memoria; no me interesaba que recordaras cómo entré en la sala común de Slytherin y os lancé un desmaius. 

-Eres un ser despreciable, Pseudolos. - Murmuró Hermione. - No puedo creer que te nombraran prefecto, sabandija.

- Te equivocas, Granger, vosotros sois despreciables, y especialmente tú.- Señaló a Deimos con rabia.- Tú, Lawson. Rico, pura sangre, Slytherin... te envidio; tú eres todo lo que yo he deseado ser en la vida; ¡el Señor Oscuro te hubiera recibido entre los suyos con los brazos abiertos! Pero en cambio a mí... ¡se rieron en mi cara! _"¿Para qué querríamos con nosotros un sangresucia sin família ni influencias?" _ ¡Eso fue lo que me dijeron! Pero no me rendí; para que me aceptaran necesitaba darles algo a cambio, ¡Y les ofrecí Hogwarts en bandeja! El lugar más seguro del mundo, y para entregárselo te utilicé a tí, el alumno brillante, el noble, ¡el que guardaba en secreto que hablaba pársel en vez de enorgullecerse de ello! Esta será mi venganza. Venga, basta de cháchara. Levantad, vamos a ver al jefe. 

Se levantaron trabajosamente y empezaron a andar con Pseudolos tras ellos, amenazándoles con la varita. Sus pasos resonaban en el pasillo rompiendo el lúgubre silencio reinante. 

A medida que iban avanzando, la herida de Lawson se abrió de nuevo tiñiendo de carmesí las vendas. El chico, apoyado precariamente en Aina, trastabilló. Parecía a punto de desmayarse.

- Por favor, aguanta un poco.- Susurró ella. - Tenemos que encontrar un modo de librarnos de Roger. 

- Tú confía en mí, preciosa.- Y aunque un reguero de sangre resbalaba por su frente se las arregló para sonreír.

Un poco más adelantados Galceram y Nausica andaban cabizbajos. 

- ¿Ahora dónde está tu Cedric para salvarte,eh? - Preguntó el chico mordazmente.

Nausica sólo le devolvió una mirada llena de tristeza. De repente Galce sintió una profunda angustia en el pecho. 

Empezaron a bajar las escaleras que conducían hacia el Gran Salón. Una corriente de aire frío arrancaba espectrales sonidos de los tapices y se colaba por las rendijas de las viejas armaduras que flanqueaban el camino. Cuando llegaron a las puertas del salón, Deimos Lawson tropezó y con un leve gemido cayó al suelo, aparentemente inconsciente. 

Aina se arrodilló junto a él y miró suplicante a Roger Pseudolos, presa del pánico. - Tú aún puedes hacer magia... ¿no puedes curarlo? Por favor, no permitas que muera. - Entonces notó que la mano de Lawson, entrelazada con la suya, se tensaba en torno a sus dedos; no estaba inconsciente... sólo fingía.

Frunciendo el entrecejo se acercó para examinar la herida en la cabeza del prefecto de Slytherin. De repente, los ojos de Lawson se abrieron; en ellos brillaba una furia fruto del odio y la desesperación. Roger Pseudolos sólo oyó un chasquido seco cuando el puño de Deimos golpeó fuertemente su mentón y le dejó fuera de combate.

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Alió, el jefe de los mortífagos, gritaba órdenes a diestro y siniestro para reagrupar a los suyos y así contener a los dragones, que se habían girado en contra de sus antiguos amos. Hizo un recuento mental de las bajas: Avery estaba muerto, Nott yacía en el suelo perdiendo mucha sangre por una herida en la pierna, Brontë y Steel al parecer habían huido. Se encogió de hombros; Avery nunca le había caído bien, y en cuanto a los desertores... ya se encargaría de ellos más tarde. Lanzó un certero _Animo Linqui _que aturdió al gran dragón negro el tiempo suficiente para que Cabble y Goyle se alejaran de sus fauces. Entonces oyó un ruido provinente de las puertas. Sonrió; Pseudolos había llegado, al fin recuperaría el control.

Pseudolos llegó, sí; su cuerpo fue lanzado con tanta fuerza por el puñetazo de Lawson que atravesó las puertas ya inconsciente y su cuerpo quedó tendido y desmanejado como un muñeco de trapo sobre las frías losas del suelo.

Alió profirió un rugido de ira viendo como siete figuras entraban a toda velocidad en el salón; Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Nausica y Galceram miraron el espectáculo de los mortífagos resistiendo a duras penas los ataques de los reptiles. A los pies de la escalera, Aina seguía junto a Deimos; el último esfuerzo había agotado sus fuerzas y tambén había perdido el conocimiento de nuevo. 

El mortífago vio anonadado como el chico Potter se adelantaba a los demás y sonreía con aire de satisfacción. Empezó a hablar; no era un lenguaje humano, no podía entender ni una palabra. Para cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba hablando pársel era demasiado tarde para detenerlo; los dragones de la sala ya habían levantado sus reptilianas cabezas y observaban al adolescente que les hablaba tranquilizadoramente. -Atacad... solo...a los encapuchados... sin... matarlos. - Trotando conuna agilidad impropia de su tamaño, los dragones se dispusieron gustosos a cumplir ordenes. Los mortífagos se miraron antes de batirse en retirada; preferían huir antes de exponerse a sufrir más bajas.

Con un suspiro, Ron se dejó caer en el suelo.-...Ya está.

-No. - Galceram se adelantó sujetando firmemente la varita. - Para mí no. Tengo que acabar con esto de una vez por todas. Sólo- Y echó a correr tras su padre.

Nadie dijo nada; se quedaron inmóviles, sin saber qué hacer. Nausica, que miraba insistentemente hacia el ventanal por donde había desaparecido su amigo, se giró de repente. - ¿Pero se puede saber qué os pasa? ¿Es que vais a dejar que vaya solo? - Al no obtener respuesta soltó un gruñido ahogado y cojeando ostensiblemente siguió a su amigo. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

El mortífago se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el bosque . Se estremeció al pensar en las consecuencias de su fracaso; a Voldemort no le gustaría en absoluto que sus soldados hubieran perdido la magnífica oportunidad de tomar el castillo de Hogwarts. Quizá podría volver durante una temporada a su país; incluso podría hacer una breve visita a su esposa. Sonrió sardónicamente al imaginar la cara que pondría ella al verle aparecer ataviado con sus ropas de mortífago, vería el terror en sus ojos. Había perdido la oportunidad de encargarse de aquél mocoso débil y sin orgullo que había resultado ser su hijo, pero la madre también le serviría para desahogarse...

- ¿Crees que voy a permitir que huyas? 

Quizá después de todo el mocoso era más testarudo de lo que parecía. - ¿No te enseñó nunca tu padre que una retirada a tiempo es mejor que una derrota definitiva?

- Mi padre sólo me enseñó a luchar. ¿Quieres comprobarlo? - Galceram se fue acercando por entre las sombras y se enfrentó al mortífago. Entre padre e hijo había un asombroso parecido; la misma manera cadenciosa de moverse, el pelo rizado y alborotado, los ojos dorados centelleando de odio. - Pero sin trampas, en igualdad de condiciones.

El mortífago sonrió enseñando los dientes. -No necesitaré la cruz para vencerte. Podría hacerlo con una mano atada a la espalda...

- ¿Y los ojos vendados, verdad?

- Exacto. Pero mejor compruébalo por tí mismo._ ¡¡¡Animo linqui!!! _

Galceram se lanzó a un lado para esquivar el hechizo. Rodó sobre sí mismo y se quedó agazapado entre la hierba, dispuesto a saltar de nuevo.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Nausica jadeaba violentamente; la pierna le dolía horrores y la herida se había abierto de nuevo, pero no podía detenerse. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente al notar un estallido de dolor cuando una rama baja de un arbusto le golpeó la carne desgarrada. De repente notó una familiar ráfaga de aire; allí estaba él, que la miraba como siempre con sus ojos llenos de tristeza.

- ...Cedric.

-¿Dónde vas? Tienes que volver al castillo, estas herida... ya ha muerto demasiada gente a manos de Voldemort y los suyos.

Ella miró hacia el bosque con ansiedad. Acababa de ver un destello; la lucha había empezado. - No permitiré que le pase nada a Galce, no si puedo evitarlo. Por favor, Ced, no me pidas que vuelva, sabes que no te puedo negar nada... pero nunca me lo perdonaría... 

El fantasma esbozó una mueca de tristeza. - ¿Le quieres mucho, verdad?

Nausica sintió una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago. - Pues claro, es mi mejor amigo, crecimos juntos. 

-Él te quiere más que eso.

Nausica dio un respingo. - ¿A... a qué terefieres?

- No me digas que no te has dado cuenta. - Cedric sonrió un poco y su mano espectral rozó la mejlla enrojecida de ella. - Está enamorado de tí, tanto que incluso siente celos de un estúpido fantasma como yo. 

La chica miró de nuevo hacia el bosque con una mezcla de violentas emociones en el rostro. - Voy a buscarlo; no pienso regresar sin él. - Acto seguido echó a correr.

Con un leve suspiro Cedric esperó a que se alejara un poco para seguirla.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

- ¿Ya has tenido suficiente, mocoso?

Galceram se pasó una mano por la frente perlada de sudor. - Creo que no. _¡¡¡Diffindo!!!_

Un rayo de luz roja salió de su varita. El mortífago sonrió. - _¡¡¡Expelliarmus!!! _- con un movimiento brusco pronunció el hechizo y la maldición que había lanzado su hijo rebotó a tal velocidad que el joven fue incapaz de esquivarlo y recibió el impacto en pleno torso.

Desorientado por el impacto, vaciló el tiempo suficiente como para que su enemigo levantara la varita una vez más: - No te preocupes, hijo, esto no va a matarte... de momento. _¡¡¡Crucio!!!_

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados, sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre que le subía por la garganta. Le quemaban todos los músculos del cuerpo pero sin embargo Galceram se las arregló para levantar la cabeza y lanzarle una mirada desafiante a su padre. - ¿No puedes hacer nada mejor, viejo? 

- Claro que sí. - Alió se acercó a su hijo tranquilamente, manteniendo la maldición. -Me gusta el efecto de un_ "crucio"_, pero la verdad, uno se siente mucho mejor haciendo estas cosas al modo muggle. 

A Galceram, aquél puñetazo, además de partirle la ceja, le dolió como si alguien le hubiera golpeado la cabeza con una barra de hierro. 

Repentinamente notó como los efectos de la maldición imperdonable desaparecían. Luchando por mantenerse consciente entreabrió los ojos y sintió una punzada de pánico cuando vio que Nausica se había lanzado contra el hombre. 

Intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo no respondía, por lo que tuvo que ver, carcomido por la rabia y la impotencia, como su padre rechazaba sin mucha dificultad el ataque de la chica y le golpeaba brutalmente en la pierna herida. Nausica cayó al suelo con un alarido de dolor, había jugado su última carta, ni siquiera reaccionó cuando el mortífago apoyó la punta de la varita suavemente sobre su corazón. - ¿La vida de esta sangresucia tiene algun valor para tí, mocoso?

- ¡Sueltala!

- Podría matarla ahora mismo, y tú no serías capaz de hacer nada para impedirmelo.¿Sabes por qué? Porque tú, idiota, has elegido el bando de los perdedores. - Con el dorso de la mano limpió un hilillo de sangre que le resbalaba por la mejilla. - ¿Quieres despedirte de ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde? 

Temblando, Galceram alzó la varita. Las lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre que le cubría el rostro y le escocían en los ojos, tenía la lengua pastosa e hinchada, quizá se la había mordido en el transcurso de la lucha, pero eso no importaba, nada importaba ya. - Sueltala. - Una tos espasmódica hizo que se doblara sobre sí mismo por unos instantes. Con gesto derrotado dejó caer la varita en el suelo. - ...por favor. Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero deja que se vaya. 

Su padre esbozó una sonrisa cargada de maldad.-¿Qué te hace pensar que esta estúpida muestra de valentía va a salvarle la vida? No necesito que te rindas, podría mataros a los dos sin ningún problema.- Rió de una forma escandalosa, enfermiza. - Pero mira, hijo, yo también tengo mi corazoncito, ¿sabes? Ese altruismo tuyo por un momento me ha recordado a tu madre, y por eso, aunque lo creas imposible, porque una vez la quise de verdad, voy a dejar que la chica contemple tu muerte sin sufrir ni un solo rasguño más. Vamos, ¡largo de aquí! - Empujó bruscamente a Nausica y retrocedió unos pasos, varita en alto.

Galceram tomó aire lentamente. Estaba tranquilo; cuando el rayo de luz verde golpeara su corazón ya no sentiría más dolor. Sólo echaría en falta una sola cosa. Alzó la vista lentamente. Nausica lloraba, sollozaba tan violentamente que le dolía el pecho y tendía una mano hacia él, como si quisiera retenerle a su lado. - No me dejes, por favor, no me dejes... - Repetía en voz muy baja.

Notó una brisa cosquilleante en la nuca, como un susurro. - No te va a dejar. Adiós, Nausica, dile a Cho que la sigo queriendo.

El mortífago se concentró unos instantes y se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios. - Hasta nunca, hijo. Hubieras podido ser muy grande entre los nuestros. Feliz navidad.

Galceram aguantó la cabeza en alto mientras su padre pronunciaba la maldición definitiva y un rayo verde y serpenteante, la muerte misma, salía de su varita. En un primer momento pensó que la vista le fallaba cuando una mancha grisácea apareció ante él. Tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que a pocos centímetros de su cara Cedric le miraba fijamente. Justo antes que el _avada Kedavra _destruyera definitivamente su cuerpo de sombras y humo, Cedric murmuró _"buena suerte" _y sonrió por ultima vez. 

* * * * * * * * * * *

El mortífago sintió una terrible sacudida cuando su hechizo destruyó el fantasma de Cedric; la maldición sólo estaba destinada a seres vivos. Algo iba mal, una enorme fuerza lo lanzaba centenares de metros hacia atrás. 

Apenas sintió dolor cuando chocó contra el enorme animal. Después un golpe seco contra el suelo, un par de ojos amarillos de pupilas rasgadas como las de un enorme gato le miraban fijamente. El Dragón aún estaba hambriento; pudo ver como abría sus enormes fauces antes de que a su alrededor todo se volviera negro.

* * * * * * * 

Las sombrías siluetas de los árboles se hacían más distantes, etéreas. Galceram intentó enfocar la vista intuilemte; las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos. 

Lágrimas de felicidad porque estaba vivo, porque la muerte había pasado de largo.

Sintió de repente que un cuerpo cálido se lanzaba sobre el suyo. Con las manos entumecidas rodeó con cuidado la espalda de Nausica, que apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho. Se apretaba contra él, sollozando y temblando desconsoladamente, incapaz de controlarse. Al fin él le acarició con suavidad la mejilla y se inclinó para besarle levemente justo detrás de la oreja. - Ya ha pasado todo. - Dijo con un susurro ahogado. - Ya ha pasado todo.

Ella se acurrucó contra su pecho. - Creía que te perdería, yo no...

- Pero estoy aquí, y tú también. - La miró tiernamete a los ojos y con el pulgar secó sus lágrimas.

Nausica sonrió, al fin había comprendido sus sentimientos. Rodeó el cuello de Galceram con sus brazos y muy lentamente posó sus labios sobre los de él.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

- Director Dumbledore. Director... ¿se encuentra bien? - Harry se acercó a la mesa de profesores. Después de la huida de los mortífagos, la gente había empezado a recuperar lentamente las fuerzas; se levantaban del suelo paulatinamente, ayudándose los unos a los otros, se abrazaban entre ellos, gritaban de alegría. El viejo Dumbledore, con sus azules ojos centelleando quiso escuchar un relato detallado de los hechos.

Cuando Hermione, angustiada, dijo que Galceram y Nausica habían ido tras los mortífagos, gran parte del profesorado se levantaron prestos a rescatar a sus alumnos. Sin embargo, Dumbledore alzó una mano huesuda para detenerlos. - El chico tiene que enfrentarse él sólo a sus demonios, caballeros. No debemos inmiscuirnos en este asunto.

- Pe.. pero podrían... Intentó decir el profesor Flickwick

- ¿Morir? Me temo, viejo amigo, que subestima las capacidades de sus alumnos. Creo que esta noche ha quedado muy claro que son bien capaces de cuidar de sí mismos... e incluso de salvarnos a todos nosotros. Por cierto, Potter, Granger, Weasley... la próxima vez que descubran un complot del enemigo, ruego me lo comuniquen lo antes posible en vez de esperar que vuelvan a atacarnos; esos ventanales de ahí valen una fortuna... 

Mientras, media docena de Slytherns habían trasladado a Deimos Lawson, aún inconsciente, hacia el Gran Salón. Lo tumbaron sobre un montón hecho con sus capas, con Aina velando a su lado. Instantes después, la enfermera Pomfrey, que había empezado a curar a todos los heridos, se acercó a él para examinarlo. - La hemorragia está controlada. - Dijo con tono tranquilizador. Acto seguido tomó la varita y murmuró unas pocas palabras. - Listo. No tardará más que unos minutos en despertar.

Cuando la enfermera ya se alejaba, Lawson abró un poco los ojos; lo primero que notó fue la mano de la chica apretando la suya. - ¿Me he perdido algo? - Pregunó mientras intentaba sonreír. 

- No gran cosa. - Contestó ella. - Hemos ganado, pero poco más. ¿Cómo te encuentras? 

Él tocó con cuidado las vendas ensangrentadas. - Como si alguien me hubiera golpeado la cabeza contra una losa de piedra. Lo único que lamento es que aceptaras ir al baile con Pseudolos en vez de conmigo. 

- Oh, no te preocupes,estoy libre para el próximo.

De repente oyeron a un grupo de gente que miraban a través de los ventanales rotos entre los que se hallaban Harry, Ron, Hermione y gran parte de los profesores; estaban gritando de alegría.

Aina y Deimos también se acercaron. En un primer momento no distinguieron nada en la oscuridad, pero muy lentamente se perfilaron dos figuras que apoyadas la una en la otra se dirigían al castillo. Tenían un aspecto lamentable; Galceram una ceja partida, el cuerpo lleno de hematomas y magulladuras y temblaba. Nausica cojeaba y se apoyaba casi completamente en el chico. De repente se dejaron caer en el suelo, estaban riendo llenos de felicidad. Siguieron riendo cuando multitud de personas echaron a correr hacia ellos para ayudarlos a entrar.

Todo había acabado.

__

Fin del capítulo 16 


	17. Big, big finale

Buen, ya está, ahora sí, el último y definitivo epílogo de "Alas" ;_____; (aaaaaaah, pero no os vais a librar de mí, porque tengo en mente otro par de fics, jajajajajajajajaajaaaaaaa !!!!!!! No se si os gustará, pero ahí está. 

Reviiiiiiiiis! Pocos pero de gran calidad!

Cintia: Uooo! La primera! ^______^ Espero que te guste este epílogo, aunque es bastante... peculiar :P A ver si os encontramos por el msn... ahora que se acerca el verano, las vacaciones... mmmmmmhhhh... Un beso :******

Jeru: Pues.... Giy y Draco, en el ultimo cap, estaban... con los demás! Lo que pasa es que al haber tatos personajes e esta historia tuve que centrarme en unos pocos... Ya sé que Gin y Draco so una gran pareja, pero ellos ya tuvieron su momento de gloria ^___^ Aunque , como dije, en el epílogo se sabe u poquito más sobre ellos... Muchas gracias por leer este fic, amiga, eres un sol. Muchos besos (también besos de parte de Draco ^____^) 

Anna Voig: A ti también, muchísimas gracias por leer. Quizá así, por escrito, no puedo expresarte mi gratitud, pero quiero que sepas que me hace muy feliz de que te guste el fic, porque es algo que significa mucho para mí. Un abrazo muy fuerte y un beso. Espero impaciente que subas algún cap. nuevo de tus fantásticas historias. ( y si o te mando revi en seguida, es porque o veo los caps, así que si algún día es que tardo demasiado... mándame un howler en forma de mail, por favor... 

Nimph: Pozi, era una marioneta! Ets un geni, sisisisisisi... suposo que és una cosequència lògica del fet de fer fics taaaaaat plens de misteri, intriga i dolor de barriga, jajajajajajajaajaja (vaia parida) Aiiiiiii, em moro de ganes de llegir B y N, sí? Es faràs el faor d'acabar-lo quan ja hagis fet els exàmens? (no ho veus, però t'ho suplico de genolls) ;________; Un petonàs :******

Rinoa: Aiiiiiiiiiiiii, vaia problemes que tens, jajajajajaja. I, vaia putada lo de Super-Rawal ;______; Pero mira, com qe l'Ivan torna a sortir al cor, ho soportaré. (vas veure el cap. del divendres? Estava a punt de plorar, snifffffffff... jo també sóc TV3 adicta) Oi que el Deimos sí que es maco? No tant com el Nicky o el Ced, però... Ah, i sí, ja em vaig fixar en el tio de l'anunci de la linia 9 del metro (mmmmmmmhhhh, wappo) I lo de G/D... juer, ja eig que és la parella preferida de tothom... a l'epíleg hi ha na miqueta d'ells, però... llegeix, llegeix (bueu, no es ben bé G/D, però...) Un petonàs, i a vore si penjes aket songfic que em dius, eh? (ah, per cert, la meva amiga Aina esta perfectament, encara que a causa de l'accident es va trencar el fèmur per un munt de llocs, durant un any va haver de portar un ferro a l'os i després li van haver de treure u altre cop, pobreta... Ara ja no va coixa, però té exàmes, jejejejeje, pq estudia farmàcia a Barcelona) 

Luna: Uoooooo, me alegro de que te gustara el ultimo cap, tus opiniones son muy importantes para mí. (Yo también casi me eché a llorar con lo de Ced) Awwwwwww, por cierto, tego que poer tu revi!!!!! Ayayayayayayayay, pero es q ultimamente mi conexión a internet hace mucho el tonto ;_____; Y tú a ver si también aprovecas el verao para escribir otro fi, que cuando acabes el de la piedra del tiempo no nos puedes dejar sin el placer de leerte... (por cierto, cuado leí en tu revi lo de "Dragon Lunch" me eché a reír ta fuerte que mi me mandó callar porque no podía oir el televisor)

Gwen de Merilon: Eiiiiiiiii wapaaaaa, jajajajajajaja, jo també sóc fan del Deimos! Que no ha après pársel enlloc, és ua capacitat heretada, pq ell ve d'una familia slytherin pura i super neta de sang. Ah, i el Draco sap fer primers auxilis pq... mmmmmmmmhhhhh... poz... pq el xaval és molt llest i punt, apa! :P Caviant de tema, és admirable que t'esforcessis per fer una partida, jo en sóc incapaç... sóc massa bona i els pjs acaben fet lo que els dona la gana... jo sóc master de Chtulhu (o com cullons s'escrigui) i d'Hombre Lobo (m'encanta, awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww... homes-llop com el meu Remsie... ^_______^ ) Buenu, xica, acabo ja, que són les tres de la matinada, tic els exàmens a pricipis del mes que e i encara o he començat a estudiar... Una abraçada ben forta.

****

Y aquí está: 

__

BIG, BIG FINALE

- ¡Ron! - Empezó a subir las escaleras mientras se limpiaba las manos con el delantal. - ¡Roooon! ¡Son más de las once! 

La señora Weasley entró en el cuarto vacío de su hijo y miró perpleja a su alrededor. - Se ha ido otra vez sin avisar. Este niño es increíble... ¡y menudo desorden! - La mujer se acercó a la cama aún deshecha con el ceño fruncido; estaba cubierta de ropa arrugada, libros y papeles. Encima de todo el montón había una carta .

_Tarragona 15 de Agosto de 2003-05-19_

¡Hola Ron y Ginny!

¿Cómo estáis? ¿Llueve mucho en Inglaterra? Aquí, como siempre, hace un sol que espanta, se puede freír un huevo en el asfalto. De todas formas combatimos el calor tomando el sol en la playa ^____^ porque Aina y yo nos hemos quedado uno días más en casa de Nausica.

Las chicas están aquí al lado, hablando sin parar y dictándome esta carta. Me ha tocado escribirla a mí porque a ellas les da pereza hacerlo (ya veis, soy un calzonazos enamorado).

Por cierto, el verano próximo tenéis que volver a visitarnos, ¿eh? Sin excusas. Ya sabéis que en casa de Nausica sobran habitaciones (aunque una de ellas siempre está reservada para mí... ) ¡Auch! (Por escribir eso me acabo de ganar un tirón de orejas...) No, en serio, creo que nunca había pasado unos quince días mejores que los que estuvisteis vosotros seis aquí. (Os informo que las chicas gritan entusiasmadas con la idea) 

_ Es una lástima que el año próximo no podamos estudiar en Hogwarts. Oh, estamos muy contentos de volver a nuestra vieja escuela, pero os vamos a echar de menos (suerte que Deimos ya se ha graduado y podrá visitar a Aina más a menudo...) Ah... un momento, creo que Sica quiere escribir algo de su puño y letra (ayayay, espero que entendais algo... su inglés es bastante... estooooo... curioso)_

¡Iepalaaaa! ¡Sóc yooo! Muajajajajajajajajaaaaa, es que acavo de tener una hidea genial. I si el traslador entre nuestra escuela y Hogwarts ahún funciona? Lo provaremos al comensar el curso, si? Bueno, ia está, esa era la hidea en kuestion. Muchos besos.

Mmmmmmh... quizá tenga razón... ¡sería genial! (esta chica es una lumbrera cuando se lo propone).

Bueno, chavalotes... nos encantaría escribir una carta mucho más larga, pero el sol, la playa... mmmh, es una tentación demasiado fuerte para resistirla. Nos vamos a tostar un poco y a comer una paella de marisco como si fuéramos turistas muggles.

Muchos besos y a cuidarse ^____^ 

Vuestros amigos que os echan mucho de menos (esto no es lo mismo sin vosotros, chicos) 

Aina, Sica y Galceram.

XXX

PD: Decidle a Harry que Helena, la prima de Sica, estará muy contenta de volverle a ver el año próximo ^____^

PPD: Por cierto, también os mando la foto que nos hicimos todos juntos el día que llegasteis.

Molly Weasley sonrió mientras doblaba cuidadosamente la carta, seguro que a Ron no le gustaría que leyera sus cartas privadas. Sin poder resistirse a la tentación tomó la foto. Era un día soleado y el cielo era de un azul intenso, estaban en la playa, todos en traje de baño. En el centro estaba su hijo junto a Hermione; estaba completamente rojo, aunque la mujer no estaba seguro de si era a causa del sol. A la derecha estaban dos parejas más, una chica morena que robaba un mordisco del helado que un joven de cabello rizado sostenía con aire ausente. Un poco más alejados un chico muy moreno y de mirada maliciosa abrazaba a una chica por la cintura. Ambos miraban directamente hacia la cámara, con los ojos un poco entrecerrados, sonriendo abiertamente. Del borde inferior de la foto llegaba Harry corriendo y se tiraba en la arena junto a los otros; Molly dedujo que habían echado la foto con temporizador. 

De repente se fijó en una figura que empezaba a aparecer por el borde derecho y sonrió al reconocer a su hija Ginny. Estaba de espaldas, y se movía de forma espasmódica. Molly acercó los ojos a la superficie brillante de la foto, intentando ver mejor qué demonios hacía la chica. 

Hizo una mueca de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que Ginny estaba tirando de un brazo pálido y musculoso. 

La señora Weasley emitió una alarido de angustia cuando, con un último y fuerte tirón, su hija consiguió que Draco Malfoy entrara en la foto. Molly vio con los ojos desorbitados como el chico, con una cínica sonrisa en el rostro, tomaba a su pequeña Virginia entre sus brazos

y... 

El cuerpo de Molly Weasley golpeó con un sonido sordo en las tablas del suelo cuando se desmayó del susto.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Un par de minutos después, Ron subió las escaleras de la Madriguera de dos en dos y entró en su habitación. Al ver a su madre en el suelo, el chico palideció de repente y tomó la foto que la mujer aún tenía entre los dedos.

- Oooohhhhhhh... vaya...

_Fin de "Alas en la oscuridad"_

Muchísimas gracias a todos/as (no se si me equivoco, pero creo que todas sois lectoras) por la paciencia y el apoyo que e habéis dado, os estaré eternamente agradecida. U abrazo muy fuerte. Por cierto, a alguien le gustaría que hiciera otro fic sobre estos personajes? 


End file.
